Tabula Rasa
by I.c.E.d.C.u.P.c.A.k.E
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn - a jaded Jedi Master trying to escape his past, and Benjamin Kenobi - a street rat just trying to survive; two lonely beings struggling to find where they belong. When fate, and the workings of a meddling troll, bring them together, will they have a chance to make a new life? Or will ghosts of their past get in the way?
1. Of Jedi Masters and Street Rats

**Of Jedi Masters and Street Rats.**

Jedi Mater Qui-Gon Jinn liked his solitude. Some called him crotchety, but really he just didn't like the distraction of partners. He could handle any situation fine on his own and having someone by his side would only make it harder to concentrate on the mission at hand. He would be responsible for them and their safety, and that was something he simply didn't want. He didn't even want to think about having the responsibility of a Padawan. That speeder waved bye-bye four years ago.

Still stinging at the betrayal of his last Padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn adamantly refused to take another. He would not place his life in another's hand. More importantly, he would not place his heart in another's hand. Besides that, he didn't want the distraction. Padawans required time and dedication. He would not, could not, get involved with another student.

Qui-Gon was assuredly reminding himself of all of these things as he stood in front of the Council. For three years now they had been trying to convince him to take another student. And he adamantly refused every time it came up. He was certain this meeting would follow that same routine. However many times he said it, they didn't seem to get the message. He didn't want a new Padawan. He didn't want joint missions. He wanted his solitude. _'Just send me somewhere alone and let me do what I do best.'_ He thought to himself as he slipped his hands into his robes and drew himself up highly.

"Master Jinn." Mace Windu spoke with a slight inclination of his head. "How are you feeling today?" He asked curiously. Qui-Gon sighed. Luckily it was only him and Master Yoda present in the Council Room at the moment; it meant he could be less formal.

"Fine." Qui-Gon answered more or less truthfully. "I feel the same as I always feel." '_Hurt, betrayed, and sad.'_ Qui-Gon thought, keeping his thoughts tightly shielded. This was another habit he had acquired since the stinging betrayal of his former Padawan.

"Good…" Master Windu spoke slowly, not truly believing Qui-Gon, but deciding not to call him out on it. "There are several Initiates sparring-."

"I don't want a Padawan." Qui-Gon interrupted coldly, hoping to stifle the conversation before it started. _'Why must they keep asking me?'_ He thought to himself aggravated. He made his stance as rigid as he possibly could, trying to convey his message not only in voice, but also in body.

"Perhaps a new student will allow you to let go of the past." Master Windu suggested and Qui-Gon gave him a cold look.

"I have let go." Qui-Gon said stubbornly. It was a blatant lie, and he wondered if the two council members would call him out on it. Master Yoda flashed him a hard look.

"Lie to us, you will not." He said sternly, and Qui-Gon slowly looked down and nodded. Apparently they would.

"I'm sorry. However, I do not want nor need another Padawan. I will not go and watch them fight." He said swiftly and then felt a bit relaxed when they seemed to nod and accept it. "So is that all you wanted me for? Or are you sending me on a mission?" He asked raising an eyebrow, hoping for the second.

"We have a mission for you." Master Windu said slowly and shook his head. As he recollected himself he locked eyes with Qui-Gon. "To Ne'Arna." He spoke softly, catching Qui-Gon a bit off guard. He had heard of the planet, but knew they blocked themselves off from the Galaxy, they didn't allow outsiders on the planet, and they didn't allow any one to leave. Qui-Gon hadn't known why, but it seemed like a sudden change.

"Ne'Arna? What for?" He asked, letting his surprise show. "What could have gone so badly that they requested outside help?" He asked slowly.

"We aren't sure of all the details, however, the Prime Minister said there was an 'internal threat' and that they needed Republic assistance. We were inclined to say no, however, he seemed desperate." Master Windu explained slowly and Qui-Gon nodded in understanding. "He said that your true identity must remain a secret, that he contacted us without the knowledge of the people, or other administrators." Master Windu finished and once more Qui-Gon nodded.

"Be subtle. Understood." He said swiftly and then watched as Master Windu pulled out a datapad. He stepped forward and gently took it.

"We have done the research for you already. Read it on your journey. Everything we have on Ne'Arna is on here. However, as they are xenophobic, our information is rather limited as well as dated. It should be enough to get you by, though." He said with a sure nod and Qui-Gon slipped the datapad into his robe with another nod.

"Should I be concerned about my appearance?" He asked, and both Masters shook their heads. So Qui-Gon nodded, and then bowed. "Then I will leave immediately." He informed and with a nod from them turned out of the room, leaving Masters Windu and Yoda alone.

"Well let's hope everything goes according to plan." Master Windu said, looking towards Master Yoda.

"Great change, Master Jinn has coming. On Ne'Arna, someone important he will meet." Master Yoda said nodding slowly. Master Windu nodded as well and looked to the door that Qui-Gon had left through.

"Let's hope he isn't too stubborn to see it. I miss my friend." He admitted with a sigh.

* * *

Qui-Gon walked down the hall to the lift and it opened for him immediately. Silently he rode down to the transport level and thought about the mission to come. He didn't sense anything different than any other mission that he went on. He quickly talked to the Knight in charge of transports and found the council had taken care of this as well. He had a transport waiting, with the coordinates for Ne'Arna already set in.

He was surprised at how quickly everything had been taken care of. Surely they had it prepared before he entered the meeting, however, Jedi were typically expected to take care of their own research and transport. _'They must want me to get there quickly.'_ He thought to himself, thinking little more of it as he walked up the ramp and closed it behind him.

He approached the cockpit and sat at the pilot's chair. He then started the starship up out of the atmosphere and punched it into hyperdrive. With everything set Qui-Gon stood and left the cockpit and stepped back into the single room in the small ship, meant for a solo passenger. He gently sat on the sleep couch and kicked off his boots. He laid back and took out the datapad and held it up to read aloud placidly.

"Ne'Arna; a middle rim planet with a very secluded society. For the past thousand years there have been three people allowed entrance to the planet, and none of the native inhabitants have ever willingly left. Self-sufficient and highly protective of their environment the natives, Arnians they call themselves, have a strict population control. Two children per family.

"Ne'Arna is notorious for the beauty of the natural countryside, as well as its citizens. Arnians have been declared as one of the most beautiful humanoid races in the galaxy. Many centuries ago there was a slaving problem, where the planet was plagued by raids of pirates who stole young children and sold them into slavery, often for sexual intentions. These raids were one of the reasons the planet cut itself from the outside.

"The Ne'Arnian government is democratic. Once every five years a Prime Minister is elected from open elections. Additionally, a Board of Representatives is elected every seven years. One from each province, and they keep the Prime Minister from total control by a system of checks and balances…" Qui-Gon stopped with a sigh. He got a good idea of what the planet was like, and decided to let the rest go unread.

Accessing a different file on the datapad Qui-Gon located the message from the Prime Minister. A flat image of the man appeared on the screen and Qui-Gon listened as he pleaded his case to the council. Qui-Gon studied his appearance carefully. The man was Qui-Gon's age, so in his mid-fifties. He was slim, but strong and had a very graceful face. He had black hair, which was cut short and had a strip of gray at his temple.

Memorizing the features for when Qui-Gon was sure he had to pick him out, the Jedi Master set the datapad down and sighed. He gently rubbed his beard and sat up on the bed, and drew his legs in to sit cross legged. He closed his eyes and drew in deep calming breaths and slipped into a meditation.

* * *

The one day trip was just the same as any other mission for the Jedi Master. He spent it alone, and cherishing the silence that came with it. He came out of hyper drive and approached the planet at a slower speed. This was one of the moments of the upcoming mission that made him nervous. If the planet was closed off, than how was he supposed to land?

Many planets had systems that monitored ships in their space. Surely a planet that was so xenophobic would have a similar device to make sure no one landed without permission. However, as he approached, he heard no warning voice over the comm. system. He shrugged, deciding that he was simply lucky. He then took his spot in the pilot's seat and looked at the console.

He turned off the auto-pilot as he lowered into the atmosphere and followed the directions on the screen. He could see that it was directing him towards a barren area of land outside what he knew to be the capital city of Rieslia. It would be about a days walk from where he was landing, but it was a necessary precaution he was sure.

Lowering the ship he landed near an outcropping of trees, hoping that that would be enough cover. He turned off the ship and then stood and collected his cloak and pack. He lowered the ramp and stepped out into the fresh Ne'Arnian air. He was always particularly inclined towards the Living Force, and he could feel it very thickly blanketed this planet. He took in a very deep breath, feeling the Force fill him, and then set out at a light walk towards the capital city.

He was slightly concerned about his appearance, though Master Windu and Master Yoda assured him he didn't need to be. He had seen the Prime Minister, and learned his name to be Rigel Lipan, and though he looked human, Qui-Gon was almost certain that the same gracefulness he saw in the man was present in all Arnians. A gracefulness that, having been born on the rugged, forested world of Brenar – 2, Qui-Gon Jinn believed he was lacking.

Qui-Gon wondered about the best approaches he could take to the upcoming mission. Locating Rigel would most definitely be his first priority, as that was the only man who knew he would be arriving, or could know that he would be arriving. In his, albeit brief, study of the planet Qui-Gon had grown certain that he could easily cause panic should his true identity be revealed. Not because he was a Jedi, for he was also certain that the general masses didn't know what a Jedi was, but simply because he was from another planet. And as he was determined to not start a riot on the planet, he would not let any one find out.

As the sun began setting Qui-Gon decided he should camp for the night, and then continue to Rieslia in the morning. He quickly set up a small camp and ate a light dinner of bread and jam. After which he laid on the soft grass and looked up at the stars, wrapping his cloak around him for warmth. He quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Nightfall meant one thing for small Benjamin Kenobi, a chance to sneak out and get some food. People were so less inclined to watch out for little thieves when night fell. He always thought that was strange, seeing as it was easier for thieves to work at night, with a less chance to be seen.

It'd been two full days since Ben's last meal. His stomach was angry at him, and he felt it. His body shook occasionally; however, overall it seemed satiated with the consistent amount of water he gave it. That was one thing he never had to worry about getting at least. So his focus could remain completely on satisfying his unending hunger.

He crawled from his hovel and then pushed his weak body up to stand. He looked up and down the mostly barren streets of Rieslia and smiled lightly. Yes, tonight would be a good night to go snooping for some food. Setting off at a nice walk Ben lightly hummed to himself.

He was lonely most of the time. He had no friends, and no family. In fact, he never really remembered having either. He couldn't picture his parents' faces, nor did he know if he had any siblings. He could only assume his parents had never wanted him and dumped him the first chance they got. Lucky for him, he had always been resourceful. As for friends, one doesn't exactly make them on the street. Every one looks out for themselves. Ben had been betrayed, and he had betrayed others. Anything to keep himself alive. Anything to get ahead. It was lonely, but it was his life.

Not thinking about the ache in his heart Ben continued down the street away from the slums and towards merchant district of Rieslia. They weren't exactly close, however, Ben was quick and able to close the distance swiftly. It was just after dinner, so many of the shops were beginning to close for the night. He would have to act quickly if he wanted dinner, and he desperately wanted dinner.

He paused when he smelled something unmistakably delicious. His mouth watered and his stomach growled as he tried imagining what it was. Stealthily he crept around a corner and spotted a woman sitting at a table outside of a small pastry shop. In front of her sat a large dessert, and Ben licked his lips looking at it.

The woman seemed distracted, she was talking to someone at her side and Ben knew if he went quick enough he could snatch it and run off before they knew what happened. Silently approaching he stepped low to the ground. Something in his head warned him to stop moving, he had long since learned to trust that instinct, so he ducked behind a table as the woman's cloaked companion glanced his way. The cloaked man looked away after a moment and they continued talking.

Stalking out from behind the table Ben reached his hand out and snatched the treat. However, the woman was just going for a bite and looked at him with shocked eyes. "What do you think you're doing?!" She shouted, and Ben's eyes widened. Without answering he spun around and darted away from the small table. Both the woman and her companion stood and started after him, also shouting for some police.

'_Police for a small desert?!'_ Ben thought to himself frantically. The police in this area really didn't like him, scratch that, no police liked him. They all more or less knew who he was, and were very anxious for a chance to throw him in the Orphan House. That was one thing Ben _really_ didn't want. He liked his freedom far too much.

Keeping his prize in his hand Ben darted around the corner, hearing the whistles blowing from the police chasing behind him. His small heart was pounding, and he knew their longer legs were catching up to him. Ben wasn't too concerned, however, he had a few tricks up his sleeve that always helped him get out of situations like this. _'I've kept ahead of them this long.'_ He thought proudly to himself, ducking out of the reach of a policeman and sprinting down an alleyway.

"Come on Ben! Give up!" One of the policemen shouted behind him as the chase continued, but Ben didn't stop. He wouldn't ever stop. Didn't they see that he needed to eat to live, and needed to steal to eat? It wasn't as if he was a big time thief. He didn't go around snatching purses or precious valuables.

Ben rounded another corner, stopping in his tracks as the woman and two policemen came running. He spun around and took the only exit left, which was climbing up the fire escape. Stuffing the pastry in his pocket Ben took a firm hold of the metal rungs and began pulling himself up. He scrambled up far enough to just get out of reach to the man who had called out to him. His victory was short lived as said man proceeded to climb up, followed by the other officers.

Ben scrambled all the way up to the roof and darted across, hoping for another fire exit on the other side, however, there was none. His heart clenched and he desperately thought for another way out, but as he watched the policemen slip over the lip of the roof he felt he had no other options.

"You're cornered Ben. Come along with us now and it will be easier for you." The same man said, but Ben adamantly shook his head.

"I'm not going there!" He cried out and looked at the edge of the roof once more.

"It's not that bad, really. There're kids your age. They'll teach you how to read." The man said inching closer.

"I know how to read." Ben muttered coldly. It was a lie. He had no idea how to read. No one had ever been around to teach him. But he wasn't going to let that be the reason he went to the Orphan House. He looked down at the edge of the roof once more and wondered how bad the drop back to the ground would be. He was three stories up, and he had fallen from that high before. _Something_, he didn't know what, had always softened the landing. He didn't think he had any other choice.

"Come on Ben. Don't be silly. There's no where for you to run." He said, now just a few feet from the child. Ben shook his head and pulled himself up onto the edge of the roof, causing the man's eyes to widen in shock. "What are you doing?!" He cried out in shock. "Get down before you hurt yourself!" He demanded.

Ben looked at the man, gave a small smirk, waved, then jumped back. The policeman ran forward and watched as Ben performed a single flip and then landed on his feet. He prepared for a sight of blood and crushed bones, however, the small boy easily picked himself up and darted out of sight. The policeman slowly shook his head and motioned for the others to go back down.

Climbing back down to the alley the officer looked at the woman who had called their attention. "Sorry Ms. Nam. Kid got away. He's too slippery." He said and the woman glared, and rolled her eyes then stalked off.

"Stupid street-rat." She muttered as she left the group of officers.

* * *

Ben didn't stop running until he was back 'home'. He pulled the cover to his hovel open and darted inside, swiftly shutting it behind him. He panted heavily and sat on his blankets, closing his eyes to collect himself. After he recovered, he withdrew the pastry from his pocket, frowning when he saw it had crumbled so much he could barely hold it. Still, it was better than nothing, and he fumbled the many pieces into his mouth.

He wasn't exactly satisfied when the meal was over, but as he took long drinks of water, he decided to call it a night. He couldn't risk another run in. Not when that last one had been so close.

He heaved a heavy sigh for someone so young and laid back on the bed. He breathed softly, and wondered what it would be like to be part of a family. He wondered what it would be like to know how to read, and to have someone watching out for him, teaching him, and helping him. Someone he could trust. Someone who trusted him. Someone who cared about him. All things Ben had never had, but desperately wanted. He wondered if maybe there was someone out there, who needed him as badly as he needed them.

He turned on his side and lightly closed his eyes as he started falling asleep. His last thoughts were the same every night. He thought about his Father. He didn't know what the man looked like, sounded like, or felt like. But he thought, or hoped rather, that he was out there looking for him. That maybe getting rid of him had been a mistake and that he was wanted all along. The hope that he was wanted was what urged him to sleep.

* * *

**Alright, so, this has sat in my documents folder for about two years now. I finally decided 'What they heck! Might as well post it!'. So here it is. The plot is not unique - there are many fics out there about Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan meeting under different circumstances - but I do hope that my attempt holds interesting twists. So, is it worth even continuing to post more? Let me know. **

**-Cupcake**


	2. The Mission and a Meeting

**The Mission and a Meeting. **

The next morning Qui-Gon rose with the sun. He hadn't slept well. In fact, the last time he had slept well was four years earlier, before his – former – Padawan had betrayed him. Since then he was constantly plagued by nightmares. So, he woke grudgingly, wishing his body wasn't constantly tired, and rubbed his face to help pull himself from sleep.

He quickly packed up the few things he had pulled from his pack and then re-strapped it to his back. He set off at a walk again. He guessed he was about ten more miles from the city, and knew he could get there in a short time. Qui-Gon took a calming breath, pushed aside his haunting nightmares, and quickly went on his way.

* * *

Upon reaching the city Qui-Gon took his lightsaber from his belt and slipped it into his pack. He walked down side streets, getting a feel for the city. He was surprised at how simple everything looked. For it being the planet's capital he was expecting it be more like Coruscant, in that it was bustling with life and technology. However, he found that many houses and buildings were made of wood, and there were only a few speeders about. He could see that most people seemed to walk from place to place.

As he approached the government district he easily identified the Main Administration building. Certain that that was where Rigel would be he approached it. He was pleased to note that in his brief escapade through the city that no one had seemed to take notice of him, at least not that he saw.

People seemed relaxed around his presence; though he himself felt he stuck out. He was noticeably taller than everyone so far. He cast aside the thought and walked up the steps to the administration building and towards the receptionist.

She, one of the more 'plain' looking Arnians, looked up at him and smiled a bright smile. "Why hello Sir. How may I help you?" She asked, her voice thick in an accent, and Qui-Gon was taken off guard. He had visited many administration buildings, and receptionists were anything but warm and welcoming. Deciding he shouldn't complain about such things he nodded.

"Yes I'm afraid I don't have a meeting with him, but I need to speak to Mr. Lipan." He explained trying to match the accent as best he could, he also flashed a brief smile and closed the distance between the steps. "He is expecting to see me, however, so perhaps if you could call-." He started, but she swiftly shook her head and picked up a comlink.

Qui-Gon listened as she contacted the man and asked him if he was busy. After a brief conversation Qui-Gon was quickly allowed to meet with him. The receptionist turned and pointed to lift. "Just take that right there all the way to the top. After that head right, last door at the end of the hallway." She explained and Qui-Gon nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for your assistance." He spoke, continuing the accent and then stepped away from the desk and going to the lift. He waited patiently and then stepped inside as it arrived. He was a bit unnerved by the kindness of the receptionist, and the willingness to help, but that could just be his paranoia speaking. He had no real idea what this mission was about, and thus had no reason to suspect she might be covering up for something.

He rode up the lift to the top and then stepped out and to the right. He walked briskly and spotted the door at the end. He approached it quickly and then gave a firm knock. After a moment he heard ruckus on the other side and then the door suddenly opened. Rigel stood on the other side and looked up at Qui-Gon. The man smiled and tugged Qui-Gon into the room. "The Jedi, I assume?" He asked with that same accent that the receptionist had.

Qui-Gon straightened his tugged tunic and nodded slowly. "Yes…" He muttered, and Rigel looked relieved.

"Good…I'm glad you were able to get in. I had to turn off the space monitoring program and if I kept it off too long people would notice." He explained and Qui-Gon nodded slowly. Rigel walked back around his desk and sat, motioning for Qui-Gon to do the same. "I appreciate you coming. You must understand it was a difficult choice for me to bring in an outsider." He said, and sighed, a distant look crossing his features. "However I felt I had few alternatives, and this one seemed the most logical." He said and Qui-Gon nodded slowly as he sat.

"I understand that it must be important if you are willing to sacrifice your people's trust." Qui-Gon stated, dropping the accent as he was sure it wasn't necessary with Rigel anyways. "Now, would you care to explain just why you did that?" He asked, and Rigel nodded slowly.

"Well, Mister Jedi-."

"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn." The Master cut off, knowing that if he was going to be working for this man it would be prudent to share his name. Rigel nodded quickly and cleared his throat.

"You see Qui-Gon, there's a company here in Rieslia that I believe is conducting business with people off planet." Rigel began lightly as he pulled out a durasheet and handed it to Qui-Gon. "It's called Tri-Net. It deals in mining Colodine, a semi-precious mineral that has to be mined carefully because it can release toxins. There are several reasons I'm concerned about it, however." Rigel admitted. "The first is that it is illegal to do business with any company off planet. I also have a suspicion that they have shut down the space monitor and had people land on the planet, which is also…ahem…illegal." Rigel said, clearly nervous, for he had done the same exact thing to get Qui-Gon on the planet.

"And the other?" The Jedi asked, letting it slide.

"Well I think they are mining more than they are letting on. We're rather protective of our resources; we have caps on how much can be taken. We haven't been able to find any proof of this but…well it isn't fair to the other companies." He said, shrugging lightly. "I normally wouldn't have done anything, especially this drastic; however, if they allow outsiders onto the planet and are over mining, then they are completely throwing off our balance." Rigel continued with a heavy sigh.

Qui-Gon gave a heavy sigh. "How did you know about the Jedi's existence anyway? I didn't think Arnians knew much about the outside galaxy." He added slowly and Rigel gave a shrug

"We still have records from before we decided to cut off outside contact. Though most people do not know what a Jedi is, those with a decent education have heard of them. Though probably consider you a myth more than anything. I had the resources to know otherwise, thankfully." He explained and Qui-Gon slowly nodded in understanding.

Part of him wanted to suspect this man in some form of foul play, similar to the receptionist. However, he had to remind himself that he was the one who had trust issues. This Prime Minister had done nothing to wrong him, or mislead him. Also, as if that wasn't enough, the Force gave him no warnings. So, however much Qui-Gon didn't want to trust him, he would force himself to.

"I see. By contacting us you make sure the information remains with someone who doesn't care." He said shrugging. _'Makes sense.'_ He thought to himself an Rigel nodded. "What authority are you allowing me to act on?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rigel smiled softly as he leaned back in his chair. "Well obviously I wish for you to be discreet. However, if you land yourself into trouble you may slip my name and hopefully it will help. Make sure, however, that you don't tell them – anyone - that you're from off planet. Just tell them you're from the Northern Province. With your hair and stature they should believe it easily enough." Rigel explained lightly and Qui-Gon gave a final nod.

"Is there anything else I should be aware of?" He asked folding his arms into his robes, and Rigel thought for a moment.

"Well, the president of Tri-Net is named Kilesta Nam, but you should be able to find out anything on the infonet." Rigel explained and Qui-Gon had the suspicion that the infonet was this planets version of the republic's holonet.

"I see. Well then…I'll do what I can. Should I find evidence that they have been dealing with another company off planet you should know that I cannot arrest them. I can simply deliver the information to you. As you are not part of the republic I have no jurisdiction over your citizens." Qui-Gon explained and Rigel nodded.

"But the people who might be from off planet?" He asked and Qui-Gon took his turn to nod.

"Them I can take back with me." He promised and Rigel looked relieved.

"I thank you." He said, opening a drawer from his desk and pulling out a thick satchel and handed it out to Qui-Gon. "Republic credits count for nothing here. There's enough currency there to get you by while you stay." Rigel promised. "There are many nice hotels in the city, I'm afraid I can't put you up myself." He said, but Qui-Gon shook his head in understanding.

"It's fine. This is better, actually." Qui-Gon assured as he took the pouch, feeling many round objects inside. He attached it to his belt and then stood. "I will contact you once I have finished my investigation." Qui-Gon promised and Rigel nodded and stood himself.

"Thank you, again." Rigel stated and shook Qui-Gon's hand. Qui-Gon nodded and then stood, with a bow he turned and left the office and walked down the hallway. He rode down the lift and started out of the government building. As he walked by the receptionist she gave him a very warm smile and a wave.

"Have a good day." She said kindly and Qui-Gon gave her a soft nod. He left the Main Administration building and then back onto the streets of Rieslia. It was a nice afternoon, and he allowed himself a bit longer of a walk before searching out a hotel to stay at. The capital city was large, and by the time sunset was falling he had managed to see about three-quarters of it.

Getting tired of walking every where Qui-Gon retraced his steps to a semi-decent hotel he had seen in the business part of the city. He entered it and slowly walked up to the lady at the front desk. Another overly bright smile greeted him. Qui-Gon slowly nodded and cleared his throat. "I need a room." He explained, making sure to bring back his accent, and she nodded quickly.

"Absolutely." She started and started bringing up some information on a telescreen. "Name, please?" She asked curiously and Qui-Gon, seeing no point in falsifying the information answered.

"Qui-Gon Jinn." He stated and she quickly typed in some information. She then swiped a card and handed it out to him.

"Here you are Mister Jinn. You will be charged on your departure." She informed and then shooed him on as another approached behind him. Qui-Gon nodded and held the keycard in his hand lightly. He looked down at it and saw a room number written on it. _'523.'_ He thought briefly before making his way to the lift and slipping onto it.

He rode up the five floors and then stepped off quickly when it stopped. After locating his room he swiped the key in the slot and heard the accepting click of the lock undoing. He opened the door and stepped into the room with a soft sigh. He lightly shut the door behind him and saw the homey room, and felt how tired he was. He had walked most of the day and he wanted rest. He let his pack fall to the ground and he slowly kicked off his boots and undid his belt.

Yawning he sat on the side of the sleep couch and turned to see a telescreen on the wall. He didn't often find entertainment in watching programs on the screen, and also he didn't have many opportunities at the temple. Still, he turned it on and then laid back on the bed, allowing his body to fall asleep with the screen still on.

* * *

Qui-Gon woke early in the morning, his sleep filled with even more nightmares. He had hoped that he would get used to them, and they would stop haunting him. However, that was not the case. He was given no reprieve from them. They struck every night without fail.

Rubbing his face with his hands his attention turned to the screen that was still playing in the room. He rolled his eyes and shut it off, then stood and stretched. He was surprised to see the sun had already risen quite a ways, for he normally rose at dawn. However, he attributed it to his lack of good sleep and long walk the day before. Unperturbed he slipped into the fresher and bathed.

Afterwards he quickly redressed and decided to go and find out what he could about the Tri-Net Corporation. He grabbed his keycard, 'saber, money and cloak. He slipped the card in his pocket, the 'saber and money on his belt, and then hid them as he threw his cloak over his shoulders and then turned out of the room.

Descending to the main level of the hotel he quickly located some public access consoles. He sat at an available one and quickly, and surprisingly easily, gathered information on Tri-Net, and what he could find on Kilesta Nam, which was rather limited. However, he was able to find out quite a bit about the company. The largest mining corporation on Ne'Arna, Tri-Net brought in more money than the government did.

Tri-Net had many bases all over the planet, though the main offices, and a rather large quarry, were just on the outskirts on the city. _'Of course it had to be on the side I didn't look at.'_ Qui-Gon thought to himself sarcastically. He would have liked to have seen it before going to scope out the compound.

Quickly gathering the address Qui-Gon left the console and exited the hotel, setting off at a nice brisk walk towards the Tri-Net main offices. He was forced to walk through the poorer district of the city, where he tried to avoid the last day, simply because it saddened him. Even _his _hardened heart held compassion for these pathetic life forms.

Passing through quickly Qui-Gon was able to finally arrive at the Tri-Net building. As he approached, however, he saw it was much more than that. A system of buildings interwove and made a wall around what he could only assume to be the quarry they mined in the city. Over the quarry was a large dome, and the Jedi knew it had to do with the toxins in the resources. Qui-Gon frowned with interest, seeing that it was much more massive than he originally had thought. That would make finding the information he needed harder to get.

His eyes expertly darting around Qui-Gon spotted the main entrance. He watched people enter, and reached out with the force to see what was on the other side of the door. He briefly closed his eyes and spotted a security check just on the other side. With his 'saber and without clearance he was surely never to get by. He frowned once more. That meant he would have to find another way inside.

Casually Qui-Gon walked around the complex. He spotted drainage pipes, windows, and vents that all might be helpful in getting in. He figured it would be best to wait until nightfall for any real action, however. Trying to break in at this time of the day would be plain idiotic, and the Jedi Master was anything but. Qui-Gon made it all the way around the Tri-Net system and then wrapped back towards the entrance.

He walked about a block away and then leaned back against a building corner as he continued looking at the entrance. He gently rubbed his beard and sighed, wondering which way he should try to break in. He turned and watched a mother and her two children quickly walking towards the building. "Hurry now." The woman said. "We'll be late for the tour." She explained and Qui-Gon smirked triumphantly. That was how he would see the inside.

He continued on after them, but frowned when he heard the woman continue. "How nice is it that they're letting families in to see the facilities." She spoke happily to her oldest son, who nodded with excitement.

Qui-Gon withheld a groan and stopped walking. He needed a family. Slipping back towards the slums Qui-Gon wondered how to get past this new obstacle. He couldn't just approach the woman and ask to tag along, and trying to use coercion on the guards inside might be effective, but how many would he have to use the Force on and how much attention would that draw to himself? Shaking his head he pondered how detrimental it would be to break into the corporation without the tour inside, after all, how was he supposed to find people willing to pretend to be his family?

He made his way back through several slums and came to a small market, though it was only several shacks lined up with a few fruits and vegetables. He started walking through when suddenly he spotted a boy running from an alley. He could tell the boy wasn't watching where he was going, and he tried side stepping him, but the child darted and ran right into him.

Qui-Gon gripped him lightly to steady him before he fell and then looked down with a smile. "Are you alright, Young One?" He asked, making sure to keep his accent up. The boy looked up at him, eyes big.

"Yeah." The boy muttered as he took a slight step back. Qui-Gon looked him over and frowned in compassion. The boy had rusty brown hair and hazy blue eyes, he was only eight, was covered in dirt, and had no shoes. His clothes were tattered and he looked a bit too thin. "'M sorry." He muttered, his accent thicker than any Qui-Gon had met. The boy absently rubbed his nose and took a few more steps back. "See ya, Mister." He muttered and then turned and quickly started walking away.

Qui-Gon suddenly felt a warning in the Force and he shot his attention down to his belt. He padded his side and frowned. "Great…" He muttered and his attention shot back to the kid who was now in an open sprint. "Hey!" He shouted and took pursuit. With his much longer legs he was able to catch up quickly, however, when he reached out to grab the boy's tunic the kid ducked and skillfully skidded beneath a cart and down an alley. Qui-Gon stopped and spun, twisting around the cart and chased after him.

Qui-Gon emerged from the alley and twisted to his left to see the boy ducking down yet another. He followed, once again gaining ground as the child's short legs prevented him from getting ahead. However, once again, as soon as Qui-Gon got close the boy ducked just out of his reach. This was getting annoying.

As the chase continued Qui-Gon was forced to climb up to a rooftop, duck through terribly small shafts, and jump over crates. There was one very interesting thing he had learned during this chase, however. And that was that this boy was Force sensitive. Qui-Gon could not only see it in some of the stunts pulled off, but also he could feel it. Strong pulses of the Force were coming from the boy.

Eventually the boy led him into a warehouse. Qui-Gon sprinted into the large open room and looked around, listening intently. He couldn't hear anything, but he could easily reach out and sense him. Qui-Gon's eyes settled towards a large crate. Silently he stalked towards it. He paused lightly, letting his final footsteps be heard. Gently he knocked on it. "Out." He ordered his voice firm and un-amused.

Slowly but surely the lid of the crate lifted and the boy stood, only coming up halfway out of the crate. Qui-Gon grabbed him gently by the arms and boosted him the rest of the way out. He then set him on the ground and held his hand out expectantly. The boy frowned and sighed in defeat. He shoved the bag of money back into Qui-Gon's hand and then turned to leave. Qui-Gon gripped his arm and spun him back once more, however.

Once again Qui-Gon held out his hand and the boy rolled his eyes and grunted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out four of the stones that stood as Ne'Arnian currency. Qui-Gon pocketed them and then held it out once more, this time closer to the boy's mouth. The boy sighed and gently spit out two more. Satisfied Qui-Gon went to pocket them as the boy walked away when suddenly the Force whispered a strange idea.

"Wait." He said once more and gripped the child's arm once more. He held out the two stones and gave a bit of a smile. "Do you want to earn these?" He asked lightly and the boy hesitated a moment and then shrugged.

"Sure." He said, apprehensive that this was going to be a trap. Qui-Gon nodded and slipped them back into his pocket.

"You know Tri-Net?" Qui-Gon asked and the boy slowly nodded. "I need to go in for the family tours."

"Well why don't you go with your family?" The boy asked, giving Qui-Gon a long look.

"I don't have a family." Qui-Gon answered simply enough, though felt an unexpected sting to his heart. He had had a son, or what he had considered a son. Once. However, that boy was long gone now, lost in a place Qui-Gon could not venture to pull him back.

The boy nodded slowly. "So I go walk around that boring building all day and you give me those two Freeds?" He asked, making sure he understood it correctly. He was looking up at Qui-Gon with apprehension still, clearly distrusting. The Jedi nodded firmly.

"You stick around with me till the end of the day; I'll give you these and buy your dinner." Qui-Gon promised, knowing he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let the kid go without a meal. The boy looked at him, and Qui-Gon sensed him reaching out with the Force. Though Qui-Gon wasn't sure if the boy knew he was doing so, Qui-Gon could tell he was using the Force to see if he could be trusted. Qui-Gon seemed to pass the test and the child nodded slowly.

"Alright. Fine." He said softly as he gave his tiny shoulders a shrug.

Qui-Gon was a bit relieved. He didn't like having to drag this kid around him all day; however, it was necessary at the moment. Besides, at the end of the day he could give the kid money for food and leave him on his own once more. "Thank you." Qui-Gon said, handing the two Freeds to the child. "So what is your name, Kid?" He asked, not truly caring, but he needed to know if he were to pretend this boy was his son.

"Uh…Benjamin." The boy muttered and cleared his throat. "Ben Kenobi." He said and looked up at Qui-Gon. "What's your name?" He asked his forehead knitting in a rather adorable way. It did nothing to the cold man.

"Qui-Gon Jinn." The Jedi answered and then put his hand on Ben's shoulder and walked him out of the warehouse. "We should hurry, I suspect that we'll be late." He muttered, wishing Ben hadn't led him on a big chase, still it had already happened and he couldn't change the past. He led Ben out of the warehouse and let his hand drop back to his side. "And I have to make a quick stop." He muttered, and Ben flashed him a confused look, but said nothing.

Ben followed dutifully, desiring to earn each of the Freeds he had been given. Qui-Gon quickly took them to a vender selling shoes. Getting the hint at what was happening Ben smiled brightly and pointed to a pair his size. Qui-Gon quickly paid for them and tossed them to Ben who slipped them on happily. Qui-Gon then snatched his hand and quickly dragged him back to the Tri-Net building.

"So, Mister Qui-Gon-I mean, uhh…Dad." He said, clearing his throat again as he shook his head. "Why do you have to get into the Tri-Net building so bad?" He asked curiously and Qui-Gon frowned and shook his head.

"I'm not paying you to ask questions." Qui-Gon said firmly, and Ben sighed, and getting the hint, he silenced. So this would be a quiet day. Ben wasn't completely opposed, at least he didn't have to be alone. The two approached the Tri-Net building and slipped inside, quickly joining a tour and Qui-Gon heightened his senses and began plotting out the entire interior as they went around it.

* * *

**So what do you think of the second chapter? Still enjoying it? Sorry it took me almost a week to update. In hindsight, I should have waited until after my finals were over to start posting this. But anyways, thank you to those who reviewed last time. Please do so again. It's the only reward I get for this. ;-)**


	3. Encounters of the Worst Kind

**Encounters of the Worst Kind.**

The tour had been rather helpful in Qui-Gon's opinion. Luckily Ben had remained quiet and simply walked along next to him. The tour had been thorough, Qui-Gon listened as the guide showed them around the quarry, and through the buildings. He was shown the administration building, and from the inside he was able to predict the best way in at night. He spotted the cameras, and looked to see where the guards were posted.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not without the boy's help he wouldn't have been able to get the insight he now had. He _really_ didn't like admitting it. So he wouldn't say anything. He had paid the boy; he didn't need to be thanked. So as the two left the compound he handed the boy one final Freed. "Here is for dinner." Qui-Gon muttered and didn't look back as the boy stood and looked at the money in his hand as Qui-Gon continued walking.

"You're going to break in, aren't you?" Ben asked suddenly, causing Qui-Gon to stiffen and turn around swiftly.

"Hush." He ordered and Ben smirked triumphantly.

"You _are!_" Ben said loudly, pointing at him accusingly. "You're-." He as going to continue until Qui-Gon quickly wrapped a hand over his mouth.

"Should I take my money back?" Qui-Gon asked and Ben lowered his hand and shook his head. "Then hush." He said, frowning at Ben intently. Ben rolled his eyes and backed away from him. Qui-Gon gave him a dismissive wave.

"Are you sure you don't want to have dinner _with_ me?" Ben asked suddenly, and Qui-Gon paused once more and turned to look back at him. He almost felt compassion for the young child. Ben was looking down at the ground, nervous about having asked. Qui-Gon was about to reconsider, however, his last apprentice flashed into his head and his heart grew several more shields.

"No." Was all he said and shook his head sternly. Ben nodded slowly and then gave a wave with his tiny hand. He turned down an alley and Qui-Gon watched him go. Distantly he thought about the boy's Force abilities and wondered if he should help strengthen it for him, but then decided against it. Sighing deeply he turned away from the alley and then back towards his hotel.

He slipped in and drew his keycard from his pocket as he rode the lift up to his room. He thought about his break-in into Tri-Net that night and figured he would rest and eat until then. He entered his room, ordered room service, and silently ate alone, his mind purposefully avoiding any thoughts about Ben.

* * *

Ben frowned dejectedly as he thought about what to buy for food that night. It would be the first time in weeks that he didn't steal something for dinner. He didn't enjoy stealing, in fact, he felt guilty about every time he did it. However, he had to eat. Luckily for him he was also very good at stealing. And it wasn't just the years of practice. He didn't know what it was, however, he just always seemed lucky. And not only in stealing. In every aspect of his life, luck seemed to follow him. Sometimes he could swear he could almost feel luck tingling around him.

Passing by a bakery Ben stopped and inhaled the smell of the bread. A smile hit his lips and he stepped over to it, gazing in the window longingly. Quickly making up his mind Ben stepped into the store. He slowly walked along the display and his eyes spotted a large berry muffin. With a watering mouth he grabbed the attention of the baker and silently pointed to it.

The baker grabbed it and placed it in a small bag and handed it to Ben, who produced a Freed and handed it over dutifully. The baker smiled and waved Ben goodbye. Happily the boy darted from the bakery and then started walking back to his 'home'. He walked lightly, thinking about the man who would be breaking into Tri-Net that night. It was nice to meet him. Most people didn't pay attention to him. He thought the man had been gruff and distant, however, he had still given him money and bought him shoes.

Happily thinking about the covers on his feet he wiggled his toes in the shoes. He lightly swung the bag as he worked deeper into the slums of the city. He eventually came to a stop and grabbed a metal slate leaning on the side of a decrepit looking building. It revealed a small hole and he easily slipped into it, carefully bringing his bundle with him. He then turned and slid the slate back in front of the hole.

Shuffling backwards he instinctively reached out and activated a glowlamp, illuminating a small hovel. He was in an office of an abandoned building, and the door was boarded up, making his the only entrance. In the office he had two blankets, one to keep him from directly sleeping on the floor and the other to provide warmth, and a pillow. He also had what personal possessions he owned, which were few, and dirty. The office was small, but plenty big enough for him.

He gently sat on his two blankets, keeping his shoes on because of how excited he was to have something new. He reached into his pocket and then pulled out the remaining Freeds and gently put them in an empty can. They clinked as they fell and then he pulled out his muffin and put it in his lap.

Smiling contentedly he smelled it and took a large greedy bite. His eyes closed in pleasure and he lay back on the bed. It was so nice to have something so good and fresh for dinner. He chewed carefully, savoring each exquisite bite, and then swallowed. Letting out a loud, satisfactory moan he quickly sat up and took up another large bite. "Mister Qui-Gon…You're amazing…" He muttered a thank you to the man, knowing that the man couldn't hear him, of course, but wanting to say it none-the-less.

After that his mind remained on the interesting man he had met that day. He had seen something strange on Qui-Gon's hip. He didn't know what it was, but it was definitely intriguing. As he ate he wondered how that man's infiltration would go. He hoped it would go well. Qui-Gon had been nice.

He hadn't met any one quite like the man before. Though he was clearly distant, and more cold than most people could stand, Ben had seen something in his eyes. Something that intrigued him. Maybe it was the way the man had said he also didn't have a family. Learning that someone who was clearly strong and confident was in a similar situation as him – that situation being lonely – had helped him realize that there may be hope for him yet. Maybe he could be like that man some day. Confident enough to break into the most secure place on all of Ne'Arna.

* * *

The time came when Qui-Gon knew he needed to go and infiltrate Tri-Net. He stood from the sleep couch and collected his things. Dawning his cloak he raised the hood up to cover his face and silently slipped out of his hotel room. He left the hotel and walked directly to Tri-Net. As he passed the slums his mind briefly flickered to Ben, then he felt angry. The stupid little boy was distracting him from his mission. That was exactly why he didn't want a partner, no matter how brief or how little they worked together.

He paused when the Tri-Net compound came into view and took a calming breath and centered himself in the force. Mustering all of his stealth, and recollecting everything he had learned about the inside earlier that day, he approached and began his work.

-Early the next morning-

"What happened?!" A harsh female voice demanded.

"Someone broke in. Don't worry. I've got it handled." A calmer, male voice spoke.

"How did someone break in?" She asked, pacing around a console to stand next to the robed man. She was thin, and curvy. In her late thirties, and already had wrinkles. She still held the grace of all Arnians, however, she had clearly worked hard in her so far short life.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." The man answered, sarcasm clearly in his voice. "Don't worry Kilesta. I won't let your secret get out." He said with light laugh. Kilesta frowned and looked up at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your secret too. _You're _the one who isn't supposed to be here." She pointed out as she looked at the console he was manipulating.

The man shrugged. "So I get found out and leave. You get found out and lose everything." He said smirking triumphantly. Kilesta rolled her eyes and looked at the console.

"Just - how did they get in?" She asked and the man shrugged.

"Don't know yet. The cameras didn't pick up his entrance. But look at the way he moves." The man said as he pointed to the figure on the capture. "He knows where he's going. He's been in here before." The man said surely with a slight nod. "There were tours in here today. He was probably in one of those." He said and she gave him a long look.

"There were thousands of families that came through here today. How are we supposed to pick him out? We haven't even seen his-." She paused, about to say that they hadn't seen the intruder's face, when the man's hood fell on the capture. Her companion tensed and his eyes widened. She looked up at him and then back at the screen. "What?" She asked slowly and her companion leaned in closer, pausing the capture. He was silent and Kilesta frowned. "What?" She demanded to know again.

"I know this man." He spoke lowly, a broader smirk coming across his face. Things just started getting very interesting.

"You do? You can find him then?" She asked hopefully, but the man shook his head.

"No. He'd have covered his tracks too well. However, the tours were just for family, right?" He asked and Kilesta nodded slowly. "Well we'll just search for who ever his companion was." He said lightly. "Where are the recordings?" He asked and Kilesta quickly brought up some other files.

"His family?" Kilesta asked as her companion began speeding through the recordings of the lobby for the tours. "Wouldn't he have protected them?" She asked and the man shook his head.

"He doesn't have a family. Whoever he brought with him, it was someone from the city. Probably someone he paid, meaning that they have no reason to protect him." The man explained as he stopped the recording and smiled triumphantly. "There."

Kilesta looked impressed. "That was fast…how did you do that?" She asked, and the man just smirked broader.

"That boy. That's the one he brought with him." The man said, pointing to Ben who was innocently looking around the lobby as he stood next to Qui-Gon.

"I've seen him!" Kilesta said in shock. "That boy! He's an urchin, he lives on the streets." She easily recognized Ben from just two nights earlier when the boy had stolen her dessert.

The man scoffed. "I'm not surprised. Our spy has a penchant for pathetic life forms…" The man muttered and backed away from the console. "I'll find the boy." He said, turning so the light from the console lit up the side of his face, revealing a scar; an incomplete circle.

"Bring him in to see me. That brat stole from me. I'm sure he would have tried to take more if he had the chance. I'm going to make him pay." She vowed determinedly. The man didn't seem to be paying much attention to her rambling.

"Don't forget…you have a spy problem." He lectured slowly. Sometimes he was forced into business with the oddest of people. "If I know one thing about that man who broke in, it's that he won't want an innocent life to suffer because of him. We can easily use that against him. I'll get the boy, and we'll use him to bring out the spy. After that, do whatever you want with him." He muttered, waving his hand dismissively. "If he's an urchin as you say, no one will miss him." He finished, looking at the capture and memorizing the features of the small child.

"I know I know." Kilesta said, her voice ringing with annoyance. "I'm not stupid you know." She muttered coldly and the man smirked.

'_Could have fooled me.'_ He thought to himself and then turned off the console and started from the room.

"Where are you going?" She asked and he answered as he continued out.

"That kid is probably waking up around now. He's going to be hungry. He'll be out looking for something to steal again so now would be the best time to look for him." He informed as the door hissed open and he walked out. "After all…" He continued in a quiet tone so Kilesta wouldn't hear him. "I wouldn't want to keep my old Master waiting any longer." He finished, an anxious smile dancing on his lips dangerously. Oh yes, this did just get a lot more interesting.

* * *

For the first time in a long time Ben woke up without intense hunger pains. His muffin from the night before had done much to satiate his appetite. He had even saved some for breakfast. Deciding he was sick of eating in his small office/home he slipped out from behind the crate and innocently began walking as he munched on the remnants of the muffin.

He noted how much nicer it felt to walk with shoes on his feet, and he instantly started thinking about Qui-Gon again. The man who was responsible for his comfort. He hoped the man accomplished what it was he wanted at Tri-Net. He didn't know what it was, and assumed it had something to do with breaking in and stealing something. He didn't care that Qui-Gon would be stealing from Tri-Net. He stole every day, and he had no loyalty to the company.

He walked away from the slums and towards a park he frequented. There were plastic jungle gyms, swings, and almost always giggling children. Not that Ben played with any of them. In fact, he felt he stuck out. They all had parents watching from the sides, and clean clothes. He had neither of those things. Still, he enjoyed sitting and lightly kicking on the swing.

As he approached the park he spotted it empty, as most children were in school at this time. He smiled, glad he wouldn't have to be reminded of how lonely he felt, and plopped himself down on one of the swings. His feet barely reached the ground and he kicked himself into a very soft swing as he thought. The swing's metal hinges creaked as he swung and he leaned against the metal chain.

Ben suddenly leaned back and let himself hang from the swing, holding on to the chain to prevent himself from falling. He looked up at the sky and sighed. It was an overcast day. Odd for Rieslia, however, they happened every once in a while. They always dampened his mood.

Ben continued hanging for a while until he felt an odd feeling building in his chest. It was the same feeling he got when something bad was about to happen. He sat up quickly and looked around, frowning when he spotted a dark robed figure approaching the park. He looked at him intently, at first thinking it might be Qui-Gon, however, his instincts told him otherwise. When he had been around Qui-Gon he only had feelings of safety. This figure made his senses go wild. They told him to run, as fast as he could. So why couldn't he work up the courage to bolt?

The dark robed figure approached and Ben remained bolted on the swing, though was now sitting up rigidly. The figure approached the swing, grabbed the chains and looked down at Ben intently. "Having fun?" The man asked, his voice sending chills down Ben's back.

Ben remained silent and looked down at his lap, hoping that the man would go away, but his chin was gripping firmly and he was forced to look back up at him. "What do you want?" Ben suddenly asked with a shaking voice. He was trying to see the man's face, however, his cloak and the overcast prevented him from seeing it.

"Just to talk." The man said, lightly, pulling off his hood so finally Ben could see his face. Ben's eyes immediately locked onto the scar, but then drifted back to his eyes. "What's your name?" He asked curiously, and Ben remained silent. His eyes tightened to show his displeasure and he tightened his grip on Ben's chin and brought his face closer. "Name." He repeated intensely.

Ben felt fear coursing through him. Something was telling him if he didn't please this man he would surely suffer for it. "B-Ben…" He muttered softly, his eyes drifting away from the man's and down towards his chin.

"Good Ben. My name is Xanatos." Xanatos said as he let go of Ben's chin. "Are you happy?" Xanatos asked, causing Ben's forehead to knit in confusion. The child hadn't been expecting him to ask that.

"I-I'm happy." Ben answered shakily. '_I'd be much happier if you left.'_ Ben thought to himself, still wishing he could urge his muscles to move.

"I want to make you happy, Ben. You know…I can give you so much. Money, a real place to live, anything you want." Xanatos said, standing but keeping a firm hold on the chains. "Would you like that? To have a warm bed, and a fresh meal every day?" He asked, and Ben nodded honestly. "But to do that…you have to give me something in return." He said and Ben tensed, and Xanatos smirked as he watched him shiver.

"What?" Ben asked, tensing his muscles as he started thinking of an escape plan.

"I think you may know something to help me Ben. You met a man the other day. A Qui-Gon Jinn." Xanatos started, and Ben was shocked.

'_He knows Qui-Gon? If they're friends why do I feel like he's so evil?'_ Ben thought to himself. Ben remained quiet. He didn't want to get Qui-Gon in trouble with any one. Even if he had been distant, he had still been kind.

Realizing that Ben wasn't going to say anything Xanatos leaned closer to him once more. "You did, didn't you? You went on a tour with him through Tri-Net. Did you know that he broke in later last night?" Xanatos asked intently and Ben shook his head. "You're lying." Xanatos accusing, viciously slapping him. Ben's eyes widened in shock and he fell back onto the sand beneath the swing.

Ben gasped and looked up at him, shocked that he could have lashed out so quickly. Xanatos reached a hand down to grab him and Ben tried scrambling away, but he wasn't fast enough. "Where is he?" Xanatos asked and as he lifted Ben up by the scruff of his tunic and held him up close to his face.

"I don't know." Ben answered quickly, and earned himself a rough shake.

"Don't lie to me!" Xanatos shouted, and suddenly Ben was wishing the park hadn't been so empty.

"I don't! I promise! He just paid me to follow him around and then he left!" Ben shouted back, struggling to get out of Xanatos' hold. However, the small eight-year-old was nothing compared to the former Jedi.

"Well then, unfortunately for you Ben, our business isn't quite finished." Xanatos muttered, latching an arm around Ben and holding him close as the boy continued to struggle.

"No! Let me go!" Ben demanded, hitting and kicking Xanatos as hard as he could, however, it did nothing. Xanatos started walking away from the park when suddenly something caught him off guard. He could feel the small boy in his arms drawing on the Force. Powerfully. He only had time to look down in shock before Ben sent a great Force push between them.

Ben fell onto the ground and scrambled up quickly. He was running as quickly as he could, distressed, but Xanatos swiftly caught him again. "So you have a few tricks up your sleeve. Perhaps there are more uses for you than I thought." Xanatos muttered coldly in Ben's ear, and grabbed his lightsaber and hit the back of Ben's head, instantly knocking him out. He could have easily used a sleep suggestion, but the brief violence helped vent his anger.

Ben went limp in his arms and Xanatos scooped him back up easily. "Come on Bennie." Xanatos muttered coldly. "Let's go see if we can find that old Master of mine." He finished.

* * *

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. The Force was screaming at Qui-Gon, telling him he had to go somewhere. He had been sitting in his room going over the information he had taken from Tri-Net. So far he hadn't found anything helpful.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, trying to find out the source of this warning. He didn't feel that he himself was in immediate danger, and yet, the feeling was making his heart clench. He stood quickly and put the datapad down on the bed. He had to act quickly, whatever this warning was it wasn't going away. The Force had always led him in his life. He wouldn't ignore it now.

He quickly collected his things and nearly ran from the room. He then entered the streets while the Force was telling him to go towards the slums, so Qui-Gon turned and followed to where It led.

He walked swiftly, unsure of where his destination was, and yet determined to reach it. Suddenly he received a strong warning and he came to a halt. As he did he saw a figure walk out from an alley just ten paces in front of him. Qui-Gon tensed as he saw a painfully familiar small figure in the man's arms. "Ben…" He whispered, seeing that the boy was unconscious.

Then it hit him. The familiarity. _'Force no. Not him. Please not him.'_ Qui-Gon though to himself as Xanatos' hood fell and Qui-Gon locked eyes with him. Qui-Gon used every ounce of his extensive training to show no reaction as Xanatos walked up to him, smirk proudly displayed on his face. "Hello Master. Imagine seeing you here." Xanatos said, his voice ringing for he knew how uncomfortable he was making his former Master.

"Don't call me that." Qui-Gon said firmly. "I am not your Master." He finished, trying with all of his might trying not to let painful memories rise and jeopardize this situation.

"Oh that's right. You have a _new_ favorite now, don't you? Little Ben." Xanatos said and looked down at the boy hanging limp in his arms. "Do you want him back?" He asked, holding Ben out to Qui-Gon who didn't move. "Go on. Take him." Xanatos urged, but Qui-Gon wouldn't be goaded. "No?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and then shrugged and pulled Ben back closer to him. "Well I guess maybe you don't have any favorites now, do you?" He asked and shook his head sadly and began walking away.

"You aren't getting off this planet as a free man, Xanatos." Qui-Gon threatened, placing his hand on his lightsaber.

"Oh and I suppose you are going to stop me are you?" Xanatos asked, not stopping.

"If I must." Qui-Gon nodded firmly, and this time Xanatos did pause, and cast a glance back to the Jedi Master.

"You come after me…I kill him. And can you really have _that_ on your conscious? What with it loaded up with so many failures as it is." Xanatos muttered smirking triumphantly as Qui-Gon lowered his hand back to his side. "Amazing to find such a powerful Force sensitive on this xenophobic planet isn't it?" Xanatos asked, tightening his hold on Ben. "So don't worry. I'll be a good master. Supportive. Caring. Everything you weren't." He muttered and kept walking. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder that jerked him back, however.

"Give him back to me now." Qui-Gon said darkly and Xanatos jerked back from his hold.

"Or what? What will you even do with him? Take him back to the temple? Take him as your Padawan? Face it. You don't care about him. You just can't stand to have a bit of blood on your hands." Xanatos took a few more steps back and Ben gave a groan as he started coming to. "We aren't finished, _Master._" Xanatos said, and then left without another word.

Qui-Gon watched him go and mentally berated himself. That encounter could have gone better. However, this was the first time he had seen Xanatos since what happened, and this was literally the last place he expected to see him. Xanatos was right, however. They weren't finished. Not if he had anything to say about it. And next time they met he would make Xanatos pay for _everything_ he's done.


	4. Symptoms Include

**Symptoms Include…**

"Qui-Gon Jinn! You're back sooner than I expected." Rigel spoke in surprise as he welcomed Qui-Gon back into his office. Qui-Gon nodded and walked back to Rigel's desk and watched the Prime Minister as he walked around the desk and sat. Qui-Gon placed his hands on the edge of the desk and leaned forward, still slightly shaken from his encounter with Xanatos just an hour before.

"I'm surprised as well. But someone revealed themselves to me and there is little more need for investigation." Qui-Gon informed. Though he had to admit, he didn't know exactly _what_ Xanatos was doing on the planet, he just knew it couldn't be good.

"So they have been conducting business with someone off planet?" Rigel asked, looking hopeful, and Qui-Gon nodded surely. He then produced the datapad he had gone back to his hotel for and handed it over to Rigel.

"These are all the files I could download from the Tri-Net system. All the evidence you could want against Kilesta would be in there. I'll take care of the man from off planet…" He finished in a darker tone, his mood turning somber as his mind wandered back to Xanatos, and the captive he now had. He didn't want to feel guilty about it, however, Ben was involved because of him, so there was little he could do to assuage his guilty heart.

"I thank you…" Rigel said as he took the datapad and lightly set it on the desk. He could tell something was bothering Qui-Gon, but he didn't speak of it. The man was a Jedi, if even half of the myths of them were true than he was surely able to handle anything. "Whenever you have him in custody contact me and I'll shut down the space monitoring system." Rigel promised and Qui-Gon nodded once more.

Something Xanatos had said suddenly came back into mind as he thought about rescuing Ben. Perhaps he _should_ take Ben back to the temple. He had no real life for him here anyways. No ties that would cause him problems with his older age. And he was strong in the Force. Though Qui-Gon wouldn't think about taking him as an apprentice, taking him to the Temple was surely a possibility.

"Mister Jinn?" Rigel asked slowly. Qui-Gon's focus snapped back to him.

"I will." He promised and then stood straight once more. "Thank you. I know the man Tri-Net is doing business with. Wait until I have him in custody until you act against Kilesta. I'll contact you as soon as it's done, and…I suppose that will be the end of my use to you." Qui-Gon said with a hint of a smile. It was nice, though, to have a politician who wasn't completely corrupt. He wished Rigel could be active in the Senate, and not represent a planet that cut itself off.

"You've been more helpful than I think you know." Rigel spoke honestly as he rose and went to shake Qui-Gon's hank once more. Qui-Gon gripped his hand firmly and nodded.

"Well I'm glad." He said, anxious to leave and go after Xanatos and Ben before his former apprentice did something to the boy. "I'll need your comm. frequency." He informed and Rigel swiftly gave it to him. Qui-Gon memorized it and nodded. "I must hurry. I'll contact you when it's time." He informed and then swiftly left the office.

Rigel nodded and gave a wave. "Thank you again, Qui-Gon." He said and Qui-Gon gave a simple bow before ducking out of the office and swiftly making his way to the lift so he could go confront Xanatos. Hopefully for the last time.

He reached out with the Force, hoping for a good lock on Xanatos' location. He felt nothing from his former Padawan. A new presence _was_ in his mind, however. Distantly calling out, not to him, but to anyone. This connection was something he couldn't ignore, and he knew its source. However much he didn't want to admit he and Ben had a connection, he would deal with that later and use it to his advantage.

He rode down the lift and closed his eyes, trying to identify Ben's location. The boy was radiating fear, making it easy for Qui-Gon to get a sense of where he was. He was not at all surprised to find out it was in the direction of Tri-Net. When the lift came to a stop Qui-Gon flashed his eyes open and quickly strode out of the lift and left the building. He felt Ben's panic begin to build, and was almost over whelmed by the intensity that he felt it at. The boy was desperately fearful of something, that was for sure, and Qui-Gon, not completely heartless, wanted to help make the boy feel at ease.

He sent waves of comfort through this bond that he didn't want. He knew transmitting over it would only make it stronger. Still, the boy was innocent in all this. He walked purposefully towards Tri-Net, knowing it was the middle of the day and probably full of security. However, waiting could be detrimental.

* * *

"Let me go!" Ben shouted, squirming against Xanatos' hold. "Where are you taking me?!" Ben demanded to know as they walked through darkened tunnels. Ben's voice echoed in the tunnels.

"Shut up!" Xanatos shouted back at him as he continued dragging Ben along. The boy was kicking and trying to put up a fight, however, Xanatos had too firm a hold on his arms as he pulled him along.

"No!" Ben shouted in defiance. "I'll never shut up!" He screamed as loudly as he could. "And I won't stop fighting!" He declared stubbornly as he continued kicking his feet around.

Xanatos suddenly stopped and spun Ben around so he was pinned against a wall. He knelt down and viciously slapped Ben on each side of his face. Ben whimpered and looked at him fearfully, quieting down. "Don't think I won't kill you. Right now you have a purpose in luring Qui-Gon here. When that purpose is up…well we'll just have to see won't we? Do you understand me?" He asked, glowering down at the boy. Ben didn't move, or speak, which caused Xanatos to grip his arms painfully and shake him so violently his head hit the wall several times. "Do you understand me?!" He shouted again and Ben quickly nodded. "Good." He murmured darkly.

Xanatos stood once more, and gripped Ben's wrist, jerking him away forcefully. Ben's arm protested and he let out another whimper as he padded after the man as quickly as he could. He fell continually, as Xanatos walked too quickly for him to keep up. Eventually he found the air getting colder, and wetter. _'The quarry! He's taking me down into the quarry…but why?'_ Ben thought to himself as he was suddenly thrown into a lift. He slammed against the opposite wall, bracing himself the best he could.

Xanatos strode in behind him and quickly sent it going down. The fallen Jedi then crossed his arms over his chest and waited patiently as Ben looked up at him in fear. He shut his eyes, wishing that he could just be back in his small office of a home. Then all of this wouldn't be happening. He hated to admit it, however, he was petrified.

Then, the oddest feeling came over him. It was peaceful, and calm. Vaguely he could register that the feeling wasn't his own, however, he had no idea where it could be originating. He didn't mind though. He could tell who ever was sending him these feelings was strong. He briefly wondered if these emotions were coming from Qui-Gon. Though he barely knew the man he seemed very connected to all the events in his life as of late.

The lift came to a stop and Ben watched the doors open to reveal a dimly lit passageway through rock. "Why…are we down here?" Ben asked as Xanatos gripped his arm again and continued dragging him along. Xanatos didn't respond, and Ben knew it wasn't because he wasn't heard. He didn't repeat his question, though suspected it had something to do with the fact that no one would hear him scream down here.

They continued walking through the passageways and Ben looked carefully at where they went. He knew if there was any chance of escaping it would be thwarted if he got lost in these tunnels. Luckily he always had a good sense of direction. Xanatos suddenly threw him into an alcove and walked over to the wall next to Ben. Ben listened to the scrape of metal. He scrambled away but Xanatos gripped him once again and slapped the chain around his ankles.

"You sit here, and stay quiet, and I might be able to find a new purpose for you after I kill the Jedi." Xanatos muttered threateningly. Ben nodded in understanding and sat quietly. Xanatos stood up over him as Ben sat in the corner and then looked towards the lights illuminating the alcove. With a wave of the Force that even Ben felt, though couldn't recognize as the Force, the lights all shattered, leaving them in darkness. Ben pressed himself further against the wall and listened as Xanatos' footsteps echoed further and further away.

"Jedi?" Ben whispered to himself aloud once he was sure Xanatos was far enough away he couldn't be heard. "What's a Jedi?" He asked himself, though the curiosity faded as he looked down at the chains holding his feet. He gripped them tightly and tried pulling, but it did no good as the chains attached to the stone around him too securely.

He sighed and stopped pulling as he leaned back against the stone wall. He blinked several times, hoping his eyes would adjust, however, as time wore on he found that there was literally no light for him to pick out. He was stuck in the dark, and he felt as if it was almost enveloping him, and choking him.

Ben took a deep breath and tried to relax, knowing that it wasn't going to help him to panic. He held his hands close to his chest and drew his knees up as well. He leaned his head forward and rested his forehead on his knees and closed his eyes. "It'll be ok…You get out of everything." He whispered to himself. "This will be no different." He finished with a semi-sure nod to himself. "It'll be ok."

* * *

Surprisingly Qui-Gon found his previous entrance into Tri-Net still available. It wasn't exactly pleasant, but he waited for the right moment, tugged open the cover of the vent, and slipped into the quarry. He continued following Ben's distressed signal, knowing that wherever Ben was, Xanatos was sure to be as well.

He finished shimmying through the vent and kicked open the crate blocking the other side. He didn't care much for the noise it made, as he had no intention of being discreet. He fell to the floor gracefully and quickly followed the signal. It was telling him to go down. Curious, Qui-Gon looked towards a lift.

He looked at it for a moment and then felt a warning in the force. Someone was coming. He darted for it and then slipped in without being seen. Being discreet and getting caught are two different things. He rode down the lift and stopped once he felt a change in Ben's projecting. It was fading.

Unbidden, concern coursed through him and he reached further over that strange connection to try and get a better feel for him. But it was still too faded. That left him with little options then trying to locate Xanatos directly. He boldly stepped off the lift and into the stone passageways of the quarry. He suddenly thought about the toxins, thinking about how much time they took affect, and what they did, if they were in the air.

Suddenly his throat felt rather itchy. He raised his palm up to his neck and rubbed it, knowing it was simply because he was worrying about it. _'Your focus determines your reality, Jinn.'_ He berated himself swiftly and started down the passageway. He wondered why they were so empty. He knew the quarry was large, however, he didn't think that it would be so barren. He wouldn't complain, however, because that only helped him find Ben and Xanatos faster.

* * *

Ben breathed calmly and deeply. He was starting to get accustomed to the darkness. Not that he could see in it, but it wasn't suffocating him anymore. He wondered how long he had been sitting in the alcove and waiting for _something_ to happen. He didn't know what. He hoped Qui-Gon would come help him, for he was certain that Qui-Gon was the only person who would help.

He sat with his legs sticking out in front of him and continued tugging on them occasionally. He wasn't getting any luck, however. That is, until he started getting annoyed. He just wished the stupid chains would fall off! He stood and bent, tugging at them some more, grunting in annoyance as his tugs were useless. "Stupid lock! Stupid chain! Stupid Xanatos! Stupid-Ugh! I never should've taken those Freeds!" He shouted and kicked his feet. Suddenly the sound of chains falling to the ground caught his attention. And his ankle felt suddenly free.

He looked down slowly, not like he could really see. He tugged his leg back from the chains and felt them all fall free. Surprised by this strange turn of events he stood stunned. "How…" He muttered slowly as he shook his head. His rusty brown hair fell into his eyes and he sighed. "Weird." He finished and then looked up swiftly. "Well I'm outta here." He muttered and quickly thrust his hand out to the wall.

He felt along the stone and started out of the alcove. He exited it and looked up and down, trying to find a source of light. He didn't see any, however, and he hoped Xanatos hadn't destroyed all of the lights in the quarry. That would make escape very difficult. Undeterred Ben kept a firm hand on the wall and started trying to retrace himself. It was difficult in the dark, but he was determined to do it. He was determined to escape.

* * *

Qui-Gon felt bad, but he was almost beginning to wish Ben was still terrified. It had made it easy to find his signature, with the boy's distress gone he was practically untraceable. He had no idea where Ben might be trapped in these tunnels.

He continued walking through when a warning from the Force sent him to his knees on instinct. Just above his head a part of the stone wall exploded and dumped debris and dust on him. Jinn coughed and sputtered, shutting his eyes tightly, and quickly rolled away. Well if he didn't have the toxins in his system he knew he did now.

"Oh! Sorry _Master, _didn't see you there." Xanatos' voice rang in an echo in the tunnel. Qui-Gon swiftly pushed himself to his feet and tried brushing himself off.

"Don't call me that." Qui-Gon said firmly, his heart clenched when he heard that solemn word coming from that horrid man's mouth. "I am not your Master." Qui-Gon vowed as his eyes landed on Xanatos once more. "Where's the boy?" Qui-Gon asked intently.

"Oh you want him now? Too late. Sorry. You know how I just hate to disappoint you, Master." Xanatos said with a sad shake of his head. "But I'm afraid you won't be seeing much of Ben any more. Not ever, actually." He finished and Qui-Gon's eyes tightened.

"What did you do to him?" Qui-Gon asked swiftly. "If you hurt him-."

"Oh hush. You don't care about him anyways."

"He's an innocent little boy, Xanatos!" Qui-Gon shouted angrily. How his former student could be so heartless blew his mind. It was…heartbreaking.

"Not completely. From what I hear he has a nasty habit of stealing."

"Only so he can eat…" Qui-Gon grumbled and shook his head. Xanatos was letting him get distracted. "What did you do to him?" Qui-Gon asked again and Xanatos smirked and shrugged.

"Oh nothing. In fact he's safely nestled a few levels below us. He's fine for now. But give it about 30 minutes and I think he'll be suffering from extreme chest pains, vomiting, a fever and not long afterwards a painful death due to suffocation. Something you'll be suffering from as well not too long afterwards." Xanatos explained with a low chuckle. "That is if killing you myself doesn't pan out." He finished as he reached to his belt and grabbed his lightsaber.

Qui-Gon didn't react, instead thought about the fate he and Ben would now share. Not if he had anything to say about it, however. So, no matter how much he wanted to strike Xanatos down and make him pay for all of the pain he caused him, but he couldn't give into that. "I won't fight you." Qui-Gon spoke firmly and took a step back, deciding to go back to the lift and search for Ben on lower levels.

"I'm not going to let you go after him." Xanatos said swiftly, approaching him swiftly as he activated his lightsaber. "All I have to do is slow you down and you'll start to feel the effects yourself." He said proudly, and Qui-Gon gripped his own 'saber, but didn't activate it quite yet.

"And what about you, Xanatos?" He asked, tilting his head. "It'll affect you as well." He pointed out and wasn't surprised when Xanatos scoffed.

"Oh please Master. You honestly think I wouldn't give myself the immunization?" He asked and unknowingly gave Qui-Gon a bit of hope. That meant he and Ben had a chance of getting out of this alive. "Now…let's finish this Master." Xanatos said, pointing his red blade towards the Jedi.

Qui-Gon knew that his time was limited if he wanted to find Ben and him immunization. A fight with Xanatos could possibly postpone it too far. He continued walking back towards the lift, but activated his 'saber and brought it up in a defensive position as Xanatos struck at him.

There was a flurry of blows and Qui-Gon deflected them, still trying to get to the lift, however, Xanatos was trying to direct him away from it. Qui-Gon was surprised at how Xanatos had changed his fighting style so drastically since their last spar. It took him off-guard, but did not give Xanatos the advantage Qui-Gon knew he wanted.

Advance. Parry. Attack. Bind. Parry. Attack.

It became hypnotic, and Qui-Gon slipped into the semi-trance like state he typically entered when fighting. Subconsciously he realized this was taking too long and he was going to have to find another way to end this. Xanatos was at an advantage where he only needed to stall enough for the toxins to affect his system, he could almost already feel them starting to take a hold. His stomach seemed to be flipping as he spun around.

"Feeling a bit sick, Master?" Xanatos taunted. "Just imagine how Little Bennie is feeling." He said nonchalantly as he sent a low swipe towards Qui-Gon's legs. The man jumped up over it and used the force to propel himself up over Xanatos' head. He then made a break for the lift. To his surprise Xanatos didn't pursue him. "You're too late Master!" Xanatos' voice echoed. "The boy will be dead before you find him!" He finished as Qui-Gon pushed open the lift and stood inside. "And you'll follow right after him." He added as the lift door closed separating the two of them.

Qui-Gon panted in the lift and tried refocusing himself. He didn't want to let Xanatos go, but his former Padawan was right when he said his guilt would be unbearable if Ben died. He was the one who got Ben involved in the first place. The boy would still be happily (well maybe not completely happily) living in his home, wherever that was, if it weren't for Qui-Gon's need to use him for his own ends.

He closed his eyes once more and reached out for Ben again. Once again his instincts told him that searching over their connection would strengthen it to a point he didn't want. However, Ben's life hung in the balance. Not to mention his own if he didn't find an immunization for them both in time.

The Force told him to stop the lift, so he did so quickly and stepped out into a level swallowed in darkness. It was no real detriment to him. He quickly accessed the force and quickly saw through the force's all encompassing eyes. Seeing this way allowed him to see a distant light, diminished only because of the gap between them. Qui-Gon was certain this was originating from Ben. Spurred by the boy's brilliance in the force Qui-Gon started traversing the tunnels for him.

* * *

"Ahhh…" Ben muttered and clutched his chest as it flared in pain. He stumbled against the wall, breathing in deeply as he attempted to quell the pain pulsating through his body. He had long since lost his way in the tunnels, and was beginning to think he would never get out. It was obvious that no one was roaming this dark filled tunnel, and he was almost as certain that even if he _did_ find someone, they would most likely chain him up again.

The pain passed for a moment and Ben picked himself back up and continued traveling down the tunnels. What he wouldn't give to be able to see. His hand remained on the stone wall, directing him through the passageways.

Ben started breathing heavily as his body ached. He didn't know how much further he could go, especially as he felt a strong wave of nausea work up and he suddenly threw up what was left of the muffin in his stomach. He groaned when he finished and sighed, feeling his forehead get wet with sweat. Carefully stepping over his latest meal, Ben continued, knowing he had few other choices.

* * *

Qui-Gon could see the light signature getting closer, and he smiled, relieved to know Ben was still moving. He kept his eyes carefully scanning the area around him, looking for any sign that they kept immunizations down in the quarry for emergencies. Luckily with the Force he was able to see the details of his surroundings. He did remember, however, that Ben was untrained, and was wandering these tunnels blind.

He moved faster, feeling a throbbing in his chest begin to grow in intensity. He used the Force to dampen it, knowing he couldn't deal with it at the moment. He drew closer to Ben's light signature and turned down a last tunnel to see an expansive drop deeper underground. He stopped suddenly and then looked over it towards the opposite side of the gap and watched Ben's signature get closer and closer. Looking past the light he could clearly see Ben.

The boy looked horrible, no doubt an affect of the toxins. He was walking slowly, though valiantly attempting to continue onwards. Unfortunately, the tunnel he was walking down opened right into the drop. Ben couldn't see and would walk directly into it. Qui-Gon leaped forward and literally reached out, even though he was too far back to actually catch Ben.

"Stop!" He ordered the boy, his voice echoing loudly in the expansive drop. Ben was too late in reacting to the order and fell forward. A shout joined in Qui-Gon's echo as the man watched in horror as the boy toppled over the edge. His heart stopped for what seemed like an eternity as Ben tumbled over the edge.

'_Wrong! This is wrong!'_ Qui-Gon thought desperately as Ben fell in slow motion. Vaguely he registered that those words weren't his own. It was the Force. Ben couldn't die here. And Qui-Gon wouldn't let him.


	5. Questions

**Questions.**

Ben felt himself falling and was unable to do anything about it. He tumbled forward over the edge, wondering if this was his end. His body hurt, and he was tired, so he thought maybe it would be good to rest. Instincts took over, however, and he spun and latched out to the edge of the tunnel. He screamed out in fear, not having registered that someone else had shouted.

Not until he spoke again.

"Ben!" Qui-Gon yelled again as everything seemed to speed back up to normal. Qui-Gon felt relief fill him as he realized he had caught himself on the edge of the tunnel. "Ben it's me! Qui-Gon!" He informed, certain the child wouldn't recognize his voice. They hadn't exactly spoken much. His eyes stayed on Ben intently as he watched the boy struggle to pull himself back up. Having seen Ben dart through countless obstacles during their chase he knew it was because he was suffering from the toxins.

"Qui-Gon?" The boy asked weakly as he continued struggling to pull himself up. "You found me?" He asked louder and Qui-Gon smiled and nodded a bit.

"I did." He said softly and looked around the expanse, hoping to find a way across to assist the boy. The only solution he found was going down. He peered over the edge of the expanse and estimated the drop to the bottom. He would be able to make it, but getting back up? No…there had to be another way. He looked over the expanse at Ben's dangling body. "Hold on. I'll…get you down." He said shaking his head slowly.

He hoped he had enough energy for what he was planning to do.

"Ben, I need you to let go." He urged and heard the boy scoff.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not letting go!" Ben shouted, turning his head to attempt to look back at Qui-Gon, it didn't accomplish much, however.

"You have to trust me. I won't let you fall." Qui-Gon urged as he started gathering power. He could feel Ben's grip slipping and he would have to be ready.

"Why should I trust _you_?" Ben asked sarcastically. "Ever since I met you bad things have happened." He spoke, though knew that he didn't have much of a choice. He had no strength to pull himself back up. But how would Qui-Gon get him from all the way over there?

"I know. And I'm sorry I've caused you trouble. But you're just going to have to let me help you just this once." Qui-Gon said and Ben shut his eyes tightly and nodded.

"How are you going to catch me?" He asked tentatively and Qui-Gon sighed.

"Trust me." He said again and Ben nodded.

"Ok…1. 2…" Ben hesitated for a moment and tensed. "3…" He whispered and then slipped as much as he decided to let go. He felt himself falling, but for only a second. Suddenly some…_force_ stopped his descent and levitated him over to the other side of the fall. Ben was utterly bewildered. How was this happening? And then, suddenly, he felt himself on solid ground once more. The power that held him dissipated and he stumbled, held securely by a strong hand. "How did you…?" His question faded, unsure of what exactly just happened.

"I'll explain it to you when we have more time. We have larger problems." He said, gently touching Ben's forehead. They were definitely running short on time. The boy's forehead was clammy and hot, meaning the fever had set in. Who knew how much longer it would take for the toxins to kill them. He was surely no expert.

"Can you…see?" Ben asked, unable to do so himself, however, he got the impression that Qui-Gon was having no difficulty. Whatever a Jedi was, they were surely very powerful.

"I'll explain later." Qui-Gon repeated in a tense voice as his chest flared up in pain once more. Aware of the strengthening bond between him and the child he quickly raised up intense shields to spare Ben from feeling his pains, surely the boy had enough of his own to worry about.

Qui-Gon gripped Ben's wrist swiftly and started them at a quick pace. He had to hope that there was someplace in this quarry that held emergency supplies. Though, if all workers were immunized than he suspected there would be no reason to have emergency supplies.

"Mister Qui-Gon, you're walking too fast." Ben muttered in pain as he stumbled after the man. His arm was beginning to throb as well as Qui-Gon dragged him along in a way similar to Xanatos. Qui-Gon paused and looked down at him, though Ben couldn't see. Then, suddenly he was swept up into Qui-Gon's arms and the man shifted him onto his back. Instinctively Ben wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon's neck, careful not to hold too tightly. He also locked his knees into Qui-Gon's side. Once he had secured himself the man let his arms fall back onto his side.

The Jedi started off again quickly and then started retracing his steps to the lift. He felt Ben shivering on his back and coughing weakly. He knew his state wouldn't be much better, luckily he had the Force still putting most of it at bay. Unfortunately he could only keep those defenses up for so long.

He made it back to the lift and opened it up swiftly. Light flooded the hallway from the lift and Ben groaned as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden bright light. Qui-Gon slipped inside and blinked quickly. He started the lift up and let Ben slid from his back slowly. He spun and knelt by him, taking in the boy's gaunt appearance. _'Damn toxins act fast…'_ He thought to himself with a sigh.

"Ben." He said sternly and the boy looked at him with bleary eyes.

"Hard to breathe…" Ben muttered, his small hand pressing on his chest as if that would stimulate his lungs to work better. Qui-Gon frowned and scooped up Ben into his arms once more, this time cradling him close to his chest. "Mister Qui-Gon-." He started but the Jedi shushed him.

"No, Ben. Save your energy. We're not dead yet." Qui-Gon said as the lift stopped and emptied them into a brightly lit tunnel. They were back on the top floor of the quarry. He walked down the tunnel quickly and searched desperately for a way to get them the immunization before it killed Ben, and then him shortly afterwards. He turned down a tunnel, then quickly stopped and spun back when he saw a group of workers.

He then paused. What was scaring him from seeing some workers? Surely Xanatos didn't have them all under his loyalty. Perhaps the toxins were getting to his head. He shook his head briefly and then went back down the tunnel once more. "Help!" He said loudly, grabbing their attention. "He's sick!" Qui-Gon informed as the workers turned and looked in shock.

"How'd you get down here?" A man asked as he approached slowly, and Qui-Gon swiftly shook his head.

"No time. He's dying. He needs-." Qui-Gon insisted and the man cut him off.

"He came down here without being immunized?" He asked shocked and Qui-Gon nodded. The man waved him over and took them up out of the quarry and down several hallways at a quick pace. "What about you? You've been immunized?" He asked and Qui-Gon shook his head. "What possessed you to go down there?" He asked accusingly and Qui-Gon silently motioned to Ben's body.

He didn't want to be silent, but he was sure if he opened his mouth only a moan of pain would escape. His shields were slipping as the toxins in his body took a deeper root. He looked down as similar moans escaped from Ben's frame. The boy was shaking more now and sweat was pouring from him.

The man he was following suddenly led them into a room. He quickly rummaged through some drawers and pulled out two hyposprays. He then pointed to a counter. "Lay him stomach down. It works fastest if you put it at the base of the back of the neck." He informed and Qui-Gon obeyed swiftly. He gently placed Ben on the counter and turned him onto his stomach.

The worker lifted Ben's shaggy hair and placed the hypo just below Ben's neck. There was a soft hiss as the immunization was released and then he quickly grabbed another and stood behind Qui-Gon. The Jedi shakily moved his long hair out of the way as the worker tugged down the top of his tunic and released the hypo into him. The worker set that hypo down and walked back to gently place a hand on Ben's back.

"You came down here after him? How did he get down here?" The man asked slowly, his forehead knitting in concern for the child.

"Trust me, you're better off not knowing." Qui-Gon said as he approached the counter and placed his hand on Ben's forehead once more. He ruffled the child's hair a bit and quickly stopped himself. Was he worried? He wasn't feeling guilt. He was worried. No, this was bad. He stiffened and took two steps away from him. "How long until it takes affect?" He asked, noticing that his symptoms were going away. However, Ben was further along than he was, and had a more fragile body.

"He should be fine in a few minutes." The man assured and Qui-Gon nodded slowly.

"Thank you. I don't think he had much longer." Qui-Gon said honestly, not liking the spike in his heart that popped up when he said that. He barely knew this boy! He didn't care. He didn't care. He didn't care. He just had to keep telling himself that.

Ben suddenly groaned again and tried rolling onto his back, though it would have sent him onto the floor. Qui-Gon quickly reached out and stopped him. "Hey. Slow down." He said and helped rotate the boy into a sitting position. "How do you feel?" He asked and Ben shrugged.

"Been better. Been worse." He answered and Qui-Gon quirked a smirk. He nodded and assisted the boy as he shimmied off the counter.

"I need to get you two out of here. You're not supposed to be here as it is. I mean…for obvious reasons." The worker said and Qui-Gon nodded and looked at Ben.

"You can walk?" He asked and the boy nodded. Qui-Gon gave a curt nod, stood, and followed the man out of the room and out towards the main Tri-Net area. He silently followed, sensing Ben's presence at his side. It felt right, but unnerving. He tightened up his shields even more, determined to break this connection now that Ben was out of trouble.

The worker took them to a side door, swiped a card, and it opened up and he held it for them. "I know your immunized and all now but…it's still dangerous down there. So, no offense, but don't come back." He said with a smile and Qui-Gon nodded and gave a small wave.

"Thank you. You saved our lives." He said and then took a step back. "Have a good day." He said and then bowed. The man returned it and then shut the door. Qui-Gon looked down at Ben who turned and looked up at him. "I suppose you have a lot of questions." He said, and Ben nodded swiftly. Qui-Gon sighed and cocked his head to the street. "Come on." He ordered and Ben followed him obediently.

"Where are we going?" He asked slowly as he walked, or more like scampered, two steps behind Qui-Gon.

"My hotel. I have a few things I need to collect then I have to go." He said, stressing the 'I' in the sentence. "I need you to take a message to the Prime Minister." He informed and Ben nodded slowly, then looked down at the ground.

* * *

"What's a Jedi?" Ben asked as he sat on the bed in Qui-Gon's hotel room and watched the man collect his possessions.

"That's a complicated question." Qui-Gon answered as he unhooked his 'saber from his belt and slipped it into his pack.

"Surely you must have a simple answer." Ben pressed and Qui-Gon sighed and looked at him. "I mean…I'm not stupid." He finished and Qui-Gon nodded slowly.

'_No. You're not. Uneducated. But not stupid.'_ He thought, honestly. There was a difference between the two and he recognized that. He saw potential in Ben, but that would mean taking him back to the Temple, which would mean more time spent in his company.

"A Jedi is a keeper of the peace. We travel from planet to planet and help mediate conflicts." He explained as briefly as he could as he tossed his pack next to Ben and continued putting his things in it.

"But aren't there good Jedi and bad Jedi?" Ben asked as he peeked inside the pack and spotted the 'saber. He gently reached out and picked it up, showing it to Qui-Gon. "Xanatos was bad, but he had one of these too." He explained and Qui-Gon frowned and snatched it away from him, putting it back into the bag.

"Xanatos is not a Jedi." He muttered coldly and Ben furrowed his forehead at Qui-Gon's sudden attitude. "And don't touch that again. It's dangerous." He finished and Ben nodded obediently.

"But if he isn't a Jedi then-."

"You don't understand the complexities of the galaxy, Ben. You've been trapped here on this planet that cuts itself off from the outside thinking that will protect it. There are bad people every where. You can't trust any one." His hurt heart spoke for him and he desperately wished Ben hadn't brought up Xanatos.

"But-."

"Enough. Nothing more about Xanatos or Jedi." Qui-Gon ordered and Ben silenced obediently.

"Fine…" The boy muttered as he crossed his legs on the bed. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't trust people. I mean…You helped me. I can trust you." He pointed out. "And you can trust me." He said surely, not aware of the pain the statement caused Qui-Gon.

"I don't even _know_ you, Ben. What makes you think I can trust you? Because of you Xanatos got away." He accused, though it was a very unfair accusation. He regretted it, and his guilt compounded when he saw the flash of hurt cross Ben's face. He opened his mouth to apologize but the boy slid off the bed.

"Fine. Whatever." He murmured and sighed. "What's this message you need me to give the Prime Minister then?" He asked looking up at Qui-Gon blankly.

"Tell him to lower the planetary defenses tomorrow at noon. Give it an hour and then raise them once again." Qui-Gon said stiffly as he took the pouch of Freeds, took out enough to pay for the room and then shoved it in Ben's hand. "Do that and you can keep these." He said and Ben nodded slowly. He gave Qui-Gon a small wave and started out of the room. Qui-Gon watched him go for a moment before returning to packing his things, but tensed as Ben spun around.

"You know, I _did_ help you. I didn't have to help you get in that stupid tour at Tri-Net. And I could have told them you were going to break in, but I didn't. I kept your secret for you because I thought…you were nice." Ben muttered and sighed heavily. "I thought that if Xanatos could hate you so much than there must be something really good you were trying to do. I thought it might be…good…to be a Jedi like you if you could stop people like him. But if all Jedi are as mean as you then I don't want anything to do with them." He muttered and then jerked the door open and stomped into the hallway. "I'll deliver your stupid message." He informed as the door closed.

Qui-Gon stood in the room and closed his eyes tightly as he ran his hands through his hair. He knew Ben had the potential to be a good Jedi. He was strong in the Force, resourceful thanks to his life on the street, and his heart was in the right place. He had no education, but he was smart, and would surely be able to catch up to others his age. The Force was yelling at him, angry that he was letting Ben walk away. Ben needed to be a Jedi. However much he didn't want to be around the boy, lest he get more attached, he couldn't ignore Its call. He would take him to the temple, that didn't mean he had to train him.

He grabbed his pack and tightened it shut as he spun out of the room and looked down the hallways, spotting Ben waiting for the lift. He approached the boy and watched Ben give him a side long look and then stubbornly cross his arms. Qui-Gon hated apologizing, but he had been rather mean. "I'm sorry." He stated firmly as the lift opened. Ben walked in first and Qui-Gon followed.

"Oh yeah?" Ben asked sarcastically. Qui-Gon nodded.

"I'm sorry. I am mean. But not all Jedi are. In fact, most of them are rather nice. I'm kind of an exception." He explained and Ben shrugged a bit as the lift slowly took them to the ground floor of the hotel. "I didn't mean what I said. Xanatos got away because I let him, not because of you." He explained and Ben nodded slowly. "You were very helpful while I was here." Qui-Gon continued as the lift stopped and they walked out. He noted with pleasure that Ben followed him to the reception desk instead of going straight to the door.

Qui-Gon gave back his key and the money then left without another word. "You saw me do some things that must have been strange to you. You are capable of doing those things as well. If you would like…I can take you to where I live and you can learn how to do those things, among many others." He explained and Ben stopped and looked up at him slowly.

"You mean take me to meet the _nice_ Jedi?" He asked, with a bit of a smirk. Qui-Gon caught the good intention of the joke and nodded.

"That is if you want. You are a bit old to begin training, but something tells me they would welcome you with open arms." Qui-Gon informed as he looked down at Ben calmly. "So, I guess you can stay here if you want, use the rest of that money and then resort back to stealing. Or…you can come back with me. Have your own room with a real bed. Three meals a day that you don't have to steal. Get the best education the galaxy can offer, and learn to control a rather unique gift."

Ben's response knocked Qui-Gon off-guard.

"I would be able to go back with you?" Ben asked as he locked eyes with Qui-Gon. The man nodded stiffly though his mind was raging. Apparently the boy wasn't blind to the connection they had either. He clenched his fist and watched the smile appear on the child's face. "Then I'll come." He said and Qui-Gon nodded once more.

"Then come then." Qui-Gon said and started walking once more. "We have a long walk ahead of us. You don't have anything you need to get, do you?" He asked and Ben shook his head.

"I don't own anything." Ben explained and Qui-Gon nodded. "What about the message to the Prime Minister?" He asked and Qui-Gon shrugged.

"I'll take care of it." He answered, having only given Ben the errand to get him away. Now that the exact opposite had happened he intended to keep Ben with him until he got him in front of the council and could leave him in their capable hands. Who knew what would happen if he got his hands on another student. Nothing good. Of that he was sure.

Certain that Ben was following him Qui-Gon set at a steady pace out of the city and back towards where he had left his ship. He pulled out his comlink and contacted the Prime Minister with the message, and then walked in silence, for a time, until he was bombarded with more questions from Ben.

"So where do the Jedi live?"

"In the Temple on Coruscant."

"Where is that?"

"In the center of the Republic."

"What's the Republic?"

"A system of government that employs the Jedi to help maintain peace."

"What's the Temple like?"

"You'll see when we get there. It's kind of hard to express in words."

"Is it really pretty?"

"Indeed."

"Is it big?"

"Well there are thousands of Jedi, so yes. It is rather large."

"That's a lot. How come I've never heard of a Jedi?"

"Your planet doesn't interact with the rest of the galaxy."

"Oh…well that seems silly."

Qui-Gon withheld a chuckle. "Yes. But there are reasons for it."

"Like what? And how'd you get here? And Xanatos? He isn't from here."

"Enough." Qui-Gon said, this time laughing a bit. "You're insatiable, you know that?" He asked and Ben smiled a bit and shrugged. "Look, I know you're curious. But many of your questions will be answered when you arrive and spend some time in the Temple. You must have some patience, a skill you will surely develop in time. It is imperative for a Jedi to have patience. So I must ask you to start learning that now." He said and Ben nodded and remained quiet for a moment.

"You don't like Xanatos do you?" He suddenly asked, his voice soft and deep. Qui-Gon stopped and sighed heavily.

"That is none of your business." He said firmly and started walking once more.

"You don't like talking about him. You get all tense and you feel…different. Did he hurt you?" He asked and Qui-Gon shook his head.

"Stop, Ben." He spoke in pain, images of Xanatos drawing his blade on him coming to mind. It was too hard. Why did Xanatos have to come back into his life? Ben silenced again and looked forward as they exited the city and started into the fields just outside of it.

"I'm sorry…" Ben said honestly and Qui-Gon nodded in acceptance. "I think that people who purposefully hurt others are bad. But I don't think we should hate them, or let their memories hurt us."

"And what would you know about getting hurt, kid?" Qui-Gon asked, his voice blank as he sank back into the shell he usually occupied. The emotionless shell that he lived in to prevent himself from hurting. "You've never had anyone close enough to get hurt that way." He muttered, not intending to hurt Ben, but he thought it was true none-the-less. The boy had no parents, and no family. No family to betray him. Not like he had been betrayed.

"That isn't true. Just because I'm an orphan doesn't mean I haven't gotten close to people." Ben muttered and Qui-Gon silenced. Ben looked up at him and then shrugged. "He wants to hurt you. If you let yourself hurt because of him…you're giving him what he wants." And with that Ben silenced.

The words lingered with Qui-Gon, however. Regardless of coming from someone so young they really struck a chord. He hadn't thought of his suffering that way. He had always known Xanatos to be a bold man who attacked publicly, to be known. But Qui-Gon was in fact giving Xanatos what he wanted by suffering the way he was.

It had taken Ben a couple of hours to see that. Observant little street-rat.


	6. The First Lesson

**The First Lesson.**

Qui-Gon and Ben approached his ship, and Ben looked at it in wonder. "You came in this?" He asked curiously and Qui-Gon nodded. "I like ships. I've never been in one. But they seem so…interesting." Ben spoke in wonder as Qui-Gon lowered the ramp and ushered Ben inside. The child scampered in quickly and immediately went to the cockpit.

Qui-Gon had to smile endearingly. He raised the ramp once more and checked his chrono. It was only fifteen minutes past noon, so the planetary monitoring system should be up for forty-five more minutes. Plenty of time for them to get out of Ne'Arnian space.

He followed Ben into the cockpit and sat in the pilot's chair. "Tell me everything you do." Ben said pleadingly and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement, clearly seeing that Ben was anxious to learn. So, he would do something better.

"Here." He said, motioning Ben closer and the child nodded obediently. "First we have to turn it on. You do that by flipping these four switches." He said, pointing to them. Getting the hint Ben quickly flipped them up. "And then pushing this button." He added and Ben pushed it, smiling broadly as he heard the ship roar to life.

"Wait, how did the ramp come down if the power was off?" He asked and Qui-Gon shrugged.

"There is auxiliary energy that powers systems like the ramp while the ship is stationary."

"Axle…rary?" Ben asked confused and Qui-Gon laughed innocently at his attempt.

"It means…separate from the main source." He said and Ben nodded in understanding. "Now that the power is back on we need to do several things. Some take longer than others, so we do them first. We'll start up the engines so they have time to warm up for take off." Qui-Gon explained as he swiveled the chair slightly and pointed to the console. "Pressing here…" He urged and Ben quickly pressed on the flat console. "Will bring up the main command screen." Ben nodded once more.

"From here we can control the whole ship. What we do for the engines is press right there," Ben did so. "…and raise up those two levels by touching and running-." He stopped as Ben did so without much more prompting. "Good." He said pleased and listened as the engines roared to life. "Now we let them warm up as we bring up life support systems to start the air circulation, cabin pressure and gravity. I'm sure you can imagine what will happen if we don't give them time to regulate before trying to enter space." He said and Ben nodded slowly.

The child made a sucking sound and closed his fist up tightly to signal the imminent death of any one who was stuck in space with no air. Qui-Gon suppressed a smile and nodded.

"To start up life support systems we go back to the main command console…" Qui-Gon said softly and watched as Ben did so without him even telling him how to. Oh yes, this boy had potential. "The life support menu is located here." He explained pointing towards the side of the console. He watched as Ben opened up the sub menu and then instinctively turned on the systems. The cabin got a light breeze as the air began circulating and Qui-Gon smiled proudly. Ben went back to the main command menu and waited for the next order.

"Now we put in the coordinates of our destination. Now, the grid coordinate for Coruscant is L-9." Qui-Gon said and waited for Ben to put in the coordinate but the child looked nervous and confused as he searched the letters and numbers. "All we have to do is set in the coordinates of where we want to go, and the computer will direct the ship for us. Leaving the atmosphere is a bit more complex, but we'll get to that in a minute." Qui-Gon continued, not commenting on Ben's lack of literacy; it seemed the child was thankful. Ben nodded and watched as Qui-Gon put in the coordinate and and then turned back to the man.

"So how do we know when the engines are warmed up enough?" Ben asked and Qui-Gon took them back to the main command menu.

"Go back to the engine menu." He ordered and Ben hesitated a moment, then quickly complied and brought it up once more. "There is the progress. They'll be done in about one minute. Then we can lift off the surface." He explained and Ben nodded swiftly. "You'll need to strap in." Qui-Gon said and Ben sat back down in the seat next to Qui-Gon's. He pulled the straps in around him and then turned to watch the man intently as he prepared for take off. "You in good?" He asked and Ben nodded, tugging on the restraints to double check.

"Ok. So for leaving the atmosphere the pilot must direct the ship themselves. It sounds easier than it is, but really it isn't all that complicated either." Qui-Gon explained, earning a lopsided grin from Ben. Qui-Gon chuckled and shook his head. He pressed a few of the controls quickly and took the wheel. He smoothly lifted it off the ground and Ben jumped at the strange feeling that incurred.

"Woah…" Ben said softly and Qui-Gon smirked in amusement.

"Ready?" Qui-Gon asked, and Ben nodded surely. "Then let's go." Qui-Gon spoke and expertly lifted them up out of the atmosphere. They jostled a bit as they left, but it calmed quickly once they got into open space. "So, the computer is now running the coordinates we put in, and setting up a course. It's calculating a safe route in hyper speed so we can arrive there in a day."

"What does it have to calculate?" He asked and leaned back against the chair.

"Well you don't want to run into any stars or planets do you?" He asked and Ben swiftly shook his head.

"Let the computer calc-u-late. Got it." The boy said with a grin. Qui-Gon nodded and then noticed the system finish the calculations.

"Alright, when it makes the jump it's going to seem strange at first. You might feel a bit nauseous, but that's normal. It will only take a few seconds for your body to adjust." Qui-Gon explained just as the ship made the jump. Ben shut his eyes tightly and felt his stomach do several flips. Luckily he had already emptied it of its contents in the quarry, and thus didn't throw up. However, Qui-Gon had been right. It passed quickly. He opened his eyes and turned to the man.

"Now what?" He asked and Qui-Gon unstrapped himself and stood.

"Now we wait until we approach Coruscant and we'll do the descent." He explained and Ben nodded, unstrapping himself as well. "Come here." Qui-Gon ordered and Ben slipped off the chair and followed him out of the cockpit and back towards the three rooms in the ship. The doors of two were open, revealing a small bedroom and refresher. The third door was closed.

"In here." Qui-Gon said, opening the third door and Ben slipped inside to see a sort of medical facility. "Up." He said with a slight smile as he helped Ben push himself up onto the examination table. Ben sat and kicked his feet a bit as Qui-Gon walked over to one of the counters. "Now, Ben." Qui-Gon explained as he grabbed a small swab and sterilizer. "We both could use some rest, but before that I think it's important for me to check something." He explained and Ben nodded slowly.

"What?" He asked curiously as he watched Qui-Gon dampen the swab with the sterilizer. Qui-Gon gently took his hand and pulled out his arm. Ben held it firmly in place and Qui-Gon rolled up the sleeve of his dirty tunic.

"There is something very important to the existence of life. They are called midi-chlorians. There are still many things we don't know about them. However, one thing we do know is that they are what connects a Jedi to the Force." Qui-Gon explained as he dabbed the swab on Ben's arm and cleaned off a spot. He then walked back to the counter and took a small needle and another instrument Ben didn't recognize. "A Jedi needs midi-chlorians to access the Force, which is the power that I used to lift you over the expanse in the quarry." He continued explaining and noted that Ben paid attention with rapture.

"Hold still." Qui-Gon said softly as he brought the pin closer to Ben's arm. He gave the boy a small prick and then soaked up the blood with the other device. The blood quickly stopped as it was a small cut and Qui-Gon wiped it up with another swab. "Knowing how many midi-chlorians a person has in their cells allows us to know how much access that person will have to the Force." Qui-Gon explained as he turned from Ben and fed the blood into a substance analyzer.

It took a matter of minutes, but Qui-Gon stiffened when the results came back. Ben sensed it and looked at him curiously. "What is it?" He asked slowly and Qui-Gon turned and looked at him quickly. "Is it bad?" Ben asked concerned and Qui-Gon shook his head.

"No…No it isn't bad." He said, looking back at the results. "You're count is higher than mine." He said to bolster the boy's confidence a bit. "By quite a bit." He said surely and Ben smiled a bit.

"Sooo…I can be a good Jedi?" He asked and Qui-Gon nodded slowly.

"Yeah. You can." He said, turning off the analyzer. He then waved Ben off the bed. The boy slipped onto the floor and stood next to him. Qui-Gon directed him to the 'fresher. "Here. Clean up. I'll try to find some clothes for you." He explained and Ben nodded, looking at the 'fresher in wonder. Clearly he hadn't been able to use one for some time.

Ben slipped inside and began cleaning up as Qui-Gon searched the compartments for some spare clothes. He found some, though they'd be a bit big on the boy, they would be acceptable. He silently opened the door to the fresher and placed the clothes on the counter in the small room, and then left with Ben's privacy intact behind the curtain he was cleaning up behind.

He then walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed with a heavy sigh. He looked down at his own clothes and noted the dust from the mines still prevalent on them. He couldn't bring those into the Temple lest he infect others. In fact, they would have to sanitize the whole ship just to be safe. He shrugged out of the clothes and changed into a clean set. He then tossed the contaminated ones off to the side and sat on the bed with a yawn.

The long walk of the day wasn't all that exhausting, but the mission was more draining than he had been expecting. He was emotionally drained after running into his former apprentice. And his mind was scrambling after deciding to bring Ben along back to the Temple. He knew the Force wanted him to, but he was desperately trying to avoid forming any relationship with this child. It seemed to be happening on its on volition in any case.

He looked up when he heard Ben slip in the refresher and he stood, initially he thought the boy might need help, but he sensed the child picking himself back up and he sat back down and nodded slowly. That was a bad sign. The boy slips and he was ready to burst in and save him? He barely knew this child. They had barely spoken on the long trek from the city. He certainly did not care about him.

He shook his head slowly as Ben came into the room, overly large clothes swamping him. Qui-Gon stood and motioned to the bed. "I can sleep on the floor." Qui-Gon offered, not wanting to make Ben uncomfortable by sleeping in the same bed. Ben shook his head.

"Thanks, but I can sleep on the floor." He said with a shrug. "It's softer then my bed back home. So I'm used to it." He said, gently tugging a blanket from the bed and sitting on the ground lightly. Qui-Gon watched silently and shrugged.

"If you're sure." He said, sensing something odd in Ben. He wasn't sure what it was, but Ben was…feeling strange. Resisting the urge to probe the boy and strengthen their connection he simply nodded and slipped onto the bed himself. Ben nodded and curled up onto the ground and covered himself with the blanket softly.

"Goodnight Mister Qui-Gon." He said softly and Qui-Gon nodded even though Ben couldn't see him.

"Goodnight." He responded and with an urging of the force he turned out the light. They were plunged into darkness, and he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Qui-Gon."

The man groaned as he was pulled from a nightmare and slowly blinked his eyes open. Who was talking to him?

"Qui-Gon." The voice whispered once more, this time more urgently. The man slowly turned and remembered he had a companion.

"What is it Ben?" Qui-Gon asked, shaking the sleep from his voice.

"I…can't sleep." The boy admitted, nervously switching his weight from foot to foot. With instincts taking over Qui-Gon waved Ben over as he lifted up the blankets. Ben accepted the invitation and slipped into the bed and laid close to Qui-Gon. "Sorry." Ben said. "I'm nervous." He admitted and Qui-Gon smiled a bit and shook his head.

"Don't be. You'll be fine." He promised as he shifted positions and purposefully moved himself further away from Ben. The bed wasn't that large, however. "Are you comfortable?" He asked and Ben nodded slowly. "So go to sleep." Qui-Gon ordered with a smile and Ben nodded obediently.

* * *

A strange feeling came over Qui-Gon as he woke up again. First was the realization that he had a strange pressure on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see Ben resting on his chest, and that he had his own arms wrapped around the boy securely. He was a bit confused at the position, but didn't move lest he wake the child.

The second feeling was stranger. He thought back to his sleep once Ben slipped into the bed with him and couldn't recall his nightmares. That was strange, seeing as he always had nightmares, every night, without fail. So what had been so different? Well there was only one answer, and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Angered that Ben might have helped him, a strange emotion to be sure, he let go of the child and gently shimmied out of the bed without managing to wake his young ward. He shook his head bitterly and stormed out of the room and back towards the cockpit to track their travel. They still had several hours left before getting close to Coruscant and hopefully Ben would remain asleep for most of it. He wanted to talk to the child as little as possibly before taking him in front of the Council.

"Speaking of…" He muttered and quickly contacted the Temple, telling them of his return and of the situation with the toxins on the ship. He didn't tell them about Ben, unsure of how to explain his age and presence. He knew it would be best to show them in person.

When that was handled he sat down and leaned against the seat calmly.

* * *

"…And then you lock the landing gear and….glide it into place." Qui-Gon said as he brought the ship to a graceful stop on the Jedi docking station at the temple. There was barely a jostle as the ship hit the ground and he smiled proudly.

"Cool…" Ben murmured in awe as Qui-Gon began shutting down the ships systems. He unstrapped himself and stood quickly. "And then the ramp!" Ben assumed and ran back to where they had boarded and pressed the ramp button quickly. Qui-Gon shook his head amused and finished shutting down the systems and then stood by Ben as the boy waited for the ramp to finish lowering.

As it did they viewed several droids waiting to clean the ship of the toxins. Both boys were sprayed with a sanitizer as well to make them able to safely walk into the Temple. Qui-Gon started walking and he sensed Ben following him slowly, he turned and looked at the boy and saw his attention focused on everything around him. There couldn't be a planet more different to Ne'Arna than Coruscant. Speeders, which were rare even in the capital of Ben's home world, literally filled the sky.

Ben turned, trying to take in everything, and his vision eventually rested on the temple. His mouth dropped open as he looked at the outside and realized if it looked so amazing on the outside, than he could only imagine what the inside looked like. Qui-Gon allowed him time to take it all in. It was a grand sight, after all. Ben slowly walked after him after he was happy with his staring. He was anxious to see the inside. "You live here?" Ben asked slowly, his voice barely above a whisper, and Qui-Gon nodded as he peacefully slipped his hands into his robes.

"Now you do as well." He said and nodded to a man guarding the entrance to the Temple.

"Master Jinn." The guard said and Ben looked up at Qui-Gon with interest.

"What did he call…Woah…" He question trailed off as he looked at the inside of an admittedly bland part of the Temple. It was far more extravagant than he had even imagined. "I…It's…"

Qui-Gon smirked and chuckled as he directed them to the Entrance Hall where the main lift systems could take them to the council chambers. "Just wait. There are rooms in here that will literally take your breath away if you are impressed by this." He said and then turned and motioned Ben ahead of him. Ben slipped into the Entrance Hall and stopped short, his eyes wide. He felt dwarfed by the high columns, and was impressed by the intricate floor design. The Hall screamed of power, and yet Ben felt nothing but serenity.

His eyes lowered and he looked as people of all species milled about in robes nearly identical to Qui-Gon's. "What…_Are_ they?" He asked in a whisper as he looked at a Twi'Lek passing by.

Qui-Gon rose an eyebrow. "Jedi." He answered simply and Ben turned back to look at him. "You remember what I told you when we left Rieslia? The Galaxy is a large place." He said and then motioned them forward. "And many people look different." He continued as he put a hand on Ben's shoulder and started walking them through the Entrance Hall and to the lift system.

"You mean they don't all look like us…?" Ben asked, keeping his voice low. Something about this place made him know this place was of peace, and he needn't speak too loudly. That, and he didn't want any of these new species overhearing him.

"No. Though humans are one of the more prevalent races in the galaxy, it is filled with many beings. The Jedi are not prejudice against species, Ben. You will adjust. This is the first time you've seen something so different. But I assure you…you will adjust. Given time I suspect you will feel more at home here, among these species, than you ever did on Ne'Arna." He said and Ben nodded slowly.

"I don't find that hard to believe. Still…Some of them look…Weird…" He muttered as a Falleen woman walked past.

"That was Master Risha Need. She is a Falleen, another species that rarely leave their planet. Though I think you're record is more astounding. You're the first Arnian to leave your planet in hundreds of years."

"Master…that's what that man called you." Ben said as Qui-Gon ushered them into a lift.

Qui-Gon nodded as the lift started up. Ben turned and looked at the city area surrounding the temple, getting a very nice view, as the Temple rested high above the city. "The Jedi have different ranks based on experience and qualifications. When addressing someone it is customary to use their rank in front of their surname, or their prename if they have none. Your title would be Initiate Kenobi." Qui-Gon informed and Ben nodded slowly.

"So…_Master_ Qui-Gon-."

"Surname." Qui-Gon reminded, thinking that allowing the boy to use his first name would foster a familiarity he didn't want. Ben shrugged.

"Master Jinn…" He said slowly. "That mean's you're a good Jedi then, right?" He asked and Qui-Gon got an interesting smirk.

"Some would beg to differ. But I would say yes." He said as the lift came to a stop. Ben turned back and faced the door as it hissed open and revealed a hallway with a wall on one side, and windows lining the other. Qui-Gon put his hand on Ben's shoulder and directed them out into the hall and stopped outside of a door. Ben was curious as to what they were waiting for, but then the door suddenly opened.

Qui-Gon walked in and Ben slowly followed. He looked in, looking at the different people sitting in differently sized rounded chairs. Two caught his attention in particular, a small green creature, and a man with dark skin and a bald head. Qui-Gon faced these two, so he did as well.

Ben's heart was racing, and he felt an odd tingling in this room that was stronger than he had ever felt in his life. It was as if these people were teeming with power. He didn't need to ask to know these people were important. His eyes locked with those of the small green creature and he felt a kindness, and a strange familiarity. As if he was already completely comfortable with this creature. He felt he could tell him anything.

"Welcome back, Master Jinn." The man with dark skin spoke and Ben looked at him to find he was being stared at. "And who is this young man?" He asked and Ben looked up at Qui-Gon who signaled he introduce himself.

"Ummm…I'm Ben K-Kenobi." He stuttered and tensed firmly. He was unsure of what else to say, so remained quiet.

"I found him on Ne'Arna. He assisted me during my mission, and he is strong in the Force. His midi-chlorian count is above 13,000." He stated, and Ben watched the man look at Qui-Gon impressed. He didn't really know what that meant, but clearly they liked it.

"How old are you, Ben?" The man with dark skin asked and Ben looked back at him once more.

"Eight." He said swiftly, playing with the edge of his sleeves. With that the people in the chairs seemed to focus in on Qui-Gon.

"I know he is old. But he should be trained." He stated firmly with a sure nod of his head.

"Know this, do you?" The small green creature suddenly spoke and turned his eyes back to Ben once more. Ben felt as if his soul was being searched as the creature looked at him. "Perhaps right, you are. Perhaps not. Speak with young Ben later we will. Hear of your mission we will now." He stated and Qui-Gon nodded obediently.

"Well the mission could have gone better." Qui-Gon said honestly and looked down, silent for a moment. "I suppose it was successful, however, seeing that the Prime Minister got what he wanted. There was a company called Tri-Net doing business with another company off planet. The government could prove nothing, and Tri-Net was gaining an unfair advantage over other companies. That was why he contacted us. He wanted us to rid the planet of the outsider and leave without raising word that anyone had ever been there in the first place." He explained and the group nodded in understanding.

"Did you track down what company was doing business with Tri-Net?" The dark skin man asked and Qui-Gon shook his head.

"I don't know what company. But…" He hesitated and glanced down towards Ben. "I did track down who their representative was." He muttered and Ben watched as the two strangers exchanged careful glances.

"Someone we know, then?" The dark skin man asked with interest and locked eyes with Qui-Gon. Ben looked back up to Qui-Gon who seemed to be in a sort of reverie. Eventually the man heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, speaking with regret.

"Xanatos DuCrion."

* * *

**I want to give a brief thank you for your continued support. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as Ben experiences life at the Temple. Sorry this update took a bit longer than usual, but I was really busy over the holidays.**


	7. Welcome to the Jedi Order

**Welcome to the Jedi Order.**

"Surely you're mistaken." The dark skinned man spoke intensely, and Ben listened with interest. They knew about Xanatos too? Just how did this all link together?

"You know me Mace. I'm _not_ mistaken. Not about this." Qui-Gon said firmly and clenched his fist tightly. "He nearly killed Ben and myself. Luckily we were able to escape. Of course…so was he." Qui-Gon said and sighed. "I know he went off planet. He would have had to since Tri-Net is going to be shut down." Qui-Gon explained until Mace rose a hand to stop him.

"Perhaps we should take Ben to a place to wait." He suggested and Qui-Gon nodded slowly. Ben didn't want to go, but wouldn't protest. "Just go outside and to the right. There will be a young woman there who will help you." Mace informed and Ben nodded slowly. He cast one last glance towards Qui-Gon, but it seemed the man was paying him no attention. So he slowly turned and left the room.

He looked to the right and slowly walked down the hall further until he saw the woman sitting behind a desk. "Excuse me…Master…" He paused, not knowing Mace's last name. "Master Mace told me to come out here and wait." He informed and she smiled and nodded.

"Oh, well right this way Young One." She said swiftly and motioned him behind the desk. Ben was a bit relieved that this woman was also human. He didn't think he could handle alone time with a new species.

* * *

"Xanatos attacked you both?" Mace asked, raising an eyebrow and Qui-Gon nodded slowly.

"He kidnapped Ben in order to lure me after him. He trapped us and poisoned us. I was able to get away and rescue Ben, and find an antidote. Unfortunately, it allowed him to escape." Qui-Gon informed, and Yoda looked at him intensely.

"Unfortunate, it is not. Saved Ben's life you did. Saved your own, you did. Revenge you should not seek." He stated softly and Qui-Gon stood a bit stiffer.

"I'm not seeking revenge, Master Yoda. Simply justice." He said, though wasn't completely sold on the honesty of that statement.

"Well at least the Prime Minister got his planet back in balance. We'll just have to wait for Xanatos to reveal himself once more. Who knows where he went." He stated and Qui-Gon nodded slowly. He had no idea where Xanatos went after leaving Ne'Arna. He wanted to find him, but he could search the galaxy and make no progress.

"Wise it was, to bring young Kenobi with you. Strong in the force, he is. Full of light, he is." Yoda spoke softly and Qui-Gon nodded.

"I had hoped that you could overlook his age, and give him a chance to be trained. He is uneducated, but smart and hardworking. He has already developed many skills and shows a natural talent in harnessing the Force." Qui-Gon spoke firmly.

"Perhaps train him yourself, you will?" Yoda asked, and Qui-Gon stiffened even more.

"Of course not." He stated, though something in his heart told him that he wanted to. He didn't want to trust Ben, or be drawn to him, but the child had shown extreme skill. "I do not want another apprentice. And he is far too young to be a Padawan. He would need time to adjust to the life of an initiate. He doesn't even know how to read." Qui-Gon pointed out, suddenly trying to insult Ben so he wouldn't have to take him.

"If you're so sure he should be trained, why aren't you willing?" Mace asked curiously, and Qui-Gon looked at him with a tight expression.

"You know perfectly well I am not fit to be a Master to anyone, let alone to a child who needs special care."

"We will see. We still need to decide if he is even staying or not. Eight is rather old." Mace said and Qui-Gon nodded.

"He had no family. No connections to any one." _'Except me.'_ He thought to himself afterwards. Or rather, the Force thought to him. He ignored it.

"We will see." Mace repeated and Qui-Gon nodded slowly. "Send the boy back in and we will interview him. You are free to go." He explained and Qui-Gon nodded again, relieved that he didn't have to stay for the interview. He was so conflicted, he just wanted out of the situation. Hopefully leaving would ensure he didn't see Ben again. He could ask for another mission and be sent away by tomorrow.

He nodded, bowed, and turned to leave the room to collect Ben and send him back inside. The door closed behind him, allowing the councilors to look at each other in interest.

"Well you were right." Mace spoke, turning to Yoda. "He did find someone. Now how do we make sure that he pays attention to how important little Ben Kenobi is?" He asked and Yoda was silent as he thought.

"Unsure, I am." He admitted. "Stubborn, Jinn is. But much light I sense in Kenobi. Bright enough to cast away the shadows on Qui-Gon's heart, he is." The Grand Master said as he leaned back against the chair.

"Ben would have a lot of catching up to do though. If he can't read that will set him back rather far." Master Plu Koon spoke, not trying to dissuade any decisions, but speaking out none-the-less.

"We will see." Mace said again, hoping that Yoda was right and this boy really would help bring Qui-Gon back to who he used to be. He would teach the boy to read himself if it meant Qui-Gon would be healed. The door opened and Ben slipped in, casting an uncertain glance towards Qui-Gon's retreating form. "It's alright." Mace spoke loudly as he ushered Ben deeper into the room. "Come in." He urged and Ben looked to him and nodded.

Ben walked to the middle of the room and stood obediently, with his hands linked behind his back. "Where is Qui-Gon going?" He asked, his voice still uncertain. Master Windu and Master Yoda exchanged a quick glance and looked back at Ben.

"He has some personal matters to attend to." Mace explained and Ben nodded slowly. Master Windu cleared his throat and tried to make Ben feel more comfortable. "I'm sure you feel rather out of place. Perhaps introductions are in order." He said and Ben nodded, and turned as each council member introduced themselves. He found it rather easy to remember their names, as almost each one was a different species.

"It's nice to meet you all." Ben said softly, his Ne'Arnian accent thick.

"You as well, Young Kenobi. Would you like to tell us a bit about your life before you met Master Jinn?" Mace asked, raising an eyebrow, and Ben gave a bit of a shrug.

"There isn't much to say." He admitted with a bashful smile. "Ever since I remember I've been living on the streets. I never had a family I guess. Every day it's just the same thing. I tried to find food and stay out of the way. It was like that every day until I stole from Qui – I mean Master Jinn." He explained, and an amused look danced across each council member's features.

"You stole from him?" Master Windu, _very_ interested to hear how his oldest friend was robbed by an eight year old boy with no force training.

Ben nodded, picking up on their curiosity. "Well I was coming out of an alley way and I spotted him walking down the street. I saw he kind of seemed out of place, I thought he must be from the upper side of town. Then I saw his Freeds pouch and it was fully loaded, so I ran into him and snatched it." He admitted, smiling as the event seemed so long ago now. Though it had only been a few days. "He didn't realize at first, but then he started chasing me. At the time I didn't know he could do…the things he can do. I pegged him for an old man who wouldn't be able to keep up. But he did. He caught me about 10 blocks later."

"10 blocks?" Master Windu asked impressed. That was still a fair distance. Ben nodded.

"I don't know how, either. I hid in this container before he saw me, but he just walked right up to it and pulled me right out. It was like he saw me another way." Ben explained and Master Windu nodded in understand.

"He did. What happened after that?" He asked and Ben's smile faded.

"Well he paid me to go on this really boring tour so he could find out what the inside of the Tri-Net building looked like. Then he gave me money for food and we separated."

"Did you know he was going to break in?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked and Ben turned and then nodded obediently. "Why didn't you tell someone? Surely someone at Tri-Net would have rewarded you for the tip." The master finished and Ben shrugged.

"It didn't feel right." He answered as honestly as he could. "It was like something was telling me that he was doing the right thing. Besides, I already had the Freeds that he gave me. I'd gotten by fine stealing so I wasn't worried about when they ran out." He explained, turning back to Master Windu and Master Yoda.

"After we separated I didn't see him until the next day." Ben continued explaining, assuming they wanted to hear the rest of the story. "I was at a park, and Xanatos came and started asking me about Qui-Gon. I don't know how he knew I met him, but I didn't tell him anything because he felt wrong. So he knocked me out. When I woke up he was dragging me down a mining quarry and strapped me to a wall. I don't know how, but the chain unlocked itself after a few hours and-."

"What were you thinking about when it unlocked itself?" Master Windu asked swiftly, cutting off Ben.

"Well I wanted to get out. I was just wishing the chain wasn't locked, then all of a sudden it fell to the floor." He explained and the Masters exchanged another look. Clearly Ben had used the force to undue the lock without realizing it. Qui-Gon was right when he said the boy had a natural gift. Master Windu gave him a motion to continue, so he did.

"After the chain unlocked I tried getting out. I started getting sick, and tired, and stumbled my way into a drop off. I managed to hold onto the side and then Qui-Gon – Master Jinn – was suddenly there. He told me to trust him and to let go, so I did. He explained to me later that he used the Force to bring me to him on the other side. After he got me we started trying to escape, but I kept getting sicker, so he carried me. I blacked out, and the next thing I remember is waking up in a room sitting on a counter." He finished, as the most exciting part of the story was over.

The room was silent for a moment, and Master Yoda and Master Windu seemed to be having a silent conversation. Suddenly, Master Windu pulled out a datapad and held it facing himself. "Ben, I'd like to ask you to identify a few things for me. Can you do that?" He asked, and Ben nodded with a shrug.

"Sure." He said, and was surprised when suddenly Master Windu seemed waiting for an answer. He paused, he hadn't been shown anything, and how was he supposed to -. Something was whispering to him again. "A ring?" He asked uncertainly and was surprised when Mace Windu nodded his approval. The feeling shifted and so he stated, "A building." He stated with more confidence, and then felt the feeling shift again. "A piece of fruit." Then it shifted once more. "A speeder." He said, unsure of what it was he was doing, but by the looks on the two Master's faces, he had done well.

He let his hands fall to his side and the room filled with more silence as they seemed to having a rather long silent conversation. He wanted to learn how to do _that_ for sure. "Ben, would you like to stay here?" Master Windu suddenly asked, and Ben looked rather hopeful.

"You mean to be a Jedi?" He asked and the Master nodded. Ben smiled and nodded swiftly. "I would very much." He said and then looked a little nervous. "Do you know I can't read?" He asked, suddenly afraid that that might change everything.

"Don't worry…We'll take care of that." Master Windu said confidently. "So welcome, Initiate Kenobi, to the Jedi Order."

* * *

"These will be your quarters. The room is not yours, and the items inside are not either. The Jedi do not own possessions, but, should you need more blankets, new clothes, or anything really, all you must do is ask and they will be provided." The same woman who had entertained Ben while he waited for the Council explained as she stood at the entrance to a room.

"Don't worry. I'm definitely used to not owning anything." He said lightly and she flashed an affectionate smile. She motioned him inside and pointed out a few objects.

"This controls the room temperature; you can set it to make yourself comfortable. Also, this dial here controls the lighting. It's on a dimmer, so you can make it as low or high as you wish." She explained by dimming and then lighting the room at full power. As that was rather bright she let it dim back down to a normal level and walked towards the window. "This will let you block out the window to certain levels." She demonstrated that by turning the knob to the three different levels, one completely allowing the Coruscant sky line to be shown, the second slightly dimmed, and the third completely blocking it out.

"The council is arranging for you to meet privately with several instructors about catching up to your age-mates." She continued explaining as she set some clothes and blankets down for Ben on the bed. She then pulled out a data-pad. "And _this_ is very important. You mustn't lose it. It is special for you since you can't read. It will announce all of your messages for you, until you're able to read. Just ask it anything and it will speak the answer. Also it will act as a sort of guide around the Temple until you learn your way. It's smaller than it seems, I promise. Aaand…" She said, feeling as if she was forgetting something. "Oh! Dinner is in an hour for your age-mates. I'm sure that will be a good time for you to meet some new friends. What else…" She said, looking at him, and feeling oddly compassionate.

It was hard for a student to live in the temple. However, he was unique in that most people his age already had friends with deep connections. They already knew their way around. "I guess that's it…Once you meet with the instructors they'll set up a schedule for you and things will be more set then. I wish you luck, Initiate Kenobi." She said, winking at him and smiling when he seemed to stand a bit straighter with pride as she said that.

"Thank you." He said, suddenly realizing he didn't even know her name. He looked rather distraught and his eyes widened.

"Mira. Padawan Mira." She said, giving a little bow.

"Padawan? Master Jinn told me a little bit about ranks but…" He trailed off with a shrug, obviously unaware of many of the intricacies of Jedi culture.

"Well then, I suppose _I_ will educate you." She said with a smile as she place her hand on her heart. "You see, a student who is still learning general studies is an Initiate, like you. Then, around the ages 11 to 13 they are chosen by a Knight or Master for one on one training. That is when they become a Padawan, like me. After a Padawan studies for a _very_ long time, and pass their trials, they become a Knight. Like…well…I suppose you haven't met one yet, but they're every where." She said waving her hand dismissively. "After a Knight comes a Master. _That_ is someone who has raised a Padawan to Knighthood themselves, and proven that they're very wise and good and all those things that make a Jedi great." She explained with a wide grin. "All the Jedi on the Council are Masters."

"And Qui-Gon." Ben said swiftly, and Mira nodded.

"Yes, Master Jinn is one of the most revered Jedi in the entire Order. Everyone thinks he's some kind of Legend really." She said lightly, and noted the spark in Ben's eyes. "You know…It seems he's taken a liking to you. You must be very special." She said gently, seeming to think that he needed a confidence boost now that he was in all new surroundings. Ben smiled sheepishly.

His thoughts were on Qui-Gon, however. The man had seemed normal when he met him. Special, but still somewhat normal. Around all of Qui-Gon's friends, however, it seemed the man was much more important than he thought. Much more powerful. Ben decided right then and there he wanted to be just like Qui-Gon some day.

"Thank you." He said again, smiling a bit. "Now I know that one day I will be a Jedi Master." He said and looked her in the eyes. "And you will too." He said and she giggled a bit and nodded as she ruffled his hair.

"We sure will." She promised, and then headed back to his door. "Remember, don't lose that datapad. And if you have any questions, or need any help, all you have to do is ask it and it will contact the right people for you." She promised and Ben nodded, holding it firmly.

"I won't lose it." He assured and she nodded, gave a small bow, and left.

Ben heaved a heavy sigh and sat on the bed. The room looked emptier than his home on Ne'Arna. But it felt better. It was warmer, both physically and aesthetically. It also was a symbol of his new life. He was no longer some unwanted Street-Rat, forgotten and unloved. He was Jedi Initiate Ben Kenobi. And though he knew little about Jedi, he knew it was something to be proud of.

He laid back on the bed and looked at the datapad in his hand. He hadn't thought about making friends. He had never really had any friends until he met Qui-Gon. And he was suspecting the man didn't really return the affection. Still, Ben owed him a lot, and would always see him as a hero and an icon.

He pressed a button on the side of the datapad and it hummed up to life brightly. "What can you tell me about Master Qui-Gon Jinn?" He asked and the datapad was silent for a moment, then gave a sad beep.

"Personal files are restricted on this device." It informed him in a mechanic voice. Ben frowned, and shrugged.

"What can you tell me about…" He hesitated; he wanted to know so many things. He wanted to know about Coruscant. He wanted to know about the Jedi. It all seemed so over whelming.

"Please restate the question." The datapad requested in the same mechanic voice. Ben frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Never mind." He muttered and sat up from the bed. He looked at the pile of clothes and blankets and set the datapad aside. He quickly put the clothes away in the dresser and spread the blanket out on the bed. Then, he turned to the window and looked out at the sky line again. He was still amazed that a planet could be so busy! It was astounding. Rieslia was nothing compared to this. Ne'Arna as a whole was mostly countryside. The people were fiercely protective of their nature. Apparently the people here were much less concerned.

He felt like he could watch it for hours, but his stomach gave a grumble. His first instinct was to go find something to steal, and then he reminded himself he didn't have to do that anymore. "Never again." He promised himself happily. He turned back to the datapad and gained its attention. "Can you direct me to the…place they serve food?" He asked, suddenly realizing he wasn't sure what the Jedi called it.

"Would you like to go to the commissary?" It asked him, and Ben nodded swiftly.

"Yes. The commissary." He said assuredly. Suddenly the machine began spouting off directions, much too quickly for Ben to keep track. He darted from his room and quickly started carrying out its directions. At least trying to.

* * *

"Ok, not what I had in mind…but not bad." Ben muttered in amazement as he stood in the entrance to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He momentarily forgot about food and stepped deeper inside to explore this awe inspiring room a bit longer. When he arrived at the Temple Qui-Gon told him there would be places that took his breath away, this was definitely one of them.

He walked along a path slowly, taking time to look at each tree, and bush as he past it. He could spend days, weeks, in this room taking in all of its beauty. And the feeling…the feeling of perfection. Of absolute rightness. It radiated in this room like a powerful beacon. He suspected he would find an excuse to come back to this room on a regular basis.

"Are you lost, Young One?" A voice suddenly asked behind him. Ben spun around and faced one of the most terrifying Jedi he had seen yet. Spikes stuck out of the man's head and his mouth bore an unsettling snarl. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?" The man asked with genuine sincerity. Ben slowly nodded.

"Yes. Sorry…I was looking for the commissary." He said slowly and the man smiled.

"Well you're clearly in the wrong place. Come, I'll show you." He said, beckoning Ben over to him. Ben followed, deciding not to tell him he could simply ask his datapad for directions. It was nice to talk to more people, no matter how frightening they looked. "You seem unfamiliar of this place." The man commented, and Ben nodded once more.

"This is my first day here. The Council has allowed me stay to be trained, even though I'm a bit old." Ben explained, finding it easy to talk to this man, regardless of his appearance.

"How kind of them." The man said, and put a hand on his chest. "My name is Tash Rorg. I'm a gardener here, among other things." He explained, and Ben gave him a dubious look.

'_A gardener? Surely this man is a warrior of some kind.'_ Ben thought to himself, and the man let out a harsh laugh.

"You think that because I am a Zabrak that I cannot be in touch with the greener side of the Force?" He asked rhetorically. "The plants are full of life, and someone must tend to them." He explained and Ben felt a sense of irony to his statements. Though he didn't know what a Zabrak was, he knew this man didn't look like a gardener. Though, he seemed genuine in his care for plants. "What is your name, Young One?"

"Ben Kenobi." He said, and then shrugged. "I'm from Ne'Arna." He said, and Tash looked impressed.

"I have heard of that planet. You are the first Arnian to grace the Temple walls I believe. Perhaps that is why the Council let you stay. How did you sneak off your planet though?" Tash asked curiously as he walked Ben towards the cafeteria. Ben knew they were getting close, for he could hear loud chatter of young people.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn was there and found me. He brought me back with him afterwards." Ben explained lightly, surprised by the shock that came to Tash's face.

"Qui-Gon Jinn? _Willingly_ brought you to the temple? You didn't stow away? He didn't push you out the window in the middle of hyper drive?" He asked, as if he truly suspected Qui-Gon might do such a thing.

Ben slowly shook his head. "No…He didn't." He said slowly, confused by the reaction. Mira had said Qui-Gon was a legend. But now Ben was beginning to wonder what his reputation was really for. "He said I was strong in the Force and should be trained." He explained and Tash grew a small smile.

"Well good." He said and patted Ben's shoulder. "Welcome to the Order, Initiate Kenobi. Good luck. The commissary is right in there. And if you need anything, you know where to find me. I'm almost always in those gardens, if not, just send a messenger droid." He said sincerely and Ben nodded.

"I will." He promised and gave a tentative bow as Tash walked away. Qui-Gon was right about one thing, the Jedi _were_ nice. No matter how frightening they might appear to be.

Ben took a deep breath and faced the large swinging doors. He almost felt as nervous going to dinner as he did meeting the Council. Would any one talk to him? Would any one want to be his friend? For a boy who had never really had friends his own age, he was suddenly really doubtful of his ability to make any. They had all left after they used him, anyways. _'But the Jedi are different.'_ He reminded himself.

With one last deep breath, Ben pushed opened the door, and knocked someone right in the face.


	8. Adjusting

**Adjusting.**

'_Oh no…'_ Ben thought to himself in despair as he peeked through the crack in the door and spotted a boy about his age lying on the floor. The boy had white hair, and seemed really mad. "I'm sorry!" Ben said quickly, pushing the door open and slipping in to help him up.

"Just what do you think you were doing?!" The boy shouted as he pushed Ben away from him and stood up himself. "Haven't you ever used a door? That one says 'out'! Can't you read you idiot?" He muttered angrily, and Ben chose not to answer that. Something told him it would only cause him more trouble.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, shaking his head slowly. "I wasn't paying attention." He admitted. "It was an accident." He said and the boy looked at him with tight eyes.

"Just stay…out of my way…" He murmured coldly and shoved Ben aside as he went through the door.

Ben remained stunned where he was. _'Well that was a great first impression…'_ He thought bitterly when suddenly he felt hands spin him around.

"Hey forget Bruck. He's just mad because someone spilled muja juice all over him." Another boy said smiling kindly. Ben glanced back towards the door. _'Bruck. Stay away from him.'_ He gave himself an order and then looked back to the new boy. "Name's Garen Muln. I haven't seen you before." He said slowly and Ben nodded.

"I just came here. This is my first day in the Temple." He explained and Garen smiled broadly.

"Wizard! I bet you're excited then! You don't know anyone do you?" He asked and Ben slowly shook his head. "Well you can come sit with me and my friends. Here, I'll go get your food with you." He said and Ben smiled appreciatively. _'Ok. Maybe this won't be too bad after all.'_ He thought slightly relieved as he followed Garen to gather a tray and stand in line to get food. "So what's your name?"

"Ben. Ben Kenobi." He said softly as food was freely handed to him simply because he held out a tray. To him, that was something truly magical. "Do they just…give it to you?" He asked, and Garen nodded slowly.

"Yeah." He stated with a laugh. "You can go through as many times as you want too, I suppose. What did you think; they'd make you dance for it?" He asked with a laugh, and Ben smiled, but didn't respond. "Come on." Garen said and waved him over to a table. Ben followed obediently, holding his tray and datapad carefully. As they approached the table Ben looked at Garen's friends carefully.

"Guys, this is Ben Kenobi! He's a new Initiate. Ben, that's Reeft, and Bant Eerin." He said, pointing to each on respectively. Ben nodded and smiled weakly as they waved at him exuberantly. "Go on, sit down." Garen said quickly as he plopped down next to Bant. Ben sat a bit more carefully, but then smiled at them with a bit more confidence.

"Ben…Are you going to-." Reeft started until Garen cut him off.

"Don't! He just sat down. He's not finished with any of his food." Garen said with a kind hearted smile, but Ben, determined to make these people like him, shrugged.

"This is really more than I can eat anyways." He said, used to miniscule portions compared to this. His stomach wouldn't be able to handle all of it. "Take whatever you want." He said and Reeft seemed apprehensive at first, but then greedily claimed Ben's toasted bread.

"I like him." Reeft stated with a firm nod, and Ben smiled a bit more.

"So Ben, where are you from?" Bant asked curiously, her large eyes looking at him carefully.

"Ne'Arna." He said between bites. He caught the blank looks on their faces and shrugged. "It's a closed off planet. Apparently I'm the first Arnian in the Temple for a couple hundred years or something." He said, not intending to sound braggy, but his three companions widened their eyes, impressed.

"Wizard!" Garen repeated as he picked at the remnants of his food, suspicious that Reeft might have stolen some while he was saving Ben from Bruck.

"What does that mean?" Ben asked curiously.

"Wizard? It means…well…anything good I guess." Bant explained with a light laugh. "I think you have a lot to learn." She teased innocently, and Ben glanced towards the datapad.

"You have no idea…" He muttered as he focused on his food once more.

* * *

"No! Absolutely not! How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going to take an apprentice?" Qui-Gon asked stubbornly as he folded his arms over his chest and squared off against his oldest friend. Mace eyes him intently and sighed.

"I'm not asking you to take Ben as your Padawan, Jinn." Mace said coolly as he stood in the middle of Qui-Gon's room. "The Council just thinks its best if you assist him in his transition since you're the only one he really knows here." Mace finished and Qui-Gon shook his head.

"He doesn't _know_ me. He barely met me. I just _happened_ to be the one who found him. Anyone could have been sent on that mission to Ne'Arna, and anyone would have brought him here." Qui-Gon said, and Mace paused. Well, it hadn't been anyone. The Council specifically chose Qui-Gon because they felt he might meet someone like Ben. Qui-Gon picked up on his hesitation. "Was this all some big scam in order for me to pick another student?" He asked accusingly.

Mace shrugged. "It wasn't _that_ orchestrated…but…not completely untrue." He said honestly and Qui-Gon rolled his eyes.

"Look…I don't have time to coddle Ben. He's here in the temple, he's out of my hands. I have Xanatos to worry about. Who knows what trouble he's mucking up in the galaxy." Qui-Gon muttered as he shook his head.

"You don't have to coddle him, Qui-Gon. But how would you feel if you've just been taken from everything you know and dropped into a place full of people you don't know, species you don't recognize, and no knowledge of how you fit into it all?" He asked intently and Qui-Gon sighed.

"I can't, Mace. I can't get close to that boy." He said lowly and Mace paused.

"Why? What is it about him that scares you so much?" He asked and Qui-Gon shook his head, letting his arms fall to his side.

"It isn't Ben that scares me. Its…what he is." He muttered and Mace rose an eyebrow.

"He's a child in need of guidance." He pointed out and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. That's exactly what he is. And you know where my guidance leads children." Qui-Gon spoke firmly as he shook his head, feeling guilt eat away at him. Could he deny that he and Ben had a connection that, try as he might, wasn't going away? No. Could he avoid the boy from this point on and hope he gets a good Master who can tap into his abilities? Apparently not if the Council had anything to say about it. "I won't. I won't do it." He said stubbornly. "And you can't make me." He added, sounding petulant.

Mace sighed and shook his head. "Just think about what is best for Ben. _You're _the one who brought him here. You're the only Jedi he recognizes and trusts. Just help him adjust to this new life and then leave him if you want." Mace urged and Qui-Gon shook his head stubbornly.

"I already told you no. I will not spend any more time around Ben Kenobi."

"But-."

"No. Mace. I'm not letting him in." Qui-Gon said passionately pointing to his heart before he realized what he was saying. He tensed, suspecting some sort of reprimand, but as he looked at Mace all he saw was compassion. The councilor gave a sad shake of his head and sighed.

"Fine. Wallow Qui-Gon. Wallow in your self pity and your despair." He muttered, and then spun out of the room without another word.

Qui-Gon watched him and then heaved a heavy sigh. He closed his eyes and sat on his couch as he watched the sun sink down outside. He rubbed his eyes a bit and shook his head. Why did bringing Ben here seem like such a good idea? It was only causing more problems.

After a moment he stood and walked towards his small kitchenette where he began brewing himself a cup of tea. It always calmed him down and cleared his head. He took in deep, calming breaths, and closed his eyes softly. He waited for the water to finish heating up and then poured it over the tea leaves. He then moved and sat on his meditation mat and closed his eyes once more. He finished sipping the tea before slipping into meditation.

* * *

"Hey, do you have to be anywhere after dinner?" Garen asked Ben who was finishing of the last of the food he hadn't given to Reeft, who had also claimed his fruit and dessert after the bread.

"No. I was told I would get a schedule some time tomorrow about my studies and what not." He explained, not wanting to go into too many details about his inability to read.

"Well we're going swimming. Want to come?" Bant asked swiftly, and Ben nodded.

"Yeah that sounds fun!" He said brightly, his face beaming. "Thanks." He said suddenly and then shrugged. "I…am not very good at making friends." He admitted and his three companions shrugged.

"You seem fine at it to me." Bant told him and Ben gave a bashful smile. Yes, he was definitely going to like it here.

* * *

"I'm not going to check on him." Qui-Gon muttered to himself. "I'm _not_ going to check on him." He repeated firmly. Qui-Gon paced in his room. Meditation had done nothing. Absolutely nothing to ease his mind from Ben. Why? Because when he slipped into meditation all he saw was images of Ben and his recent brush of death together. And the worry he felt when he thought they might be too late in getting the immunization.

"Maybe just…a peek over the bond." He thought and then glared at himself, somehow, and shook his head. _'Right, peek over our bond and strengthen it? What are you thinking?'_ He thought to himself accusingly and groaned.

"Not going to do it. Not going to do it. Not going to check on that stupid, street rat, orphan…gifted, intelligent, powerful-." He cut himself short when he realized his attempt to insult Ben had actually turned into something else. He plopped onto the edge of his bed and shook his head. "He's just going to hurt you Jinn. Just like Xanatos." He murmured, his heart hardening when he thought of his previous apprentice.

* * *

Five days later Ben was much less certain about fitting into the Temple. He greatly enjoyed spending time with his new friends, but he and Bruck had run into each other several times and it was now clear that that boy did not like him. On top of that, he had met with the instructors, and was told that he basically couldn't learn anything until he learned how to read. A private, and subtle, tutor had already started teaching him, but he could tell this was really going to take time.

His favorite part of the day was learning how to use the force. Luckily it didn't require literary knowledge. He spent all the lessons with Master Yoda, whom he found to be perhaps the nicest being he had met in his life. And seemed to know so much about him already. Ben found it easy to talk to the small green creature, and easier to learn from him. He quickly learned that this was a Jedi to be respected and trusted.

He was feeling bolstered as he walked away from a lesson with Master Yoda, already sensing so many more things. Feeling the force came naturally now, and he wondered how he had been so oblivious to it all before. He thought back to all the times he had called on it in his life and wondered how he had missed it. He had always considered himself lucky, but now he knew other wise.

He slipped back into his room, proud to have done so without the guidance of his datapad, and sat on the edge of his bed. He turned and looked out the window once more and gazed at the passing traffic. Five days later he was still as impressed by the sight as when he and Qui-Gon stepped off the transport.

"I wonder where he's been…" Ben asked slowly, thinking that he hadn't seen Qui-Gon since their arrival. And he missed him. He wanted to let Qui-Gon know how he was doing, unaware of the man's determination to stay away from him.

He pulled over his datapad and turned it on swiftly. "Can you tell me where Master Qui-Gon Jinn's room is?" He asked, hoping this didn't count as personal files. The device was silent once more and then gave the beep that said he wasn't going to be shown.

"Room allocation of Jedi Masters is restricted on this device." It said flatly and Ben nodded sarcastically.

"Of course it is…" He muttered. "Is there _anything_ you can tell me about Qui-Gon Jinn?" He asked slowly, not meaning to really ask it, but received an answer.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn's file is restricted on this device."

"I know." Ben murmured and tossed the datapad back on his bed. "Well…Now what…" He muttered bored, his friends were all still in classes, but he was done for the day now that his lesson with Yoda was finished. He smiled as an idea struck him and he suddenly darted off the bed, leaving his datapad behind. He wouldn't need it, he knew where he was going.

* * *

"Master Rorg!" Ben said in an excited whisper as he spotted the Zabrak in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The Master turned and looked, a smile forming as he saw Ben.

"Young Kenobi." He said pleasantly as he dropped the supplies he was using and joined Ben on a bench. "How is everything going?" He asked interestedly as Ben swung his legs on the bench.

"Good and bad. I've made some friends that are really nice. But there's this boy that doesn't like me at all…" He muttered. "But I get to train with Master Yoda every day. And that's really great. I'm learning a lot from him." He said and Tash nodded swiftly.

"Master Yoda is a great teacher. You are lucky to receive private tutelage from him." Tash informed and Ben nodded reverently.

"I feel lucky." He said honestly. "Everything in my life has changed, but it all feels right. You know?" He asked and Tash nodded slowly.

"I do Young One." The man stated surely, with an endearing smile. "How are your studies coming?" He asked, unaware of Ben's inability to read. Ben looked forward nervously and shrugged.

"Fine." He said swiftly, lying very poorly. Tash gave him a knowing look.

"Is there something you would like to talk about?" He asked softly, placing a kind hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Well…It's just…" He muttered slowly and then shook his head. "No…" He said softly. Tash nodded in understanding.

"Don't feel you have to tell me. If you ever do want to though, I will gladly listen. You are a sweet boy, Ben. And you have a great gift; you will be a great Jedi." He complimented, enjoying seeing the shy smile that hit Ben's features whenever he received a compliment.

"Thank you Master Rorg." He said, and then was silent for a moment as he felt the calmness of the room. "Can I ask you something about Master Jinn?" He asked, turning back up to the man who rose an eyebrow.

"A Jedi doesn't gossip." He counseled and Ben shook his head.

"No no. I just want to know where his room is. I want to talk to him, but I haven't seen him since getting here." He stated innocently, but Tash sensed a deeper meaning that Ben didn't know of. Qui-Gon was more than likely avoiding Ben at all costs. Tash sighed a little and nodded.

"I suppose I can. Though I should let you know Qui-Gon is a busy man. He might not…have time for you right now. Many senators and the chancellor himself constantly call for him." He said, stating truths to try and buffer Ben from the rejection that was sure to come.

"Well I'll just ask quickly if he has time and if not I'll go back. Once I know where he is I'm sure it'll be easier. He doesn't know where my room is after all." Ben said with a shrug, and Tash felt the sudden surge of compassion. The poor child was so unaware.

"Of course, Ben." He said, knowing one way or another Ben was going to have to learn what kind of a person Qui-Gon really was. "What you do is go to the 14th floor. Then, just to the left will be a small office. There'll be a woman in there named Knight Fiora Errand. Simply ask her and tell her I sent you. Alright?" He said, making sure Ben understood the directions. Ben nodded swiftly and stood.

The young boy gave a bow and smiled. "Thank you Master Rorg. I'm going to go see if he's there now. I'll talk to you later." He said, gave a wave, and then respectfully, yet quickly, walked back to the lift system.

Tash watched him go and frowned lightly. "Sorry, but you have to find out eventually Ben." He said softly as he stood and returned to his work.

* * *

"14th floor…" Ben murmured as the lift came to a stop, he didn't know how to read but he did know how to count. He stepped out and immediately turned to his left and spotted the small office Tash had told him about. He quietly slipped inside and Fiora looked up at him with confusion.

"Are you lost, Young One?" She asked, and Ben shook his head.

"Master Rorg sent me here. I need to talk to Master Jinn, but I don't know where his room is." He explained softly and she nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well, Master Jinn's quarters are near the end of that hallway. Room number 42." She explained and Ben smiled brightly and bowed softly.

"Thank you." He said kindly and then ducked out of the room and started down the hallway that she had pointed to. He suddenly stopped. Room 42. He couldn't read numbers! And he was too embarrassed to go back and inform her of that. He cleared his throat a bit as he thought about what to do.

Luckily someone came out of their room. Ben smiled and approached swiftly. "Excuse me." He said, bowing quickly. "I need to know which room is Master Jinn's." He said and the Master turned and pointed to three more doors down. "Thank you." Ben said kindly and bowed once more.

He walked down to the door, looking at the numbers on the door and shrugged. They still looked foreign to him. Excited to see Qui-Gon again, however, he didn't hesitate to chime the room. He waited patiently as he listened to Qui-Gon inside and looked up as the man opened the door. He didn't notice Qui-Gon deflate.

"Ben." He said stiffly. "What do you need?" He asked, not welcoming the boy into his room.

"I haven't seen you in a few days. I wanted to talk to you." Ben informed, smiling up at him. Qui-Gon looked at him for a moment and then cleared his throat.

"I'm rather busy. I'm sorry, but, you should focus on your studies." He said, and went to step back into the room. Ben frowned a little but reached out and grabbed the sleeve of Qui-Gon's arm.

"I'm done for the day." He informed swiftly. "Don't you have just a minute? I made friends. And there's this boy named Bruck-."

"I said I'm busy, Ben." Qui-Gon spoke more tensely and Ben frowned and nodded slowly.

"Right." Ben said slowly, deflated, though still unaware of how deeply Qui-Gon was trying to avoid him. Tash had said he might be busy. "Well I'll come back later." He suggested and Qui-Gon shook his head.

"I'm leaving for several days." Qui-Gon stated swiftly, lying through his teeth, but Ben wouldn't know that.

"Oh, are you going on another mission?" Ben asked curiously and Qui-Gon sighed.

"Ben…" He said testingly. He rubbed his beard slightly and leaned against the door frame. This was harder than he thought. He never thought the boy would intentionally seek him out. He had thought that as long as he avoided spots Ben might be than he wouldn't have to face the boy. It had worked well for the five days. And now here he was…And he found himself actually curious to know how Ben's days at the Temple were going.

And he hated that.

"I have to prepare for my departure." He finally finished firmly and Ben nodded, obviously disheartened. Qui-Gon felt his heart tighten when he saw the disappointment on Ben's face. "Well…maybe…My trip can wait." He muttered, feeling like he was going to regret welcoming any conversation with the child. His heart stopped hurting, however.

A smile came back to Ben's face and then he stepped inside as Qui-Gon ushered him in. "Would you like something to drink?" Qui-Gon asked as the door hissed shut behind them. Ben shook his head, so Qui-Gon motioned for him to sit on the sofa and he sat next to him. He wasn't exactly sure how to start conversation, and he suddenly felt incapable of speech. Why was this boy so conflicting?


	9. The Hunt Begins

**The Hunt Begins.**

"So I've met these three people, Garen, Reeft and Bant. They're really fun, and interesting. It's great, I feel like I can really trust them you know?" He asked slowly and Qui-Gon nodded as he leaned back against the sofa and turned slightly to look at Ben, who was sitting anxiously on his knees.

"You'll find that you can trust all Jedi Ben. But I understand the bond between friends." He added with a smile, and then noticed a bit of apprehension in Ben's features. "What?" He asked curiously.

"Well, there's this boy. His name is Bruck Chun and he does _not_ like me. My first night here I opened the door to the cafeteria and knocked him down. Ever since he's seemed to have it out for me." Ben explained and Qui-Gon frowned. He was only getting one side of the story, but this strange deep feeling in his gut made him want to defend Ben.

"How is your reading and writing coming?" Qui-Gon asked, quickly changing the subject, and Ben rolled his eyes.

"It's harder than I thought. And I'm trying to make sure no one finds out. I don't want them to think I'm stupid, you know?" He asked and Qui-Gon nodded in understanding. "I guess it will just take more time than I hoped. But I work hard every day. After my teacher leaves I repeat everything again, and then again after I meet with Master Yoda, except not today because I came to see you." He explained and Qui-Gon looked at him curiously.

"You meet with Master Yoda?" He asked and Ben nodded.

"Every day for the next few weeks, that was as far as my schedule went. I suspect it will continue after that though. It's really great, he's taught me so much already." Ben said excitedly and Qui-Gon smirked a bit.

"Yes well Master Yoda is a great teacher." He said and Ben gave a goofy grin.

"That's what Master Rorg said." He pointed out, and Qui-Gon looked at him curiously.

"How'd you meet Master Rorg?" He asked and Ben opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly the door chimed and Qui-Gon motioned for him to wait. Ben nodded obediently and watched Qui-Gon stand and go to the door.

Qui-Gon opened the door and smiled kindly. "Mace…" He said, shifting to block Ben from the man's view. He would never hear the end of it if the boy was caught in his room. They would never stop hounding him. But an innocent conversation was very different from taking an apprentice.

"I know he's in there. But I have to talk to you for a minute." Mace said, with a self-satisfied smile, swiftly and quietly so Ben didn't hear. Qui-Gon nodded, and turned back to Ben.

"Hold on. Ben, stay here a moment. I'll be back soon." He promised, and then slipped into the hallway with Master Windu.

Ben watched them go and sat patiently on the sofa. He looked around Qui-Gon's room curiously and noted all the differences between their room. On one wall a tapestry hung, and there were books, real books, and a kitchen. On the coffee table sat small, tasteful, figurines and candles that smelt like Qui-Gon as Ben bent over to sniff them.

The boy stood up slowly and then walked up to the tapestry, which he looked at with interest. He reached out and touched it gently, afraid that he would rip it in some way by a simple touch. Luckily he didn't. He smiled at the soft feel of the material, but as his fingers brushed it he felt something odd beneath it. He gently reached down and peeled up the bottom of the fabric, revealing a screen mounted on the wall. He smirked a little, glad to have found Qui-Gon's hidden entertainment, but respectfully lowered the tapestry once more and then looked around the room.

His eyes lingered on the bookshelf and he walked over to that next. He didn't feel like he was snooping. He wasn't intending to snoop at least. However, he did want to learn more about Qui-Gon. He ran his fingers over the ribbing of the books, his fingers lingering on some older ones. He smiled and pulled one off the shelf. He flipped through it, not understanding a single thing written in it, and put it back onto the shelf.

He turned to the coffee table and picked up some of the figurines. His hand stopped when he came to a small stone, resting by itself on the top of the table. Something about it…seemed special. He slowly reached out, picked it up and held it up close to his eyes. The maroon lines of the smooth rock stood out brightly against the dark color. He turned it over in his hand, liking the feel and unnatural warmth it radiated. It felt like Qui-Gon. It was comforting.

He kept it in his hand as he continued exploring through the room, unaware of how much time had past. He walked back to the bookshelf and pulled another book off of it. He flipped through it as well, still not understanding anything, but for some reason felt like exploring through them.

He had flipped through several of the books for some time, beginning to wonder when Qui-Gon would come back. But he shrugged, and put his latest one back on the shelf and picked up the last on the row. He dropped it, and it thumped onto the floor, a flimsy slipping out from it. He looked at the flimsy curiously and bent to pick it up, that was when he saw it wasn't a flimsy, and it was in fact a holopic.

Ben's forehead knitted in curiosity and then turned it over, his face going pale when he saw the two people in the holopic. That was the precise moment that the door hissed open and Qui-Gon walked back in, looking at him first in shock, then anger.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted, anger surging through him. He ran forward and snatched the picture away from Ben, holding it high out of reach.

"That's you and Xanatos!" Ben shouted back to him in shock. The boy's eyes were wide and he pointed at the picture. "What are you doing with him?" He asked in confusion, not accusation.

"How _dare_ you go through my things!" Qui-Gon shouted, ignoring Ben's question. He slipped the holopic back into his robe and gripped Ben tightly by the shoulders, betrayal and hurt flowing through him. "Looking for something to steal huh?" He demanded to know and Ben swiftly shook his head.

"No…I wasn't. I was just-."

"Don't lie!" Qui-Gon shouted in his face, he could sense the panic coursing through Ben and it gave him an odd sense of power.

"I'm not! I-." Ben tried again only to receive a light shaking by the Master. In his fear the stone fell from his hand and plopped onto the floor with a low thud. Qui-Gon looked down at it and slowly bent to pick it up.

"You little thief!" He suddenly accused, and Ben's eyes were wide. "Is that why you came to talk to me then? To come steal all my things?" Qui-Gon shouted as him as he held up the stone for proof. He then stood and gripped Ben's arm painfully and dragged him towards the door.

"I wasn't. I-."

"Enough! I can't believe I brought you here." Qui-Gon said as he opened the door and literally threw Ben out into the hallway. The boy landed on his feet, wobbled, and then held onto the wall for support. Tears were rolling down his eyes and he looked at Qui-Gon desperately.

"Please! I wasn't-."

Qui-Gon raised his hand swiftly and Ben silenced for fear of being smacked. Xanatos had looked just the same way when he hit him. Qui-Gon didn't, but he might as well have. "I _never_ want to see you again you worthless urchin. If I do, you'd best believe I'll turn you in for what you did." He muttered in a dangerously low whisper. Ben shook slightly, only wishing to explain himself but then Qui-Gon shut he door, and he had no more chances.

Ben stood in the middle of the hallway in shock. What had just happened? How had everything gone so wrong? He took in deep breaths and felt hot tears running down his cheeks. He just wanted to know more about him! He wasn't trying to steal the stone, he was just holding it! Why wouldn't Qui-Gon let him explain?

He felt so miserable that he turned and fled the hallway, running back to the lift. He didn't know where he was going to go, but Qui-Gon never wanted to see him again. So what was the point in staying here? The lift opened at his command and he rode back down to the main floor.

Having only been in the temple a few days he had already learned that he, as an initiate, was not allowed to leave the premises without a Minder along with him. However, the Knights who guard the entrances, he found, were surprisingly unaware of all the subtle ways to get in and out of the Temple. He hadn't used one yet, for he had no reason to, but now, he just wanted to be any where but there.

When the lift opened back on the main floor Ben darted out, tears still streaking down his face. He ignored the calls of Jedi telling him to slow down and ran past the Room of a Thousand Fountains, the meditation gardens, and the sparring rooms to arrive at a small door.

He opened it with a simple command and slipped inside, immediately looking up to the grated window that led outside. It was a maintenance room, and several boxes were piled up on the wall letting him climb right up to it. All it took was a firm tug and the crate fell away from the window and he could see the darkened Coruscant night clearly. He wiped away his tears with purpose and pulled himself up and through the window with ease. He dropped to the other side silently, years of practice honing his sneaking skills, and then set off at another run, away from the temple.

Qui-Gon's angry words continued ringing through his head, and he wondered why the man wouldn't just give him a chance to explain himself. He reached a hand to his heart and closed his eyes tightly, he just wanted to be close to Qui-Gon. He owed the man so much…

As Ben continued away from the temple he paid little to no attention to where he was going. He walked along the sidewalks, ignoring everything around him as he was lost in his reverie, replaying the encounter over and over in his head. It had been brief, once Qui-Gon walked in and saw him looking at the holopic, maybe only a minute had passed until he was thrown out. However, it seemed to last an eternity…

"What were you _doing_ with him?" Ben asked aloud as he walked to a bench and sat with a low thump. It was cold and he wrapped his arms around himself. "I don't understand, Qui-Gon. You were both smiling…Did you use to be friends?" He asked the imaginary Qui-Gon he had sitting next to him. Of course, he received no answer.

He sighed and shook his head, "I just don't understand." He repeated, gaining some strange looks from the people who passed him. He looked back up and decided he should at least go back to his own room before he froze, it was getting rather cold. He stood back up and started walking, which was when he realized he had no idea where the Temple was. He stopped, panicking at first for a moment, then blinked several times and tried to remain calm.

"I'll just ask someone…" He said and approached a few people, asking them if they knew where the Jedi Temple was, every one brushed him off, however, and continued walking on their way. Ben frowned, people were definitely not very friendly here.

He started walking in a random direction, which in fact was leading him further away from his destination. After a while had passed and he thought he should have found it already he started panicking again.

"Lost?" A voice suddenly asked and Ben stopped in his tracks. It was a very familiar voice.

"Who's there?" He asked, turning and looking down an alley. He reached out with the Force, only to quickly pull back as he sensed a familiar presence. "Xanatos!" He shouted, and tried sprinting away, a small dart landed itself in his arm, however, and he toppled to the ground a second later.

Xanatos walked out from the alley and scooped him up in his arms with ease. "Good to see you again Bennie." He said to the unconscious child as he through him over his shoulder. Xanatos sneered triumphantly and carried Ben back into the alley. "Perhaps we'll have a bit more fun this time around."

* * *

Drenick was a patient Knight. Not only did he acquire the typical patience that all Jedi possessed, however, years of working with children bore into him a deeper patience. A patience that, regardless of how he tried, was being pushed at the moment. Drenick had been teaching children at the temple for several years, ever since he had injured his knee and had to retire from active field duty.

Most recently, he had been assigned to be Ben Kenobi's private tutor. He had liked the boy from the moment he met him. Kenobi was bright, and eager to learn. Drenick could tell he wanted to learn everything he could, as fast as he could, and the Knight admired that in a young student. He had to admit, he was apprehensive when the council first asked him to do this. He typically worked with older Initiates, who were close to apprenticeship. Ben was not only younger, but he also was way below the level Drenick was used to teaching. Still, there was a certain charm in Ben's eye, and a challenge to the task, so he agreed.

Now he was beginning to think Ben was much less dedicated than he thought. The boy was nearly an hour late for their lesson. Glancing to his chrono once more he sighed. Ben wasn't showing up, that much was obvious. Now he had to figure out why. The child hadn't left him a message saying he was sick, or perhaps he had been so sick that he didn't have the energy. So, figuring Ben's room was the best place to look, he left their meeting room and limped of towards the lifts.

The journey was a quick one, as nearly all students were in classes or training halls the hallways were clear for his gaited walk. He stepped off at Ben's level and walked to his room. He had only been there once before but remembered the way easily. Once he stood outside the door he gave a respectful knock. He sensed no one inside, but did it anyways. When he received no answer he cleared his throat. "Ben? Are you in there?" He asked, and received no reply.

Drenick sighed once more and palmed open the door. That was one benefit of the Initiate's rooms. For their own safety the doors didn't lock. He peeked his head in the door and saw that there was no one inside. He was going to leave when he noticed with surprise that Ben's special datapad was resting on his bed. He limped over to it and picked it up curiously. Ben knew better than to go anywhere without it, though that explained why Drenick received no message about his absence.

The Knight was puzzled for a moment and thought of the next place he might look. He knew Ben took private lessons on the Force from Master Yoda. There was a chance the Master had called on Ben for some reason. He brought up his comlink and quickly contacted the Council Chambers, and was quickly answered by the page on duty.

"I need to speak to Master Yoda." Drenick responded, when asked what he needed.

"I'm sorry, the Council is in session and asked not to be disturbed." The page responded levely and Drenick nodded, though he couldn't be seen. If they were in session that would mean Yoda didn't have Ben, so in a way his question was answered. "Would you like to leave a message for when they are free?" The page asked and Drenick cleared his voice.

"No, thank you." He responded and cut the link and stuck the device back in his pocket.

He stood in Ben's room for a while longer, thinking about where the young boy might be. He wasn't with Master Yoda. He wasn't in his room. He wasn't in his required tutor session. Drenick thought over the next few days and the many conversations he had had with Ben. The young boy had spoken in great quantities of Master Jinn, and how highly he thought of the man. Also, he had spoken of the Room of a Thousand Fountains and the kindly Master Rorg who tended there. Drenick smiled, recalling how the boy had said that was his favorite room in the Temple. Perhaps he had gone there that morning and lost track of time.

He turned out of Ben's room and back to the lifts where he rode all the way back down. The ride was fast, as there were fewer people calling on it. He arrived back on the main level and walked to the famous room. He slipped inside the and immediately began looking for the Zabrakian that Ben had spoken of. He walked along the paths until he found the man. He smiled, and approached with purpose. He had met Tash several times before, so cut the pleasantries. "Excuse me, Master Rorg." The Knight spoke calmly, gaining the master's attention.

The Zabrakian stood, and rose and eyebrow in curiosity. "Knight Drenick. Can I help you?" He asked and Drenick nodded.

"I surely hope so. I'm afraid I've lost a student." Drenick admitted and Tash looked at him in slight concern. "He is an Initiate that only just arrived a few days ago. I've been his tutor to help him catch up to his age-mates. He's-."

"Ben Kenobi?" Tash asked and Drenick smiled and nodded some more.

"Yes. You know him then? You haven't seen him today have you?" He asked hopefully and Tash shook his head, causing Drenick's smile to fade.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday. He came here asking if I knew where Master Jinn's quarters were. I sent him off there in the early evening." Tash explained and Drenick nodded slowly.

"I see. Then the trail gets a bit longer." The Knight responded with a rueful smile. He gave the best bow he could muster with his injured knee and then bid the Master farewell. He walked back out of the room and to the lifts once more. He rode up to the 14th floor and turned into the office, inquiring about Master Jinn's room. Once given the information he set off down the hallway and limped over to it.

He knocked on the door politely, wondering where Qui-Gon was going to lead him. He felt as if his search had been set back significantly. He had hoped he would find Bens trail from this morning, instead, he's picking it up from the night before. He wasn't deterred though, he needed to find the boy. Not only was he his responsibility, but he also worried for him. He was in a new, large place and might be lost and confused.

When Qui-Gon opened the door Drenick hesitated. He hadn't met Master Jinn before, and had only heard rumors of him. So far, the ones about how imposing he was were turning out to be true. "Can I help you?" Qui-Gon asked as the silence dragged on.

Drenick cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes. You see, I'm Ben Kenobi's tutor and I was told he came to see you last night." He explained, surprised by the deep frown that came across Qui-Gon's features.

"He was here." Qui-Gon answered honestly, feeling the sting of Ben's intrusion of his privacy all over again. "But I don't know where he is. He isn't my responsibility." Qui-Gon added, not to remind Drenick that since Ben was _his_ responsibility it was his fault he had lost the boy, but to emphasize the point that he didn't care about Ben.

Drenick nodded slowly and cleared his throat. "Well did he say anything about-." Drenick started but was cut off once more.

"I told you I don't know where he is. Nor do I care. If you lost him, then you find him." Qui-Gon insisted and Drenick was a little taken aback by Qui-Gon's abruptness. He felt the sudden desire to defend the boy.

"Master Jinn…Ben is a bright boy with a good heart." He started out, but it didn't change Qui-Gon's expression and so he stopped.

Qui-Gon started to turn back into his room until a messenger droid came and handed a small capture out to Qui-Gon with a flimsy attached to it. Qui-Gon took it slowly, confused, as he wasn't expecting that. Drenick remained to watch what happened next.

As Qui-Gon looked down at the objects he took the flimsy and unfolded it, only seeing two words. 'Hello Master.'

* * *

**If you are wondering why Qui-Gon reacted so angrily with Ben here is my explanation. He never wanted to be close to Ben, and when he found Ben with his things it presented an opportunity for him to cut off their ties. Silly Qui-Gon. Thinking he knows better than the Force. And poor Ben who has to pay for it.**

**Again, thanks for all the support. The only reward I get from this is hearing from you. Thanks! **


	10. Realizations

**Realizations.**

Qui-Gon had a bad feeling when he looked down at the capture and turned it on. He didn't lower it so Drenick could see, but the Knight still heard as the hallway was filled with the sound of soft crying.

_Ben lay strapped down to a table, stripped except for his leggings. His chest was laced with cuts and face was bruised. He was letting out soft whimpers and shaking. Suddenly a figure dressed in dark robes walked to the other side of the table, he had a hypo in hand filled with dark liquid. He then gripped Ben's shoulder and plunged the hypo into his arm even as Ben tried jerking free._

"_No! Please! Stop! Please…" Ben shouted out but he trailed off as he let out a gut wrenching scream of pain. He tried kicking and thrashing but he was too well latched onto the table. Tears ran from his eyes, leaving trails along his dirt ridden cheeks. He continued screaming, but then he was smacked, so fiercely it would cause any on looker to cringe, and his screams became muffled whimpers once more._

"_Why don't you just leave me alone? I haven't done anything to you!" Ben shouted, looking up at his attacker viciously._

"_Oh but torturing you is so much fun Bennie Boy." Xanatos' sadistic voice responded as leaned over Ben's face. "Besides, if I want to get Qui-Gon away from that blasted Temple then I'm going to need you. Lucky for me you were stupid enough to wander out on your own." He said pleasantly and Ben suddenly tensed._

"_He won't come." Ben muttered in self pity._

"_Oh yes he will. He won't be able to resist." Xanatos said proudly as he momentarily stepped off screen._

"_You think he'll come for me. But he won't. He hates me." Ben explained, suddenly crying once more. "So you see? He won't come for me! You're wasting your time…" Ben muttered as he continued sniffling. Xanatos reached down and gripped Ben's chin and forcefully turned it so Ben was forced to look at him._

"_Oh he will…if he knows what's good for him." Xanatos spoke in a low voice. Xanatos then produced an electro-jabber from within his robes and held it against Ben's skin. Ben let out a hard cry as his body twisted and jerked…_

Qui-Gon couldn't watch anymore and quickly stopped the capture. His stomach was twisting and he felt nauseous. The sight of Ben's mangled body was too much.

"Well then I suppose we know what became of young Benjamin…" Drenick's voice suddenly called him back to where he was. His eyes fell on the young Knight and he slowly lowered the capture to his side. He nodded; somehow Xanatos broke in and took him. Ben was once again in danger because of his past.

But he was angry at the boy. The child impeded on his privacy and tried to steal from him. So why was he so concerned about him then? Why was his heart racing and stomach clenching at the thought that Ben had been injured? He couldn't care that much for the boy, could he? _'No. I just feel guilty.'_ He told himself firmly. _'I just feel bad because Xanatos is hurting him to get me to follow him again. I don't care about him.' _He assured himself.

"Master Jinn…Don't you think we should organize a search party for him?" Drenick asked when it seemed Qui-Gon wasn't going to speak. Qui-Gon looked at him intently and nodded.

"Yes. Of course." Qui-Gon stated slowly, his mind still preoccupied with the torture Ben had endured. "I will…go alert the Council." Qui-Gon informed and Drenick nodded.

"I will check the security footage. Perhaps if we can track his movements from your room than we can find out where Xanatos got in." Drenick offered and Qui-Gon nodded in approval. He half turned back into his room and drew his lightsaber to him. He clipped it onto his belt and then followed Drenick out into the hallway and to the lift. They rode down in silence and Qui-Gon looked down at the Knight.

"You're Ben's tutor?" He asked, remembering Drenick saying such, but it was the best way to fill the silence he could find.

Drenick nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes. He's quite a bright boy. I can see why the Council made an exception to let him in." He said and then his face turned somber. "I would hate for anything to happen to him…" He trailed off and Qui-Gon sighed and nodded. Suddenly Ben's actions the day before didn't anger him so much. He just wanted the boy to be alright.

The lift stopped on the main floor and both men went their separate ways. Qui-Gon walked with purpose to another lift that would take him up to the Council chambers. The lift moved far too slowly for his liking but eventually it came to a rest on the correct floor, high up on the tallest spire of the Temple. He walked out quickly and, without much consideration to protocol threw open the doors to the Council Chambers.

The Members currently meeting; Yoda, Mace, Kit Fisto, and Shaak Ti, stiffened at his faux pas and looked at him in wide eyes. "Why do you enter so unceremoniously?" Master Windu asked, accusingly. It was one of the most disrespectful things a Jedi could do, Qui-Gon knew this, so had to have done so for a good reason.

Qui-Gon held up the capture and tossed it to Mace. "Xanatos took Ben." He explained swiftly, and earned another gasp from the four Council members. "I don't know how he got into the temple." He added, knowing that question would be asked swiftly.

Master Windu looked down at the capture and turned it on, picking up where Qui-Gon left off. He quickly covered his mouth and suppressed the urge to get sick as Ben's tortured screams filled the Council chambers. He played it for a moment, allowing the other member's to hear Ben beg for Xanatos to stop as the torture continued ruthlessly. Unable to witness anymore he quickly shut it off and let the capture fall to the ground.

The room was silent for a moment and Master Windu cleared his throat. "We must move quickly. Our time is clearly limited." He said and Qui-Gon nodded.

"Knight Drenick is currently searching the security feed to track Ben until Xanatos took him." Qui-Gon informed. "As soon as he returns with that information I'll go after them and track him down." He said with a sure nod, as if it wasn't up for debate.

"You should not go alone." Master Fisto spoke and Qui-Gon turned over to face him.

"Xanatos took him to lure me. It is a trap, of that I have no doubt. However, I do not wish to endanger any one else. It would be best if I go and rescue Ben on my own. This is…my enemy." He finished softly as he looked down at the floor. It hurt to think that's what his former apprentice had become, but it was true none-the-less. And he wouldn't let him hurt Ben any longer.

"He may be your enemy, but Ben is our student. We will not let your personal qualms further endanger a child whom you want no connections with." Master Windu spoke firmly, reminding Qui-Gon of the talk they had had a few days ago.

"I _will_ bring Ben back." He promised. "I did not come up here asking for assistance. I came only to alert you to the situation." He informed, starting to feel rather impatient. He had to start after them immediately, or who knew what kind of damage Xanatos would do to the boy.

He watched as Master Yoda and Mace Windu exchanged a look and he withheld a sigh. He hated when they had these silent conversations. It was by no means fair. He waited until their gaze rested on him once more. "Rescue you Ben alone, you shall. Fail, you must not." Master Yoda said and a confident smirk hit Qui-Gon's lips.

"I won't." He promised with a sure nod, and spun out of the room.

* * *

"Look. Xanatos didn't break into the temple. Ben ran away." Drenick said as he pointed at the holographic form of Ben slipping into the maintenance room. "He goes in there, and he never comes out." He explained further as Qui-Gon leaned over him and looked closer. "Why was he running?" Drenick asked, casting a glance to Qui-Gon.

"I saw you throw him out of your room…" He added when it became clear Qui-Gon wasn't going to say anything. "I saw him running through the halls trying to get away from something. My guess is something you said."

"It doesn't matter." Qui-Gon stated firmly, regretting the rage in which he handled his last encounter with Ben. So he had driven Ben right into Xanatos' arms. That only strengthened his resolve to get him back.

"Surely it does!" Drenick protested, which garnered him an intense look from Qui-Gon. "I'm sorry, Master Jinn. It's just-."

"He stole from me. And I punished him." Qui-Gon said swiftly, realizing this wasn't going to stop just because he ordered it to.

"Are you sure? I mean…Ben spoke of you often during our lessons." Drenick informed and Qui-Gon paused at the statement. _'Did he really?'_ "I think he was rather fond of you. I seriously doubt he would have ever stolen anything from you."

"He has a past of thievery." Qui-Gon justified stiffly and stepped back as Drenick stood from his seat in front of the console. _'To eat. He only ever stole what he needed to survive…'_ His conscious spoke to him, and he sighed and shook his head. "We're running out of time. Access the cameras outside of the Temple and continue tracking his progress. Override footage from cameras on the street if you have to. Contact me and tell me the way." Qui-Gon ordered as he handed Drenick his comm. frequency and then spun out of the room.

His cloak ruffled about him as he made his way to the maintenance room Ben had gone into and never returned. His long strides made the trip quick and he palmed open the door. He looked in and immediately his eyes closed in on the window on the other side of the small room. He saw the crate that usually blocked it on the floor an approached slowly.

The boxes allowed a small boy like Ben easy access up to the window. He knew he had come through here. He climbed up himself and pulled himself through the window and landed gracefully on the outside of the temple on the other side. He stood up powerfully and felt his comlink buzzing. He quickly pulled it up, knowing it to be Drenick.

"Ben went out to the streets. Down towards Coco Town." Drenick informed and Qui-Gon gave a silent nod and cut off the connection. He followed Drenick's directions, trying to sense out Ben's residual trail. The boy had a strong force signature, and he was severely distressed at the time. He picked up on no such trail, however, and had to continue following Drenick's directions.

It seemed Ben turned sporadically, which was understandable. He didn't know Coruscant at all, and had no where to go. He simply wanted to get away. _'From me…'_ Qui-Gon thought bitterly and shook his head to refocus himself. _'Here and now, Jinn. Focus on the here and now.'_ He thought, knowing Ben's life was in his hands, once again, and if he didn't focus they could both end up losing their lives. They were lucky last time. Who knew how lucky they would be this time around…

* * *

"It's alright. I got it from here." Qui-Gon said as Drenick gave him the last direction. Qui-Gon lowered the comlink to his pocket and looked down an alleyway. He could sense Xanatos' lingering presence. He had grabbed Ben here. He could sense it. And from that…he could follow him.

He walked into the alleyway closing his eyes, reaching out with the force and honing in on Xanatos' dark signature. He found it almost immediately and followed it to the back of the alley where he saw a lift. He instinctually knew Xanatos took him down deeper into the lower levels of Coruscant. Where the scum and low lives resided. Right where Xanatos belonged.

The lift jumbled weakly, and he stopped it when he felt Xanatos' presence leave the lift. He stepped out and continued following the trail, this time walking slower in order to make sure he didn't lose the trail. He kept his eyes closed, seeing through the force, and turned down a dark walkway the led to a building. Xanatos' signature disappeared right through there.

Qui-Gon snapped his eyes open once more and he grabbed his lightsaber from his belt and held it firmly. He didn't activate it, wanting to be as subtle as possible. He approached the door and tried it, surprised to find it wasn't locked. He pushed the door open and peered inside, finding the entryway lit by a dull glowlamp.

He wanted to end his problem with Xanatos once and for all; however, his priority was finding Ben and getting him medical attention. If he could do that without Xanatos finding out he was ever even there than he could live with that and come back and face him when Ben was safe.

Tentatively he accessed his bond, for he was now willing to call it that, with Ben. The boy was weak, so terribly weak. Oddly Qui-Gon didn't feel pain, which was what he suspected to feel when he brought down his own shields. He wasn't sure what to think about that just yet, so, he focused on narrowing in on Ben's location. He also tried sending waves of comfort over to him, thinking it might bolster him a bit and give him some more energy.

Silently he crept through the hallways of the building, which looked like an abandoned office building. He knew there were many of these around the lower levels. They were once on the top of the Coruscant skyline, but as the planet continued building up they became abandoned. He continued through, sensing Ben near the back of the building.

He moved like a ghost, his boots making no thuds on the floor as he made his way deeper. He paused at a door, and looked at it intently. Their bond was coming from in there. He tried to sense Xanatos, but ever since entering the building his signature had all but disappeared. He shook his head and slowly opened the door. He peered inside, tensing, expecting to be attacked, but nothing happened.

So he opened the door further and slipped inside, immediately seeing Ben still strapped onto the table, this time even more bloodied and beaten than the beginning on the capture. "Force…" He whispered as he clipped his lightsaber and swiftly closed the distance between them. "Ben…" He whispered as he gently placed his hands on the side of the boy's face. He shook, ever so gently, and whispered once more. "Ben can you hear me?" He asked, as he let go to begin undoing Ben's restraints.

The boy groaned a bit and his head lolled to the side. "Nnn…stop…please go away…" Ben moaned out through swollen lips.

"Shhh…" Qui-Gon urged, not wanting Ben to attract Xanatos' attention. He got Ben's first wrist free and leaned over to do the next. Ben continued to moan and Qui-Gon had to pause to put a hand over his mouth. "Shhhh. You have to be quiet." He urged as Ben's small hand feebly tried to free his mouth. "Open your eyes." Qui-Gon insisted, and he gently shook the boy once more. "Open your eyes and see, Ben." He continued and slowly Ben complied.

The small boy blearily opened his eyes and Qui-Gon could feel his shock over their bond. "Qui-Gon?" Ben whispered, reaching out and touching his bearded chin as if to make sure he was real. The man nodded and took his hand to gently lower it back to Ben's chest.

"I'm here to get you out." Qui-Gon whispered and then focused back on Ben's restraints. He finished freeing his other wrist and then worked on his ankle restraints.

"You…came?" Ben asked, his voice weak and his eyes shutting once more as he hadn't the energy to keep them open. "But…you hate me…" He murmured sadly and Qui-Gon felt the emotional torment coursing through the young boy.

"No…no I don't hate you." Qui-Gon promised as he moved onto the last restraint. "Just hold on I-." Qui-Gon tensed as the door slammed shut. He spun around and had his lightsaber in hand in less than the blink of an eye. He looked at Xanatos evenly as the man approached and activated his 'saber for good measure. His blade filled the dimly lit room with a dull green haze.

"I see you got my message." Xanatos said and smirked broadly. "You know…it was _so_ hard not to kill him. Once he was so close to that edge, I can't tell you how hard it was to stop myself from putting out that flickering candle." Xanatos chuckled a bit as his eyes drifted to Ben, who lay too weak on the table to do much of anything else. "To watch the life drain from his eyes as he took in his last breath. Once I get rid of you I look forward to it." He murmured, his eyes remaining on the boy.

Qui-Gon side stepped to come between Xanatos and Ben more firmly and then he pointed his lightsaber at the fallen Jedi. "You will never touch him again." Qui-Gon vowed protectively and tightened his hold on his blade. Xanatos' smirk only broaden.

"That's one of the wonders of the force Qui-Gon; with it, I don't have to." He said, and at that Qui-Gon attacked. He was not one to typically initiate a fight, and his technique derived from playing the defensive. However, if he kept Xanatos preoccupied with a battle than he couldn't do anything to Ben.

Xanatos activated his red blade and easily parried Qui-Gon's blow. There was a flurry of sabers as the two each attacked and defended with such ferocity that the 'sabers blurred. Qui-Gon raised his blade up for a high blow as he twisted away from Xanatos' kick. Xanatos ducked and rolled away from the strike, standing back up to push Qui-Gon with a wave of the force.

Qui-Gon jolted forward, hitting a wall and bracing himself with his hands. His 'saber fell to the floor. He spun, and right where he had been leaning a red 'saber impaled itself into the wall. Qui-Gon gripped Xanatos' wrist and pushed it away from the blade, claiming it for his own.

He gripped it firmly and spun to jab at Xanatos' middle. The red 'saber in his control missed his former student and Qui-Gon grunted in aggravation. He twisted his wrist and sent a lower attack, but Xanatos jumped over it, and him, landing and scooping up Qui-Gon's 'saber. He deflected another blow as Qui-Gon attacked him and retaliated with a swipe at Qui-Gon's shoulder.

The older man leaned back, away from the attack and continued to do so, rolling away from Xanatos. He didn't like having Xanatos' blade in his hand. The grip was all wrong. Letting go with one hand Qui-Gon jumped forward and attacked once more. Xanatos deflected it, so Qui-Gon went to punch him with his free hand. Xanatos let go with one hand as well and blocked the punch. He then reached back and grabbed the scruff of Qui-Gon's tunic and pulled him closer.

"You should have listened to him _beg_." Xanatos taunted and chuckled as Qui-Gon pulled himself free and disentangled their lightsabers. Qui-Gon had to ignore the taunt, it would only distract him.

Qui-Gon stepped back, away from an attack and ducked low. He kicked a leg out and tripped Xanatos, causing him to fall to the floor. The former Jedi dropped Qui-Gon's saber as the air was knocked out of him and suddenly found a red 'saber near his throat. He rolled quickly, slipping beneath Ben's table and coming up on the other side as he produced a vibro shiv from his tunic.

Qui-Gon's eyes widened and he stepped forward but Xanatos placed it dangerously on Ben's chest. "Don't move." He threatened Qui-Gon, who stilled obediently. Instead he focused his energy on sending the vibro shiv flying from Xanatos hand. The former Padawan's grip on it was too tight, however. Smirking Xanatos looked down at Ben, who suddenly made strangling noises.

The boy weakly raised hands to his throat, trying to ward off the attack, but there was little he could do. "Stop!" Qui-Gon shouted, moving forward once more, but Xanatos pierced Ben with the blade.

"You choose then! Which way does he die?!" Xanatos proclaimed, and Qui-Gon's mind raced with a solution. Ben thrashed, desperate for air, driving the blade deeper into his stomach with each jerk. His eyes drifted to his 'saber sitting on the floor. With a simple suggestion he activated it and sent it flying towards Xanatos' legs beneath the table and the man fell with a scream of pain, leaving the blade imbedded in Ben, but ending his suffocation.

Qui-Gon tightened his hold on Xanatos' 'saber and walked around the table to see him lying on the floor in pain. Qui-Gon stood over him and frowned, slowly shaking his head.

"Master…Master don't kill me." Xanatos begged and Qui-Gon locked eyes with him. "Don't kill me! You love me, you can't kill me." He urged and Qui-Gon shook his head slowly.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes in silence before ramming the red lightsaber into Xanatos' heart. His former apprentice jerked, but then stilled. Qui-Gon deactivated the blade and brought his own back up, deactivating it as well. He didn't hesitate another moment before spinning and pulling the dagger from Ben's stomach.

"Ben?!" He called, one hand covering his wound and the other firmly on his forehead. "Ben look at me!" He shouted, fearful that he had been too late. He reached out over their bond and felt a fading light. He was still there. Fading, but still there. "Hold on…Just hold on." He pleaded as he scooped Ben up into his arms and held him firmly as he ran out from the building and back to the temple.

"You're going to be ok." Qui-Gon promised as he ran, ignoring the looks he received from people. "I promise…It'll be ok." He vowed and tightened his hold on the child. "I won't let you die…You can't die…" He whispered as he shifted Ben up higher on his chest and had his head rest against his shoulder. He slipped into the lift, and shifted Ben into one arm as he pulled out his comlink. He quickly raised Drenick.

"Master Jinn. Did you find him?" Drenick asked quickly.

"He's dying! I need you to send someone to pick us up, I can't bring him back fast enough." He said, running out of the lift as he came to a stop back on the top level. Drenick didn't answer, but he had to assume he had heard and was working on it.

He picked up his pace a bit and his heart clenched when he felt Ben go completely limp in his arms. "No!" He shouted as he stopped running. He looked down at the child and tried accessing their bond, but it was gone. Completely silent. "No! No you can't leave!" He shouted, kneeling in the middle of the walkway, earning a crowd, but he didn't care in the least. He laid Ben down, keeping pressure on his most vital wound as he poured force healing into him.

"No…Come back Ben! Come back to me!" He pleaded and bent to kiss Ben's forehead. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for everything I said. For pushing you away…I'm sorry." Qui-Gon continued as he gently rocked the boy.

Just a few moments later he heard a shout. "Jinn!" Someone suddenly appeared through the crowd and his had snapped up. Three healers and several other Jedi ran for him, the crowd naturally letting them through.

"He's not breathing." Qui-Gon informed as a healer approached and knelt next to Ben, lightly pushing Qui-Gon out of the way. Qui-Gon stood, but looked over as fear filled every inch of him. He listened to the whispers of the crowd, concerned over the small beaten child. He raised his hand over his mouth as he watched the healer's try to stimulate Ben's heart back in action.

"Give me that hypospray!" One shouted and was quickly provided with it. She injected Ben in the chest and then started using the force to shock Ben's system once more. Another was tending to Ben's stab wound, covering it with a bacta patch and keeping pressure on it.

Qui-Gon paced helplessly, his heart clenching. How was this happening? How was this real? Ben had been fine just yesterday. How had he come to mean so much in so short a time? Though Qui-Gon had known him not two weeks he suddenly couldn't imagine himself without this small child. With his insatiable curiosity. With his brilliantly white force signature.

"He's breathing!" The healer proclaimed happily. "We have to get him back to the Temple immediately." She said and Qui-Gon, not wanting to get his hopes up, tentatively reached out for their bond once more. She was right, it was back in place. Weak, but still there. There was a chance! "Move him, careful!"


	11. Tabula Rasa

**Tabula Rasa.**

"No! You have to let me in there!" Qui-Gon demanded when two strong healers pushed him back.

"Master Jinn, you do your job, let us do ours. You'd only be in our way." She said, shutting and locking the door once Qui-Gon was on the other side. The Jedi Master frowned and slammed his fist against it, but it did nothing to get him back into the room. He paced in the waiting room nervously, focusing intently on his bond with Ben, wanting desperately to be by the boy's side.

"Qui-Gon! We heard you were back." Mace Windu spoke swiftly as he and the rest of the Council approached. Qui-Gon spun and looked at him, nodding swiftly. "How is he?" The council member asked and Qui-Gon shrugged.

"Alive…that's all I know. He stopped breathing for a bit, but the healers got there just in time…They're taking him in for surgery and I guess then a bacta tank…" He trailed off. Ben being put in a bacta tank would assume the surgery went well. Qui-Gon knew that much.

"And Xanatos?" Mace asked and Qui-Gon paused for just a moment.

"I killed him." He stated, surprisingly at ease with the statement. He didn't really care about Xanatos, not with Ben fighting for his life in the next room. Mace nodded slowly and glanced down at Master Yoda. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. "Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" He asked, sick of their silent conversations.

The two of them looked back at him, slightly taken aback, and Master Yoda slowly shook his head. "Concerned for young Kenobi you are. Excused you are." He said and then motioned to a chair. "Sit you should." He said and Qui-Gon shook his head.

"I'd rather stay standing." He murmured and turned back to look at the door.

"You should rest Qui-Gon. I think you're in shock." Mace spoke, placing a hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder. Qui-Gon shook his head.

"I'll leave when Ben is better."

* * *

Determined to stick by his word Qui-Gon remained in the waiting room well into the night. He did eventually sit, however, he refused to fall asleep or make himself any more comfortable than that. Several people had come to check on Ben, including the boy's new friends, also Master Rorg and Knight Drenick.

However, as the healers had said nothing about Ben's condition, he didn't have anything to tell them. And as he was lost in thought, he wasn't exactly stimulating conversation. He just couldn't stop thinking about Ben. Everything they had been through lately had warmed Qui-Gon up to the boy. No…more than warmed up. He had all but claimed Qui-Gon's heart.

Sighing, the large Jedi Master leaned back against the chair and rubbed his face a bit. He breathed slowly, trying to reach out with the force and sense how Ben was on the other side of the door. Almost as if they knew he was desperate for some news a healer came out.

Qui-Gon stood swiftly and walked over to her. "How is he?" He asked, realizing his throat suddenly hurt. He didn't care much at the moment, however.

"He's stabilized." She said swiftly and then motioned back in. "We've just put him into the Bacta Tank. We'll keep him in there for two days and-."

"Let me see him." Qui-Gon insisted and the Healer gave him an interesting look.

"He's in the tank." She repeated and Qui-Gon shook his head and pushed past her, and entered the room and quickly walked across to another door where the bacta tanks rested. He walked in and immediately spotted Ben's tank. He strode over to it swiftly and placed his hand up on the glass. He looked so small…so hurt…

The healer approached from behind him and linked her arms behind her back. "The blade pierced his intestines. Luckily, we were able to stitch it back together. His esophagus nearly collapsed but he pulled through. The beating he received from Xanatos took some work. That was why it took so long actually. Now that he's in there…he should be fine." She explained and Qui-Gon nodded, simply continuing to stare at Ben's floating form.

"Perhaps you should go back to your quarters and rest. I'll alert you as soon as he is taken out. You have my word." She promised but Qui-Gon shook his head.

"No. I'm staying here. I'm not leaving him." He spoke stubbornly and the healer frowned but, aware of Qui-Gon's determination, nodded. She gently patted his shoulder and then left for a moment. Qui-Gon didn't notice how long she was gone but suddenly felt something thick and warm being held towards him.

He turned, letting his hand fall from the glass, and looked at the blanket. He gave a soft smile and nodded. "Thank you." He said gratefully and then gripped it tightly as his vision focused in on Ben once more. He leaned his forehead against the glass and slowly shook his head. "I'm so sorry…" He whispered. "I'm so sorry this happened." He continued, knowing Ben couldn't hear him, but wanting to say it none the less.

"It'll be ok though. You'll see…When this is all over it will be ok." He promised and nodded surely and slowly walked over to a chair and pulled it closer to the bacta tank. He sat in it with a sigh, keeping his eyes firmly on the tank, until, eventually, sleep won out.

* * *

"Take him out. Gently…" The healer urged as Ben was lifted out of the tank and unplugged from the many lines that had fed nutrients and fresh blood into him. "Keep the mask on for now." She added and Ben's breathing mask remained on him as the two healers gently laid him down on a bed.

Qui-Gon hovered in a corner, watching intently, and dutifully staying out of the way. That was the only way he could convince them to allow him to stay as they did a rudimentary scan, making sure the bacta did its job. He had his hands folded into his robes and he leaned against the wall. He hadn't left the healer's ward for two days, his beard was scruffy, his hair askew, and he was certain he had an odor. But he didn't care. He was not leaving until Ben woke up and he could talk to the boy.

He watched as the healers finished the scan, smiles on their faces. One turned to him and nodded. "He's going to be just fine. We'll remove the scar from the vibro-shiv and there'll be no further damage." She ensured and Qui-Gon felt a giant weight be lifted off of his shoulders. Ben was going to be ok. It was over…It was finally all over.

He watched them take off Ben's breathing mask and Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "When will he wake up?" He asked, his throat feeling scratchy, due to lack of speaking for the past few days.

The healer gave a light shrug as she reattached Ben to some machines that monitored his vital signs. "Oh I would say he could wake up at just about any moment. It's common to do so after being submerged so long. Though I doubt he'll stay awake long. His body still needs a lot of rest. I can wake him now, if you want. But you can only talk to him for a few minutes." She said and Qui-Gon shook his head.

"No no…let him get the rest he needs." Qui-Gon insisted. He wouldn't deprive Ben of that purely for his own selfish reasons. Qui-Gon's statement was more or less superfluous as Ben gave a light moan and lightly began blinking open his eyes. Not a heart beat later Qui-Gon was at his side, lightly taking his hand. It seemed so tiny…

"He might be a bit disoriented." The healer warned and Qui-Gon ignored her.

"Ben?" Qui-Gon whispered softly and the boy slowly moved his head to look up at the larger man.

"What's happening?" He asked, and his heart rate started accelerating. "Xanatos. Where is he?!" He asked, immediately trying to push himself up and out of the bed. Qui-Gon gripped his shoulder and urged him back down, softly shushing him.

"Xanatos is gone. He won't hurt you anymore." Qui-Gon promised, though it didn't seem to get through to the boy.

"No…he's coming. He's coming back. He's going to take me away and hurt me again. He wants to kill you." Ben moaned and Qui-Gon shut his eyes tightly and gently patted Ben's head.

"He can't come back. I killed him. I promise you, he won't hurt you again." Qui-Gon repeated and Ben seemed to relax, clearly trusting Qui-Gon regardless of all the hurtful things he had said. Ben laid back on the bed softly and closed his eyes, silencing.

"Why'd you rescue me?" He asked suddenly and Qui-Gon's forehead knitted.

"You thought I'd let him kill you?" He asked; yes, he had said mean things, and thrown the boy out of his room. That didn't mean he wanted him to be tortured and killed. Ben gave a small shrug as he pulled his hand back from Qui-Gon and laid it on the bed weakly.

"You hate me." He said as an explanation and Qui-Gon sighed and leaned pulled a chair closer to the bed so he could sit. "You said you never wanted to see me again." He murmured, hoping it would sting Qui-Gon, and it did. Perhaps it was a bit petulant, but he was eight and felt he had some right to make the man hurt as well.

"I didn't mean to say those things." Qui-Gon told him, clenching his fists and mentally berating himself for behaving so inappropriately. He had just felt so angry and betrayed. He thought Ben was trying to steal from him, and hurt him. He didn't think Ben just might be trying to learn something about him. That he just might be curious.

"You still did." Ben pointed out and Qui-Gon smirked a bit. For a child he was most definitely wise beyond his years. In his own way Ben had said that you can't undo the past. Which he couldn't. He could only try to make amends and make a brighter future.

He didn't answer for a while, and looked at the child whose eyes opened and shut slowly. What could he do to make this all better?

Qui-Gon sat next to Ben's bed, lightly stroking the boy's hand. The room was dark, and the low glow of the machines cast an eerie light in the room. He could tell that Ben was awake, though barely clinging to consciousness. Qui-Gon knew he had hurt him. Regardless of saving Ben from Xanatos his harsh words had cut the boy deep. He regretted lashing out, but he couldn't change the past.

"I want to tell you about Xanatos, Ben." Qui-Gon said and immediately Ben's eyes snapped open and looked at him intensely. "You see, Xanatos used to be a Jedi. In fact, he used to be my padawan..."

Qui-Gon told Ben everything there was to know about Xanatos. How bright and gifted he had been, and how much he had loved him. He told Ben about how that love blinded him to the person Xanatos was becoming; to the greed and hate building in his student. He told him how Xanatos turned and left the Jedi, and how since then has blamed Qui-Gon for everything wrong in life. He explained how he had always blamed himself for what had happened, that he had loved Xanatos too much, or too little, or he had been an unfair master; he blamed himself for any number of things. He explained that that was why he had reacted the way he did when he thought Ben was stealing from him.

When Qui-Gon finished, he let Ben's hand fall from his chest and back onto the bed. He blinked swiftly and wished he didn't have to cry in front of Ben, but maybe this would prove to show Ben that he meant everything. He kept his eyes shut tightly and clenched his fists as his body shook with tears. The emotion of reliving Xanatos' betrayal and the thought that he might have hurt Ben too much for the child to forgive him was too much for his composure to bear.

Suddenly he felt a strange warmth on his cheek. His eyes snapped open and he saw Ben gently using his small hand to brush away his tears. Ben's eyes were fluttering, trying to remain awake, but he was losing the fight. "Oh my Obi-Wan…" Qui-Gon whispered intensely. "I love you." He said as he reclaimed Ben's tiny hand in his own. His palm absolutely smothered Ben's and reminded Qui-Gon of just how small and frail this child was.

He watched a very small wave of confusion dance over Ben's face at the strange name before the boy gave a soft smile and closed his eyes. "I love you too." Ben whispered as he finally fell back to sleep.

Suddenly Qui-Gon felt this huge weight lift off his heart. He smiled and let out a sigh of relief. He shook his head, unsure of how Ben could possibly forgive him after the things he had said. But if the boy was willing, than he would accept it. Qui-Gon slowly stood and sat on the edge of Ben's bed. He kicked off his boots and turned to lift Ben gently. He then scooted beneath the boy and laid him on his chest.

He smiled as Ben turned in his sleep and latched onto Qui-Gon. The man wrapped his arms around Ben, holding him close. He laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. He didn't fear sleeping this night. Not with Ben in his arms. His nightmares were behind him now. Now he had a bright future, a clean slate, as long as Ben was there, showing him the light and warmth of love. He patted Ben's shaggy hair and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Mace Windu approached the healer's wing and slipped inside, easily flagging down a healer. "Where's Kenobi?" He asked, hoping Ben might know where Qui-Gon was so he could find his friend. The healer turned and pointed to a door that Master Windu immediately began approaching it.

Mace opened the door softly and slipped into the room, afraid of waking Ben if he were still asleep. When he stood inside a small smile hit his usually stoic features. He saw Qui-Gon and Ben lying in the bed, with Qui-Gon protectively holding onto the child. What caught Master Windu mostly though was the man's smile. In his sleep Qui-Gon bore the same relaxed and content smile he had before Xanatos betrayed him. _'So the boy saved you after all.'_ Mace thought to himself as he shook his head in amusement.

He was going to leave the room, however, noted that Qui-Gon was beginning to wake, so he stayed and approached the bed. "Hey." He said in a soft tone so he wouldn't wake Ben. Qui-Gon looked up at him and nodded with a small smile.

"Hey." The man whispered back, pushing himself up to sit gently and slowly so Ben was undisturbed. The child was able to move in his sleep, and still cling onto Qui-Gon with ease.

"I heard that Ben pulled through marvelously. That is good news." Mace said and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement as he looked down at placed a gently kiss on the top of Ben's head. "He's certainly grown on you, hasn't he?" Mace asked with a smirk hitting his features.

Qui-Gon looked down at the boy and nodded slowly. "He slipped his way in. Don't know how either, Force knows I fought it enough." He admitted and Mace shrugged.

"The Force knows what its doing. We just have to listen and go along for the ride." He said and Qui-Gon nodded, looking up at his friend.

"I'm going to make him my Padawan." Qui-Gon said, not surprised by how easily the words sounded. It was right; their bond was right. Mace looked surprised for a moment and then nodded.

"Well I can't say I'm displeased with that. Everyone thinks it would be good for you. He's young though. I think you're going to have to talk to the Council for permission." Mace informed and Qui-Gon shrugged nonchalantly.

"It should be my least argumentative conversation with the Council to date." He said and Mace let out a small laugh.

"Perhaps you should make it a habit. If you're serious though-."

"I am. I need him in my life, and he needs me. I was meant to meet him, and I was meant to train him. He is so strong in the Force, he will be a great Knight." Qui-Gon said, beaming as he looked down at the slumbering child once more.

"Of that, I have no doubt. I will say though…I think a lot of Knights and Masters just lost a substantial amount of money." He said with a shake of his head.

"Oh? And I'm sure a few just made out like bandits." Qui-Gon responded as Mace shrugged.

"Well…_I_ for one plan on having a very nice dinner tonight." Mace said and Qui-Gon chuckled slightly. He quickly stopped, however, when the movement started rousing Ben. When he stopped the boy settled back in, pressing up closer against Qui-Gon and burying his face in the Master's tunic. One hand was curled up to his chest, holding the tunic softly, while the other wrapped around the larger man for stability.

Both Masters were quiet for a moment and then Master Windu jerked his head to the door. "Come on. He'll be asleep for a while yet and the Council is in session. We can work out the whole Padawan situation. Also, there is something else we need to discuss concerning Ben." He said and Qui-Gon looked up at him confused.

"Concerning him how?" He asked, sensing the seriousness of Mace's statement.

"Not here." Was all the councilor offered before stepping back and motioning for Qui-Gon to come with him. Qui-Gon nodded in agreement, though disentangling himself from the boy proved to be difficult he managed to stand from the bed without waking Ben. He then made sure all of the tubes and lines attached to Ben were still where they were supposed to be, covered him with a blanket, and then followed Mace out of the room.

The two turned and Master Windu looked over to Qui-Gon turned as they began shutting the door. "Welcome back, my Old Friend."

* * *

Ben woke slowly, and to the sensation that he was being moved. He didn't really understand what was happening, but soon enough felt himself lying softly on a bed once again, and covered warmly with a blanket. He was comfortable, so he didn't feel the need to protest it. He quickly fell back asleep, and didn't know how much time passed before he woke up once more.

He slowly batted his eyes open and looked around. He was in a room he didn't recognize, though something told him he was back in the Jedi Temple. His new home. He tried sitting up, when suddenly a strong hand gently pushed him back down. "Don't. Not yet. Your body is still weak." Qui-Gon's deep voice told him. Ben looked up at the man and smiled weakly and complied. "Are you thirsty?" Qui-Gon asked, and slowly Ben nodded.

The Jedi Master turned and quickly got Ben a glass of water. He returned to his side and very gently lifted Ben's head and pressed the glass against Ben's lips. He tipped it back softly poured the water into Ben's mouth slowly. The child pulled back when he was content and Qui-Gon set the remaining water on the table next to Ben's bed and laid the boy's head back on the pillow. "Are you hungry?" Qui-Gon asked, and Ben slowly shook his head and looked up at him contentedly.

"I'm fine." He promised, tugging the blankets up around himself. Ben brushed against the bandage around his stomach and paused to look down at the wound. He didn't need to speak his question.

"Your healer said you could be released in a few days. It might leave a scar, but that will only be temporary as the healer's can get rid of it." He informed and Ben smiled a bit more and nodded.

"Good." The child said softly and ran his hand through his hair. "What happened to Xanatos?" He asked as he had forgotten part of what happened last night, and Qui-Gon paused as he sat next to Ben once more. He still expected to feel pain. And yet, there was none. Only the knowledge that he had saved Ben.

"He's dead." Qui-Gon repeated with a light nod. "He won't hurt you anymore." Qui-Gon promised, lightly reaching out his hand. He wondered if Ben remembered what he said last night after telling him of Xanatos' fate. The boy didn't seem mad at him anymore, but he wondered if that was because of last night, or the near mortal injury.

"He was your Padawan." Ben stated in understanding but waited for Qui-Gon's confirming nod. "I'm sorry." Ben added softly as he reached out his hand and took Qui-Gon's. "But I'm glad you saved me." He said and Qui-Gon softly held his hand and nodded. He slowly raised it up to his face and kissed Ben's palm.

"I'm glad I saved you too." Qui-Gon said smiling as he slowly reached his free hand in his pocket and felt his river stone. He held it for a moment and then pulled it out and gently placed it in Ben's palm and he closed Ben's fingers around it. "I want you to have this." He said, and Ben slowly pulled his hand back and looked at the precious stone. His eyes were clearly expressing his shock.

"But…But it's yours." Ben said, holding it back out to him. Qui-Gon quickly shook his head, and pushed Ben's hand back.

"Not anymore. It's yours now." Qui-Gon promised and Ben slowly let his hand sink to his lap where he could look at the stone some more. "I want it to bring you warmth and light when you're afraid. So you can know that you're never alone my Obi-Wan." He said softly, and Ben looked up at him once more.

"Obi-Wan. That's what you called me last night." Ben said slowly and Qui-Gon nodded, glad he remembered what he said.

"I did." Qui-Gon said, letting his smile show. "It's from my native language. It means Child of Light. And that's what you'll always be to me."

Ben looked up at the Jedi Master in adoration. "Obi-Wan." Ben said softly and smiled brightly, clutching the river stone tightly. "I like it." He said honestly as his smile broadened. "I like it better than Ben." He continued and Qui-Gon smirked a bit as he leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Then that's what I'll call you." Qui-Gon promised as he patted Obi-Wan's head softly. Obi-Wan held the river stone tightly to his chest and slowly pushed himself up to sit. They were silent for some time, simply enjoying each other's company. A healer came in, quickly checked on Obi-Wan's status and then left them alone once more. That was when Qui-Gon spoke again. "I was able to talk to the council this morning before you woke." Qui-Gon informed, causing Obi-Wan to look up at him quickly.

"I spoke to them about taking you as my Padawan." He admitted, and immediately saw the hope in the boy's eyes. Qui-Gon gave a sad smile. "They rejected my request." Qui-Gon said, instantly seeing distress on Obi-Wan's face, but he raised a hand to stop him before he could say anything. "But not permanently. They just think that it is best to wait until you have been at the Temple a bit longer. You are a bit young to be an apprentice as it is. So the Council and I came to an agreement." Qui-Gon continued explained, finding the whole situation rather amusing.

Just before leaving for Ne'Arna the Council had tried to _force_ him to take an apprentice. Now that he wanted one, however, they were forcing him to _wait_. It was ironic to say the least. "I will continue going on solo missions while you stay here at the Temple, where you'll work hard on catching up to your age mates. They said that on your 12th birthday I'll be able to take you as my apprentice. So, now I must ask you, Obi-Wan." He said, putting his hands on the child's shoulders. "Can you wait, and work very hard, so that they'll let me take you as my apprentice?"

Obi-Wan didn't hesitate to swiftly nod his head. "Of course! I don't want anything else. I'll work hard, I promise." Obi-Wan vowed and Qui-Gon nodded surely.

"I know you will." Qui-Gon whispered endearingly. "Now this doesn't mean I won't be here to help you. Whenever I'm not away on a mission I promise I'll be here and assist you with whatever you need." Qui-Gon spoke softly and Obi-Wan locked eyes with him.

"I'm glad I met you Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan said suddenly, catching Qui-Gon off guard. "You saved my life…Not just from Xanatos. But from the loneliness I felt every day." Obi-Wan finished, embarrassed, but strong in his words.

Qui-Gon was surprised at how much emotion he felt when Obi-Wan spoke, and he felt the need to cry once more. He restrained himself but pulled Obi-Wan in for a tight embrace. The child wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon and held onto him as well. Qui-Gon reached through that bond he had felt with Obi-Wan and found that it had strengthened ten fold since he last tried to shut it down. He smiled and rubbed Obi-Wan's back.

Together, they gave each other a fresh start, and their future looked bright.

* * *

**So! It's over. Did you like it? I hope so. Again, thanks for all the reviews and feedback! I love every one of them. I never know what to say in response to reviews though, so that's why I don't answer. Don't take it personally that I didn't, because they're great. I just sound so stupid when I answer reviews, lol.**

**Also, there is a sequel written to this. Two, actually...I am considering posting them, but only if people are really interested in reading them. If you're curious about Mace's comment at the end about there being 'something' concerning Obi-Wan, that's in the sequels. So...I don't know. Just let me know!**

**Again, thank you!**


End file.
